Cherry Blossom Blooms
by shiki86
Summary: "Memories... come and go... forgotten and remembered... left and stayed... Will you continue this memory with me? Always In My Heart - Cherry Blossom Blooms" This is a fanfiction of the game, My Sweet Bodyguard, from Voltage Inc. Plus it was for SFamily, since the character is named Shiki, from the group. And, "Always In My Heart", is a fan made manga by the group too.
1. Fate!

**Fate!**

This time line is after the special manga's story... please enjoy~~

Ishigami Hideki starts his morning with his typical morning routine..

He gets up, heads to the shower, gets dress, makes breakfast and so on... however.. today was different. Head Quarters had given him a new case to work on. He drove his car to work and he sigh at the thought of this new case cause he heard it from Kurosawa, it was a minor case.

He reached head quarters and starts going up to his office where he will receive his file from Goto. Once he got into his office, he sat there crossed leg at his desk - and starts unpacking his bag.

The door knocks...

"Come in.." Hideki ordered the person on the other side of the door.

"Ishigami san.." said Goto who stepped into the office but he was not carrying a file.

"And... you said you have the case file to give me, Goto?" Hideki asked.

"I was supposed to, but Narita wanted to brief us about the case in the briefing room..." Goto replied.

"Narita? Since when he has the interest in minor cases?"

"Ishigami san... this was a minor case..." Goto said worriedly, judging by the seriousness from him - Hideki shot him a stare.

"And what has become of this case?" Hideki asked, but before he could get his answer... Goto turns around to the door.

"Narita is waiting for us right now..." and he left, leaving Hideki behind to guess.

Not wanting to guess any more further, he pushed his glasses up and starts heading for the briefing room - he questioned about the case... what does Goto meant about it, 'it was a minor case'. Once there, he noticed Kaga was sitting up in front of the room.

"Why is he here?" he thought to himself as he goes and sit besides him, not wanting to look at Kaga - he looks at his watch and the door.

The meeting starts when all of the members are present in the room and so as Narita himself... He pass out files to each and everyone.

"About this case... I want Ishigami's team to handle it..." Narita said, everyone started to whisper to each other.

Kaga snickered right beside Hideki, he stares coldly at Kaga and begins to talk.

"I have no intentions on taking up this case, Narita san..."

"Ha ha! It actually suits you four eyes! You're the one to do 'minor' cases like these.." Kaga laughed.

While the two started arguing with each other, the other members took a look at the contents of the file...

"Hey, Kurosawa... isn't this the ex model?" said a member of the second unit.

"I guess you're right, Nomura san..." Kurosawa replied as he looks through the file.

"Oh.. another 'ex celebrity' crime?" Ayumu grunted.

"Eh hem!" Narita clears his throat before continuing his briefing.

"You lot! We are still briefing about the case! The case started as a normal stalking case... However, things got worst as the victim has received a bomb threat at her work place from an unknown person. So do go through your files and let me know by the end of the day, Ishigami san... I hope you pay attention to this..." Narita finished his briefing and left the room.

Everyone left, one after another... back to their work and Hideki walks back into his office. He still have not open the file and yet he heard, bomb threat. It was considered a major case, even Kaga shuts up at those words.

He sat in his chair and starts to open the file, he slowly read how it became that serious... and then he turns to the other page where the victim's bio is there.

"!!!" he stop reading when he saw the name of the victim.

"Could it be?" he asked himself while he thought about the first time he went to a high school reunion which was invited by his good friend and politician, Yuusuke.

2 years ago...

He hesitated earlier when Yuusuke invited him to their high school reunion... He was not prepared but he still agreed to it.

"Maybe she is there..." he thought.

"Hideki!!! Glad you can make it!!!" Yuusuke was the first to greet him at the party.

"Hello Yuusuke.."

"I'm really glad you can make it... but... sorry to tell you... she left earlier..."

"Who? Her?"

"Yes... the one that you have been trying to find..."

"She was here?! How is she?! Was she alone?!" he frantically asked.

"Whoa.. whoooooa... hold on to your horses! Let me answer it one by one!" Yuusuke scolded him.

"I'm sorry... I just... got excited..." he replied.

"Riiiiiiiiight... She was here... She wasn't alone, cause she came here with her brother... and~~~ she looks different from the first time we met..."

"Different? How?" he questioned again.

"You can say, she has grown up into a fine lady..." Yuusuke said as he grinned at him.

"Yuusuke... You're beginning to sound like a perv... stop that or I will arrest you..."

"Alright, alright Mr. Superintendent... you win..."

"Did you get her number? Where does she stay? Where does she work?" more questions from Hideki, Yuusuke frown and said, "I'm sorry... I forgot since there were a lot of people to greet..."

"Darn you Yuusuke... I was this close in finding her again..."

"Don't worry about it, Hideki... Fate will bring you back together again... but... maybe not now..."

Hideki went back to his apartment after a few drinks with his friends from high school and through out his way home, he reminiscent about his last year in high school...

Present...

Hideki goes through the case file again, and without any delays... he went up to Narita and agreed to take up the case.

"Oh, you finally taking this into your hands?" Narita asked.

"Yes... so where was this reported? I want to interview the victim..."

"The report was made in Marunouchi police station, in Kudan Minami - Chiyoda..."

"Alright... I shall head over there and do the interview..." Hideki said as he turned to walk towards the door.

"You're going now? Why not tomorrow? Or at least call them now to make an appointment with them and the victim..." Kurosawa over heard the conversation pops out behind him.

"Then... Kurosawa, you do the appointment while I get my files ready..."

"Ok.. but... is it for tomorrow?" Kurosawa asked.

Hideki was already excited but he needs to calm down and think... "Yes, tomorrow will be fine..." he said as he disappear into his office, figuring if the victim is truly her...

To be continued...


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found.**

The next day, in Marunouchi police station, in Kudan Minami - Chiyoda... Hideki was at the reception together with Goto. The police officers salutes him and showed him the interview room.

"Excuse me Ishigami san and Goto san, please wait here... the victim will be arriving shortly..." one of the police said while he left the two in the room.

"I wonder what happened to the case?" Goto ask as he read through the various reports that the station received.

"It all started small..." he points out to the earliest reports that the victim has made.

Hideki was nervous and Goto knew it, he looked over at his leader and said to him, "what's wrong with this case, Ishigami san?".

"I think... I know this victim..." he replied.

"... what does that gotta do with this case?" Goto worriedly replied.

Hideki shook his head and ensured him that it was nothing...

As soon he did that, a lady walked into the room - guided by an officer...

"In here miss... they are waiting inside this room..."

Hideki straighten up his posture, Goto... still the same...

"Thank you..." he heard her thanking the man and steps into the room.

"I'm sorry for being late, there was a traffic jam in my area..." she said.

Hideki stared at her... it was her.. if it is not for her makeup and long hair.. he would recognized her in a skip of his heart beat. She sat in front of him, across the table...

"Miss Ai, is it?" Goto begins the questioning session.

"Yes.. I am..." she replied.

"Or do you want to be called, Aino?" Hideki spoke out, it caused the lady to freeze up.

"What...?"

"You're family name... Aino..."

"How... did you..."

"Don't you recognized me?"

She stares at him... wondering who is he, and suddenly an answer popped into her mind.

"Hideki... Ishigami Hideki?!"

He smiles at her... this is the kind of smile that even Goto has never seen.

"Eh hem... So when did all of this started?" Goto awkwardly asked.

"It has started a long time ago... when I just started as a model, but it has gottten worst since a year ago... that's when I quit modelling..." she replied.

Goto writes it down and started asking another question while Hideki was silently listening to her.

"Do you know him?"

"No... he's just a fan..."

Goto continues on, "you even said that you have received weird gifts lately..."

"She has changed... finally... after all of these years... Ifoundher..." Hideki thought to himself...

"Y-yes, I did received them... and a lot of them lately..." she replied Goto.

As she said that, Hideki was wondering about those gifts...

"What kind of gifts are those?" he asked.

"Eeeh... really weird ones... why?"

"Maybe we need to take a look at them... who knows that, maybe they were bug..." Hideki said as Goto nodded.

"Eeeeh?? Err... O-kay... but.. fair warning.. it's really weird..."

After a tedious questioning session, they let Shiki go...

"Shiki..." Hideki called her.

"Yes?" she turned.

"Let me see you out of here..." he suggested.

"Oh... thanks..."

As he escorted her to the main entrance, another familiar face pop out.

"Nee san!"

It was her little brother, Nagi. Hideki has met with him before in high school, he was intimidated by him... Nagi was as sarcastic as him, and a prankster too.

"Hm? You!" Nagi was shocked to see him.

"Hello, Nagi... it looks like you've grown up..." Hideki says while smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Nagi asked, not worried about Hideki's sarcasm.

"He's taking up my case... he is a police..." Shiki said.

"Him? A police?" Nagi says suspiciously, shooting a glare at Hideki.

"I'm a superintendent, Shiki..."

"What? You are? I'm sorry!" Shiki apologized and bowed her head.

"I didn't told you, that's why you didn't know..." he replied.

"Come on Shiki, Hiroshi called... he's waiting for you..." Nagi butts in.

"Oh my god... I forgotten about it... I'm sorry Hideki.. I need to go..." she says as she ran towards the car...

"I'll call you when I see any progress with the case... oh, wait..." Hideki ran up to her as he finished his sentence, he reached into his pocket and took out a card - it was a metalic card.

"This is my name card, call me if there's a problem..." He said.

"Ok..." she said, blushing as she took the card from him.

The car drove of from the station, leaving Hideki in his pool of thoughts - "Hiroshi? Is that... her..." Goto came up to him with a file in his hand, he saw Hideki looking towards the main gate.

"Ishigami san..." he calls out for him, Hideki turned and Goto gave him the file.

"The stalking incident took a turn for the worst..." he looks at him.

"Yeah... it is..." Hideki replies...

"She doesn't have a marriage license... so she isn't married yet..."

Hideki looks at him, confused... but the thoughts of him being too late has vanished, all thanks to Goto.

"Goto san! Ishigami san!" a familiar voice calls out from the main entrance where they stand.

"Kurosawa, what are you doing here?" Hideki asked.

"Well... Goto told me to pick you guys up... cause we're meeting Katsuragi san at the PM residential, about the party..." Kurosawa said.

"Ok... let's go.."

Three of them heads to the car and drove off to the PM residential.

In the car, Kurosawa broke the silence between them.

"So.. err... how was the interview?" he asked.

"..." silence was what he got...

"Oh, come on!!! Tell me!!!" he demanded like a child.

"What is wrong with you, you idiot?!" Goto shouted.

"I want to know about the client!!!!"

"It's confidential you idiot!" Goto shouted again and hits Kurosawa's head.

"Awe man! I just wanted to know how an ex model is!!!" Kurosawa rubbed his head as he drive.

"Shiki... she's a very out going girl... very nice... too friendly... she was never the one to say no..." Hideki said as he looks out the window.

The two of them kept quiet after hearing Hideki's words... and the environment in the car is quiet again, letting Hideki to again, reminiscent his high school moments.

Once at the PM residential, they were greeted by Kenta - who was on guard that day. He tells them that, Katsuragi is in the Body Guards room. They walked into the building, then suddenly...

"Oh, Ishigami san, Goto san and Kurosawa san..." Mizuki greeted them as he walked down the hallway.

"Mizuki! Off work?" Kurosawa asked.

"Yeah.. I am.." Mizuki replied.

"Oh, I heard you took up a case..." Mizuki continues on.

Hideki did not bother about it and walked into the room, leaving Kurosawa and Mizuki to chat...

"Yeah, we took up a case... the client is..." before Kurosawa finished, Goto hits his head again.

"No giving out confidential materials of our clients!" Goto scolded.

"Haha, energetic as ever Kurosawa... but I already know who your client is... cause I"ve worked with her before I join the police..." Mizuki said and he bid his goodbyes as well...

After the meeting with Katsuragi...

Hideki drove back to his apartment... a case and another mission to place more security at the PM residential, cause there will be a party there. The PM's daughters wanted to celebrate the anniversary of their meeting with their father. And he heard that, one of the PM's daughters - Aika, was a friend of Shiki's. And they were thinking of inviting her to the party as well, he did not know how to re-act but he agreed to pass the invitation to her personally.

He looks at his watch and took out the file... he noticed a 'post it' was sticking onto it and he read.

"Ishigami san, I don't know what's going on... but, I copied her phone number... here it is... Goto".

He mentally thanked Goto, but... he did not have the courage to call her... since their last call, he broke up with her...

To be continued...


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy.**

He stares at the note, even though now - the next day, he still could not found the courage to call her. He went to the PM's residential again, to pass Katsuragi some documents and to brief him about the security during the party. And he remembered yesterday's conversation with the PM's daughters...

Yesterday...

"Mizuki, pleeeeeease give her this invitation~~~" the eldest pleaded to Mizuki. It seems like he has not left the place yet.

"I don't think I will meet up with her... she is busy in that company..." he said and he saw Hideki walked out of the room with Katsuragi.

"Oh... go pass it to him... he will be seeing more of her..." he said as he pointed towards them.

"What? Ishigami san?" She turned and asked.

Hideki was confused on what Mizuki told them, but Aika ran up to him and asked...

"You know Shiki???"

"She is my client... why?" He replied and saw her eyes gleaming.

"Great!!! I want you to pass this to her... please!!! We wanted to invite her to our party!!!" She plead and pushed the invitation to him... "Oh.. wait... why is she your client? Is there something that happened to her?!" She asked.

Hideki shook his head and told her that it was nothing and left...

In the present day...

He fiddled with his personal phone at work... "Should I call her...?" He thought to himself. "What if... she... hold a grudge at me...", more thoughts came into his mind... it was clouding his judgment that day, even Kurosawa noticed it and he came into Hideki's office.

"Erm... Ishigami san?"

"What do you want Kurosawa? I don't have time for fun and games..." Hideki said and started flipping pages of his documents.

"Well... I don't wanna bug you... but... you do looked like you're confuse..." Kurosawa says and he sat on the couch in Hideki's office.

"Don't you have work to do?" Hideki asked him while looking up from the documents he was holding.

"Yeah.. I do.. but... caring for my dear leader's reputation is also vital..." Kurosawa replied again, but this time... he was pointing to the documents that Hideki was holding.

Hideki looked at it and just realized that it was upside down... he pushed his glasses up and sets down the documents.

"What's wrong, Ishigami san?" Kurosawa began asking.

"I... I'm just tired... leave me..." he replies.

Kurosawa stood up and heads to the door, but he turns around and said, "I think, you should call her..." and he left - closing the door behind him.

Hideki took down his glasses and rubs his nose bridge, he was nervous... but, with one deep breath - he took his phone and dial the number that was on the 'post it' note and pressed the dial button. It only took two rings for her to picked up her phone, it amazed him...

"Hello?" It was really her voice, she spoke in a very timid way.

"Is this Shiki?" He asked, he is reminded that he is at work right now.

"Y-yes...?" She asked cautiously...

"It's me, Hideki..."

"Oh... you have another number? Cause I saved the one on your name card..."

"Well... yeah... that's my business phone, and this... is my personal number..." Hideki told her.

"Ok..." she replied, and he then continues on..."I have something to pass to you... when are you free?"

"You mean today?"

"Yes... or... I mean, anytime you like..."

He hears giggles from her side... she was laughing at him, for being a nervous wreck.

"I'm free 30 minutes later, cause I have my break..." she said.

"Ok! I will meet you there at your work building entrance..." but before she could give him the directions to her place, he hangs up.

"Haha... I hope he doesn't gets lost..." she thought, as she remembers how he would get nervous when he calls her...

Moments later...

She walked out of her work building and saw Hideki outside the entrance, waiting for her.

"H-how...?" She asked as she walks up to him.

"Remember the card I gave you?" He said.

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Inside that card is a tracking device... since you were being stalk, I want to know where you're at..."

"You... bug me?" She said in shocked.

"I mean.. not in a bad way.. but... you err... I'll tell you inside the car..." Hideki

"But you still bug me..." she stares at him when she says that.

"It... It's for your safety!" he nervously replied, then...

"HeHe..." she giggled.

"Wha...?" he gave her a blank stare...

"You haven't change much since back then..." she stated and giggled more...

"You were... teasing me?"

"This is what you get for bugging me..."

"It's for your safety..." he said one last time before opening his car door for her.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm on a strict diet..." she replied as she gets into the car.

Hideki walked over to the driver's side and got into the car as well.

"You're skinny enough... why a diet?" he asked while starting the car and drove off.

"Hm... I'm on a strict diet on getting heavier..." she laughs...

"What? You're teasing me again?"

"Ha ha... OK... I'm not gonna tease you anymore..." she laughs even more.

As they reached a cafe, they were brought to a table for two... How long was it, that they have not shared a table and casually chat like this? It felt like, forever.

"So... what did you want to pass me, Hideki?" she asked after they ordered their lunch.

"Oh... do you know Aika and Kana?"

"Aika and Kana? Yeah I know them... why?"

Hideki took out the invitation and slides it towards her, "They wanted me to give you this..."

Shiki took the invitation and opened it up... "Eeeh... it's this Saturday?" she asked.

"Yeah... it is..." he replied, and the waitress brought their drinks to the table.

"Sure... I will be there~"

"How are you gonna go? And who are you gonna bring?" he asked and sips on his drink.

"How? By car..." she replied and grinned, " You can't expect me to walk all the way there, do you?"

"I see that your sarcasm is due to, Nagi?" he smiled as he asked.

"Yeah..."

"So.. you're gonna bring Nagi along?"

"Either him... or Hiroshi..." she said.

Hideki felt that pain again, in his heart... Who was this, Hiroshi guy, that she has been telling him.

"And... this... Hiroshi... who is he?" he finally asked.

"He's my boss..." she replied.

"So... is he your boyfriend? Cause you have been talking about him, a lot..." curiosity is getting more out of Hideki.

"Hm... I won't tell you..." she teased him again.

"You know... I can use my resources..."

"And... you know that's abusing your power..." she giggled.

"Are you teasing me again?"

"Nope... it's just that... you really didn't change..." she replied and the waitress came to their table to serve them their lunch...

They did not talk much about 'Hiroshi', but Hideki can not wait to head back to his office and find out more about them... he sent Shiki back to her work place, reminded her about the evidence that she needs to bring the next day and drove off. Curiosity and jealousy is getting most out of him...

The next day...

It was the day of their second meeting, Hideki and Goto were already waiting in the room - when the door was knocked and in comes a police officer carrying a big box, and behind him was Shiki. They greeted each other, while Shiki thanked the officer for helping her bring that box into the room.

"Phew... I was having trouble trying to put it in my car and taking it out again..." she said.

"This is... really... a big... box..." Goto stated while staring at it.

"These are the items that were sent to you by this stalker?" Hideki asked.

"Well... these are the weird ones that had been accumulated for a year..." she replied.

"Goto... let's take a look at it, make sure that it wasn't bug or anything..." Hideki ordered Goto, while telling Shiki to take a sit.

She sat on a chair that was just opposite of them, and watched them as they opened the box... she could feel her cheeks becoming red as they slowly pull out the things. Suddenly, Hideki and Goto paused for a moment when they pulled out a red lingerie and sex toys... All three of them went silent and blushed at the sight of these weird gifts...

Goto quickly throw them back into the box and cleared his throat to speak, "Miss Ai... did you use any of these?" he asked while looking at his papers.

"Heck No!" she shouted with her face all red..

"Miss Ai, thank you for the trouble of bringing this box here... you can leave, and if there's anymore updates, we will contact you..." Hideki said as he was in work mode, but his slightly red cheeks was showing.

"Erm... T-thank you..." she bowed to them and was escorted to her car.

After they saw her driving away from the station, Kurosawa went in to find Hideki and Goto - he was a nosy person after all...

"Hey~ I'm back~" Kurosawa greeted them.

"Get the hell out of here, Kurosawa.." Goto chased him.

"Awe~ I'm in this case too~ hm?" he said, but he noticed the big box on the table.

"What's in that box Ishigami san?" Kurosawa asked.

Hideki pushed his glasses up and replied, "True... you're in this case with us cause you're in my team..." but... before he could even finished it... Kurosawa opened the box.

"Pfft! Sex toys?! And lingerie?! Seriously?!" he laughed and a blushing Goto gave him a good hit on the head.

"OW!!!! So... Ishigami san... How... do you know her?" Kurosawa asked while rubbing his head, "since... you talked about her in the car, like you've known her for quite a while..." he continued.

"I just do..." Hideki replied, and it was short and simple answer.

"Kurosawa... take this box to the investigation division, see if they can get anymore info out of them..." Goto ordered and Kurosawa complained, "What?! Why me do all the hard work?!"

The investigation went on for a few days... still no signs of the stalker as he was laying low...

Hideki has been thinking of Shiki all the time... he wanted to talk to her more... wanting to know about how she was doing... and he wanted to talk about what happened between them... but for now, it was work - he needs to focus, so he can keep her safe. Looking at his phone screen, he decided not to dwell over it but to give her a call...

"Hearing her voice for a little while won't hurt..." he thought as he dialed her number.

"Hello, Hideki?"

"Hey... how are you?" he asked, he was feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm fine... hehe... I was about to call you.." she giggled.

"No wonder you picked it up that fast... what is it?"

"Erm... about the party tomorrow... Nagi can't make it, neither can Hiroshi... so... I was wondering, if you can take..."

"Sure.. I will..." Hideki replies without letting her finish her sentence.

"Huh? Really?" she said with amazement.

Hideki blushed as he heard her voice... it was like, high school all over again... "Yeah... why not?"

"Thanks a lot! I'll be ready by 6pm and I will send you my address..."

"Ok... I'll be there..."

The day of the party...

Hideki was nervous as he parked his car at her apartment's parking lot... he stood out of his car, fixed his suit and took out his phone to call her.

"Hey... I'm here..."

"Oh, you are? Ok... give me second, I'll buzz you up..." she said hurriedly.

As the security lets him into the building, Shiki lets him know which floor to go and which door number to be at. He followed the instructions and came upon her apartment, he nervously press on to the door bell...

"Coming~" he could hear Shiki called out, then the door opened.

There was a man standing there and he greeted him, "Hi... I'm Hiroshi..."

To be continued...


	4. Joke

**Joke**

"Hi, I'm Hiroshi..." the man said after opening the door for Hideki.

"I'm Ishigami, her friend..." he greeted back.

"Hiroshi!!! Come help me with my dress!" Shiki shouted from her room.

"Ok... sigh, this girl is hopeless when it comes to her dresses..." the man said and he quickly ran into her room, leaving Hideki standing out in the hall way.

"Huh? Senpai?" Hideki heard a voice and turned around.

"Oh, Nagi... good evening..."

"Good evening to you... too... oh.. so you're Shiki's date for today?" Nagi said as he brought in a dog.

"Erm... sort of..." Hideki replies as he looked at the dog.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This? This little fella is Shiki's dog, Odie..." Nagi introduced him the Jack Russell Terrier.

"Since she was going out tonight, I volunteer in taking the dog for a walk..." Nagi continues on, as he looked at her room... "She's not out yet?!" Nagi exclaimed.

"It seems that she has problems with her dress and asked for Hiroshi san for help..." Hideki replied as he felt the jealous side of him taking over.

"Geez... only that guy can touch her..." Nagi said and sat on the couch, "Senpai, you can just come in and sit... girls take longer than guys when they play dress up..."

"I heard that Nagi..." Shiki gave her brother a shocked as she walks out of the room.

"Shiki~ here's your jacket~" Hiroshi said as he brings out her jacket.

"Nah... it's alright... I don't need it..." she replied, she was dressed in her lace, long sleeve off white dress - it did not looked like she was showing a lot of skin except for her legs, cause the dress stopped at her thighs...

"Hideki... thank you for picking me up today... I'm sorry if it was out of your way..." she apologized.

"N-no... it's no big deal..." he shook his head.

"Shiki... you sure you don't need a jacket?" Hiroshi asked again.

"I'm fine... thanks for helping out..."

"Cough cough... excuse me! I'm stll here! Please no loving acts in the room when I am around..." Nagi exclaimed while making puking actions.

"You're hopeless Nagi..." Hiroshi said as he walked over to him.

"Don't come near me!" Nagi backs away.

"Haha... come on Hideki, let's go..." she said and pulled Hideki's hand.

Hideki was clueless about her relationship with Hiroshi, he wanted to know... if.. they were an item...

They got into the elevator, and that is when he asked that, darn question that was bothering him.

"Shiki... I need to ask you something..." he started.

"What is the matter?"

"Is... Hiroshi... the kind of guy you like?"

"Huh?" She looked at him and, "Pfft..."

"What?" He stares at her.

"He is my boss..." she said.

"But... you let him touch you..."

"He always does... hahaha..."

"T-that's sexual harassment!" He stated.

"He has been doing my hair and make up, plus he sometimes help me with my dresses..." she giggled some more.

"So... you two are... in a relationship?" Finally, he lets out the question.

"Us? Pfft... hahahaha..." she continues laughing.

"Why are you laughing so much?" He asked her again.

"Hideki... haha... him and me aren't a pair... cause... cause... hahahahaha..." she could not stop laughing, at this point Hideki was already annoyed and cornered her in the elevator.

"Stop it... just... tell me... what is it..." he said with his serious eyes on her.

She blushed as he was so closed to her... she had not felt this for a long time, and she said, "he's... not into any of us girls..."

To a shock, Hideki opened his eyes wide...

"What? What do you mean?" He stood up straight again.

"Hiroshi is gay... that's why I'm laughing about it..." she shyly looked away from him, but lucky for her - her long hair was covering her blushed cheeks.

"So... you... and him..." Hideki asked for another time, to confirm her answer...

"Yeah... we aren't something... since he does have a boy friend...

"Seriously?!" He said loudly and he was trying to not show his happiness towards her.

"Yeah... that's why Nagi told him to get away from him... haha... he likes Nagi more than me..." she laughed again.

"Oh my god... well... Nagi does looks feminine... he has that shota look..." he laughed together with her.

A few minutes later... they were already there at the PM' residential.

There, Hideki parked his car while Shiki waited for him by the entrance. He told her to go in first cause her stalker has not been caught yet, but... she still wanted to wait for him.

As he walked up to her, he saw her back... she already had her hair by her side, and that is when he noticed.. why Hiroshi wanted her to take her jacket... cause her back was bare down to her hip. His eyes was stuck there and his mouth opens in shocked.

"Hm..." she noticed him standing behind her, "you done parking your car yet, Hideki?" She turned and asked.He was called back to Earth and walked up next to her...

"What's with this dress?" He asked.

"What? What's wrong?" She looks all over herself and questioned him.

"Y-your back..." he said.

"Oh... it's the design of the dress..."

He escorted Shiki into the building, where they saw Aika and Kana greeting the guest with their body guards.

"Aika! Kana!" She calls out to them and they saw her with Hideki by her side.

"Shiki!!!!! You're here!!!" Aika came running towards her followed by Kana. They both went and glomp at her while greeting her...

"Long time, no see girls..."

"It really has been a long time!" Kana cried... They laughed at her for crying and the two sisters brought Shiki to meet their father, as Hideki stand to the side - greeting and got into work mode.

As he was checking up with the security, Kurosawa came up to him... as usual, he was there to annoy him.

"Ishigami saaaaan~~~" he grinned when he stand next to him.

"What do you want, Kurosawa..." he replied.

"Look at this picture I took~~~" Kurosawa took out his camera, and showed it to Hideki. He stared at the picture and realized that it was Shiki together with himself at the entrance.

"When.. did you took this?" He said and tried to snatch the camera from Kurosawa.

"Waaaaaa noooooooo!!!! Not today Ishigami san!!!" Kurosawa said and ran away from his boss.

"I'll make sure you have more work tomorrow on your desk!" He threatens.

Suddenly, his business phone beep... it was an email, and it is from... Subaru...

"So... you being that girl's escort huh? Here's a pic of you two with you spaced out, looking at her bare back..." and that, there was a picture of him - off guard. Hideki felt his temple throbbing as he deleted that email.

"I will make sure they will get more work later..." he thought for himself and he kept an eye on her.

She was chatting happily with Aika and Kana at the other end of the hall way, and he noticed that Mizuki made his way towards her.

"Shiki... it has been long since I saw you..." Mizuki greeted.

Hideki slowly and calmly walks and made it to her side.

"Ah... Mr Spy Ishigami..." Mizuki greeted him too, not knowing that Hideki has a jealous streak in him.

"Don't call me that..." Hideki replied.

"Shiki, Shiki... everyone calls Ishigami san a spy or a cyborg here..." Kana said gleefully.

"Yeah... he is scary..." Aika added, Shiki broke out laughing at him again.

"He has always been like this since then..." Shiki giggled.

"Oh... you knew each other a long time ago?" Mizuki asked and Shiki nodded her head while Hideki turned away to avoid them looking at his blushed face.

"I wanna hear about it!" Aika exclaimed and she dragged Shiki away to her room in the PM residential.

"I guess... we gotta followed them, Ishigami san..." Mizuki smiled at Hideki and followed the girls.

Hideki could feel his face hot from the feelings he was having... "Should I tell her... about how I feel? Or... wait for this case to be over? I don't want to lose her again..." Hideki follows behind them while having his thoughts run wild again. "Sigh... I just wished she really took that jacket..." he thought as he stares at her back again.

"I caught the spy staring!" a voiced shook him out of his thoughts, it was... "Hirosue?!"

"Uh oh... Run guys!!!" he shouted and the rest of the body guards ran away.

To be continued...


	5. Party

**Party.**

In Aika and Kana's room...

"Shiki~~ so tell us...how do you two met?" Aika started asking.

"Hm... How did we met anyway?" Shiki asked as she looked towards Hideki.

"Awe, come on... tell us~~~" Kana whined.

"It's confidential... How we met and even the case that we are working on, confidential..." Hideki said.

"Meh~~~ Ishigami san is no fun~~~" Kana seemed displeased.

"There, there Kana chan..." Mizuki pat on Kana's head, "If Ishigami san says it's confidential... then we shall not ask more..." he continued.

"Shiki, we heard about the stalker... is he stalking you again?" Aika asked in a worried tone.

"It's nothing to worry about, since I have him around... my case will be solve a.s.a.p" Shiki said while pointing to Hideki.

Then there was knocking on the door.

"Aika, Kana... you're father requested for you two to be outside with him..." in comes, Katsuragi - who delivered that simple message to the girls.

"Awe~~ Ok..." Kana whined.

"We'll chat on LINE later, Shiki... see ya~" Aika said and pulled her sister along, followed by Mizuki who closed the door behind him.

Hideki looked over at Shiki, and he noticed her shivering.

"You're cold, aren't you?"

"Heh heh... you... err... noticed..." she replied.

"You should have brought that jacket with you... and of course it will be cold... with that kind of outfit..." he lectures as he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulder.

She stared at him, "you talk too much..."

Before he could retaliate, the door to the room opens again - it was Kurosawa, with a grin stuck on to his face.

"Is it... adult time, Ishigami san~~~" he said cheekily...

"Kurosawa... be reminded that, you will receive a tonne of work on your desk tomorrow morning..." Hideki threatens as he pushed his glasses up, Kurosawa stands up straight and salutes to him.

"Please sir, No sir!"

The only sounds left in the room was Shiki giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet!" Kurosawa walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Kurosawa Toru! Nice to meet you~~"

"I'm Ai Shiki... nice to meet you too..."

"Ok... enough of the introductions... why are you here Kurosawa?" Hideki asked.

"Oh.. err... the Prime Minister wished his guest to be in the ballroom now, sir..." Kurosawa straighten his posture again.

"Alright... Shiki, let's go..." he said as he gesture Shiki towards the door.

"Here... your jacket..." she returned the jacket back to him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"It's ok..." she said as she wink at him.

In the ballroom...

The guest was seen enjoying them self with dancing and chatting, even for the Prime Minister's two daughters are having fun dancing with their bodyguards.

"Ishigami san..." Kurosawa whispered as he slides right next to Hideki.

"What do you want Kurosawa?" He asked.

"Why don't you asked Shiki for a dance?" Kurosawa points to where Shiki is standing.

"I'm working, Kurosawa..." Hideki replied in a whisper...

"What Ishigami san?" Kurosawa looks at him..

"I said, I'm working!" Hideki said as he pulled Kurosawa's ear - Shiki turns to them, wondering what was the problem - so she walked up to them.

"Ishigami san~~ she is walking towards here~~" Kurosawa pleaded.

"What seem... to be a problem now, Hideki?" Shiki asked.

"Nothing... just him being an idiot..." Hideki replied as he let's go of Kurosawa's ear.

"Hey, spy!" Subaru greeted.

"How many times I told you, not to call me that?"

"Hello..." Shiki greeted...

"Oh... so you must be the spy's date for today?" Subaru asked as he smirked at her.

"Ichiyanagi!" Hideki tries to scold him, but was stop by Shiki...

"So what if I am? I asked him to bring me here..." she sarcastically replied as a smile is plastered to her face.

Subaru nodded his head and laughed, "ok... ok... then... would you like to have this dance with me?" He suggested.

"Ichiyanagi, I'm not done with you yet..." Hideki grabs a hold on Subaru's arm.

"I'll dance with her!" Sora came in between them, and Hideki found himself pulling Sora back.

"Not you too..." he said as he felt his nerves at his temple throbbing.

As they were arguing in the ballroom, a familiar tune being played surrounding them... Shiki smiles, and she looked at Hideki.

"Remember this tune, Hideki?" She asked as she ignores the rest of the bodyguards there.

"Yes... erm... shall we?" Hideki nervously lift his hand.

"You sure? You were a bad dancer..." Shiki teased him.

"That's the old me... I know how to dance, in case of the job needed me to..."

"Ok..." Shiki said and placed her hand on top of his, and they slowly step on to the dance floor.

They began a slow pace, and Shiki was surprised Hideki really knows how to dance.

"Not bad..." she said.

"I told you, I'm not the old me anymore..." he replied her with a smile.

"You must have dance with a lot of girls to get to this stage..." Shiki smiled.

"Well... it was for a reason..." he said as he blushed.

"Reason? What reason?"

"Shiki... it's because..." but before he could finish what he said, the music stops and then the Prime Minister started to speak.

After a while...

Shiki walked out to the veranda and was followed by Hideki, he closed the door behind him. Secluding themselves from the bustling crowd of the party that was in the ballroom.

"Brr... it's cold... but at least it's fresh air..." she said as she rubs her arms to warm herself up.

Hideki took off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulder, "this time, don't try to take it off..."

"But, you'll get cold too..."

"I'm not that weak..." he replied and took a step back away from her, "see... I'm much more fitter than you..."

Shiki stares and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You are funny..."

"What? That's the first someone said that, for a very long time..." he said as he stares at her. He felt his face flushed and he looks up to the sky.

"Yeah... a very... long time..." Shiki softly said.

Hideki looks back at her again... he noticed her changed a lot in the past years... maybe she has grown up? Or society taught her a lot of things? He wondered about it as he stares at her.

"Hideki... Hideki..."

"Huh?" He shook out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You have been staring at me for quite some time..." Shiki worriedly said.

"It's nothing... " he denied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah..."

"So... about earlier... did you really learn how to dance?"

"T-that? Err... it was required cause of a investigation... and it reminded me of you..." he trailed off.

"Me?"

"Yes, you..."

"Hideki... I'm not that Shiki anymore... and you know that..." she said as she turns her back to him, "I... I'm just unlucky that I have this stalker, stalking me everywhere..."

"No... you're still the same... I knew it when I first seen you in the police station... Shiki..." he tries to grab a hold on to her hand but she turns around.

"What?" She asked with her face in disbelief.

"I mean... er.. you're not the same like how you were in high school but... you.. you're... err..." searching for words, Hideki stammered and scratches his head.

"This is not going anywhere, is it?" She asked and she returned his jacket while heading back into the residence.

"I told you not to take it off..." Hideki calls out for her.

"I'm not gonna listen to you..." she replied and walks away.

"Sigh... her stubborn sides are still there..." he said as he wore his jacket, there he could smell something on his collar - and realized her perfume was on it.

Sounds of a camera phone being taken...

"Oops..."

"Mizuki!!! Why is there a sound?!"

"I didn't turned it of.. haha"

"Haha my ass! Oh crap! He's staring at us!!!!"

"RUN!!!!"

"YOU PARTY POLICE!!!!!!"

The party ended... and the guest started heading back, Hideki offered Shiki a ride back home...

"That's very nice of you..." she smiles as she said to Hideki.

"It's my duty for now..."

"Right... work..." she giggled.

The rest of the journey back to her apartment was quiet, Hideki has so much in his mind but could not conveyed it out into words and left it hanging. And when they reached the entrance of her place, it was time to say good bye.

"Hey, Shiki.." said Hideki as he grips onto the steering wheel.

"Hm?" she looked up at him after unbuckling her seat belt.

"We... will.. I mean... If you ever need me... call me, either my private or work phone..." he blabbered.

"Sure... I will.." she smiled and, "Oh.. before I go..." she moved towards Hideki and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, for today... I really enjoyed myself..." she said and left.

"...K..." Hideki stared at her, his mind is blank and his face red... he drove off after seeing that Shiki went into her apartment safely, and yet... he thought about that little peck.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Stalker

**Stalker.**

The next day...

Hideki is in his office, thinking about that little peck that she gave him last night... and left his documents unattended, his coffee went cold and his untouched glasses on his desk.

"Ishigami san..." a faint call brought him back into reality. He looks up, with his blurry vision but he could make it out that it was Soma who came into his office.

"What is it, Soma?"

"I have noticed that you were spacing out since you came to work, Ishigami san... Is it because of the case that we received?" Soma asked.

Hideki wears back his glasses and looks at the files that was in front of him...

"Why don't you be frank to her?" Soma questioned him again.

"This is work, Soma... not personal interest..." he replied as Soma smiled and change the cup of coffee that was sitting on the desk for a long time.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it, Ishigami san... I should leave now, there is a meeting starting soon..." Soma then walked away.Hideki packs his documents and heads for the meeting room.

On Shiki's side...

There was a man with a package went into Shiki's work building, but he was stopped by a security guard. "Sorry sir, what can I do for you?" The security asked as he steps in front of the man.

"I have a package for Ai san..." he replied.

"I'm sorry.. the package can be delivered to the reception counter here..."

"Oh, but she stated to be brought up to her..."

"Hey, Ieda! Have you updated this?!" Another security guard calls out...

The man dodge the security stealthily as he turns to reply to the other security...

"As I was... huh? Where did he go?!" The security realized he was gone.

"Shiki... that place was great! How did you come about it?" Asked her colleague...

"I read it from the web, and thought we could try it out one day..." Shiki and her friend was leisurely talking after her lunch break and was heading back into work.

As she sat down in her office and starts flipping the documents for the next photo shoot, another colleague came in through the hallway...

"Hey, Shiki..."

"Hm... what is it Sayaka?"

"I think you got waaaaaay too many crushes..."

"Huh?"

"Look over there, there's a guy staring at you now..." her colleague giggled as she points to the man far away from them.

Shiki looks at him, even though he has a mask on - she definitely can recognized his eyes.

"Erm, Sayaka... I need to go to the next shoot now... will you passed this file to Hiroshi, please.." she said as she wrote something in the file and passed it to her colleague.

"Oh... sure thing... see ya~~" Sayaka skipped out of her office.

Shiki starts taking some files and walked off to a hallway, but the man followed her from a distance.

"How on earth did he come in here? There's security guards downstairs..." she thought to herself as she slips into a dressing room.

"I need to call Hideki..." she took out her phone from her pocket and dials his number.

The phone rang... but...

"Please leave a message after this beep..."

"Ergh... why when I need help he is busy~~~" she hangs up and seconds later, she received an auto message from him.

"I'm in a meeting now..."

"Oh.. great~~~" she thought to herself...

As she was giving up, she saw where she was... and she quickly took some clothes to change.

After a good few minutes, she left the dressing room with another girl who went in after her. She even realized that the man did not see her walk off. Shiki quickly goes out of the building and on to the street to hail a cab, that is when her phone rang.

"Hello, Shiki.. what's wrong?" It was Hideki, she almost break down but she calm herself down.

"Hi.. Hideki... I need to see you now... can we meet up?"

"What happen?"

"Please, Hideki..." he could hear her voice clearly, she was scared.

"I'll go to the place where I passed you the invitation..."

"Ok... hurry..." she said as she hangs up.

Hideki's side...

He quickly hangs up and took his jacket that he hangs over his chair, took his car keys and ran out of his office. "Whoa four eyes! What the hell?!" Kaga almost bumped into him but Hideki heard the distress call from her, so he decided to ignore Kaga for today. He drove off to the place where they had their first lunch together...

Once there, he could not see Shiki but...

"Hideki... I'm here..." a girl stood up from a seat inside the cafe.

"Shi... Shiki?"

"Yeah.. it's me..."

Hideki looked shocked... then...

"Why did you go cut your hair short?!" Hideki scolded.

"Eeh???" Her face went blank as she stares at him... "what are you talking about???"

"And... seriously, blonde? Shiki I know you work in the fashion industry, but it doesn't mean that it's suitable for you..." Hideki scolded.

"Hideki..."

"What's with the hairstyle? I still don't get it... don't tell me you called me out because of this?"

"Hi-de-ki!!! Listen to me!!!" Shiki shouted and Hideki shuts up.

"It's a wig..."

"What?"

"The stalker went into my work building... even with the security guards are there... and that's why I disguised myself to get out of that building..."

Hideki looks at her and quickly dialed his phone.

"This is Ishigami... Ayumu, I need you and Goto to head to the magazine company's building and take the CCTV footage of the said stalker... yes, he went into the building unnoticed... when you get back to HQ, let me know..." then he hangs up.

"It isn't safe for you to go back to your apartment and I need to check if you're bug..." he continues as he dials another number, while Shiki nods her head.

"Katsuragi? Yes, it's me - Ishigami. I need your help with an investigation, I need to use one of your bodyguards..."

After a few more phone calls, Hideki drove Shiki to the Pm's residence and walked into the bodyguards room."Katsuragi..." Hideki greeted him.

"Ishigami... here's the equipment you acquired..." Katsuragi said as he passed him a briefcase.

Shiki walked into the room when Hideki gestured her to go in.

"Afternoon, Miss..." Katsuragi greeted.

"Hello..." she timidly replied.

Hideki start to open the briefcase, in it was a bug detector.

"Stay still..." Hideki said as he turns on the equipment and scans around her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's a bug detector... checking if you were bugged earlier..."

Hideki turns it off and puts it back in the briefcase, "Katsuragi... is he ready?"

"He should be ready by now...", then suddenly... a girl with black hair came walking into the room, she was some what the same height as Shiki.

"Surprise~~~~" the girl said.

"Huh?" Shiki carefully examines the girl's features.

"It's me~ Sora... the one that talked to you last night..."

"Oh! But why are you dressed up like this?"

"Shiki, he will be your double... you left your car at work, am I right?" Hideki butts in and she silently nodded.

"As what Ishigami san was saying, if the stalker is there... he might still be there and we need to check if your car or your apartment was bugged too..." Katsuragi added.

"Leave it to me!" Sora proudly says and left with Katsuragi to pick her car up, leaving the two behind.

"Shiki, listen to me..." Hideki said, Shiki stood there giving her attention all to him."Sora will drive your car and stay in a hotel, to lead the stalker away your apartment... then, my team will debug your place... but in the mean while, you can't go back to either of them yet..."

Shiki nodded, she understands every single word he says... "then... what am I going to do?" She asked, but Hideki does not understand.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go home... nor head to a hotel... not even work... where am I going to rest?" She was frustrated.

"You can stay at my place for today, and go back in the morning... cause it's too dangerous now..." he offered her.

"I really need a rest... after last night, I feel like someone was watching me again..." as she said that, she was leaning at the wall - trying to find her balance.

"Shiki... let's go... you don't feel well..."

"Ok..."

As they make way to his apartment, he noticed her napping in his car. He knows that she is under so much stress from work with this kind of things happening to her.

"Shiki.. we're here..." Hideki shook her gently, just to wake her up. She slowly realized they were in a parking basement, "where are we?".

"My apartment... come on.." he said as he got out of his car. They went up to his place, and she steps into the living room...

"Wow... its actually bigger than my place..."

"Yeah... cause I had so much equipment around..."

"Yeah, I can see that..." she said as she noticed some cables on the floor.

"Those are the equipment that I use for work..."

"Are you really a spy???" Her eyes was big when she asked, Hideki snickered...

"I'm not a spy... I just work undercover at some times..."

"So it's really like a spy~~"

"No... stop learning from the party police..."

"Okay~~~"

Hideki then disappear into a room, and when he reappears - he was carrying some clothes and a fresh towel for her to use.

"Here... use this..." he passed it to her.

"Then, excuse me for using your shower..." she bows and head into the bathroom.

Hideki dials for Goto, "Goto... are you at her apartment now?"

"Yes... and we found at least two bugs and a camera in her apartment..." Goto reported.

"Where was the said bugs and camera locations?"

"The camera was at the walkway, outside her apartment... one of the bugs was found in the living room and the other, in her closet..."

"So, he had snuck into her apartment and placed it there..." Hideki was furious but he knows that it was work related, he has to suppress his emotions for this one.

"Ishigami san?" Goto said through the phone, waiting for the next order...

"That's all... head back to HQ with the CCTV footage, I will head back soon..." Hideki hangs up after ordering Goto.

"What's wrong Hideki?" Shiki asked as she came out of the shower.

He turns around then he noticed she was just wearing his white shirt, he tries to hide his blushed face by pushing his glasses up.

"Shiki... I need to head back to HQ to have a meeting with them..." he said as he looks away...

"Oh... then... am I supposed to go along?" She asked.

"N-NO!" Hideki yelp... it startled her a little...

"What are you shouting at?"

"N-nothing.. whats with the dress up anyway?" He said.

"Huh?" She looks down at her outfit.

"First off... do you really think I could wear your pants? You're taller than me and I am skinnier than you... secondly... what's the big deal?" She continued.

Hideki noticed his flushed face when he turned to a mirror, he started to grab his keys and ran out of his door.

"What's up with him?" She thought to herself.

To be continue...


	7. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day.**

 _A.N : This is a side chapter for this story. By the way, all of you are wondering... why is this story familiar? Cause I used to post them in . Yeap, I'm part of SFamily in Instagram, wattpad, tumblr, etc etc etc. So, I figure out if I can move one story here - it should be this one. Enjoy~~~~_

The clock was ticking, Hideki is still at work and Shiki was at home - both getting ready for their said dinner.

The sounds of a keyboard typing fast, rushing his report to be done - Hideki picks up his ringing phone, it was his personal phone.

"Shiki, I'll be done and be able to pick you up in about 35 minutes..." he told her as he finish packing up his report.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you..."

It was an early Valentine's day dinner, since he will be busy by then.

Shiki told him not to buy anything for her, since they just reunited - but.. he was as stubborn as her. He gotten ready her present and that bouquet of roses, he even booked their dinner in some fancy restaurant. He wanted to spoil her since he missed so many years doing it. He left his work place and heads to the restaurant first, placed the present and flowers there and quickly jumps into the car and drove off to her apartment.

Shiki hears her phone ringing and she picks it up, "Hideki?".

"I'm already here... you can come downstairs..." after Hideki said that, Shiki hangs up and studies herself in the mirror before leaving her place.

Hideki was standing outside of his car, it was a habit since the stalking incident. He would wait out of the building till he sees Shiki and would walked up to her.

She walks out of the building, with her skater black dress and heels, Hideki stares at awe... "glad she isn't revealing too much skin..." he thought to himself.

"Hideki?"

"Oh.. err.. come on.. let's go..." he opens the car door and gestured her to go in.

Moments later...

They had reach their destination, Hideki comes down the car to quickly open her door.

"Hideki... you don't have to do this..." Shiki complains.

"No... this is what I want to do... well, at least let me do it for today..." he replies.

He passed his car keys to the valet and walks into the hotel together with her...

"Why are we here? I thought you said dinner?" She asked.

"There's a good restaurant in here..."

"Oh... ok..." she was in for a surprise later...

They were brought to their seats and Hideki nodded at the waiter.

The evening started with his choice of wine and starters.

"Hideki... you're right about this place, the food is good!"

"Of course... since you were such a foodie... and you still don't eat your veggies..." he said as he points to her plate.

"Err... leave me alone for a day..." she replies.

After she said that, La vie en Rose, started to play by a violinist.

"This song..."

"Purposely for you, Shiki..." Hideki said and calls the manager to bring out the present and flowers...

"Shiki... these are for you..."

"Eeeh???" She was in shocked, and tears forming at the corner of her eyes...

She took the flowers and the present, but Hideki stopped her from taking the present.

"Shiki..." he said, and he opens the box.

She wasn't paying attention to him, she was admiring the flowers when he suddenly wrap something around her neck.

"!!!!!" She jumps a little from feeling his fingers touch her skin.

"This is for you..." he says.

Shiki looks down to see a crystal pendant on the necklace, she looks up to him and stood up.

"Hideki... thank you..." she said and hug him.

After dinner...

Shiki was heading to the entrance...

"Shiki... where are you going?" Hideki asked her.

"Hm? Aren't we going home?"

"No, silly..." he laughed at her.

"What?"

Hideki pulls her in and into the elevator, "we're staying here..." he said as he pins her to the corner of the elevator.

Her face flushed and looks away from him...

"Look at me..." he said as he pulls her chin.

"Hi-Hideki! Not here... there are cameras in here.. no?" She struggled from his advances.

"I know where are the cameras, and they do have a blind spot... which is where we are standing now..." he smirked at her.

"N-not here!" She pushed him away.

"Haha... look at you... desperate..." he laughs again and lean on the other side of the elevator.

"..." Shiki kept quiet with her face flushed.

They reached the floor of their room... Shiki noticed it was almost the top floor, she follows him from behind - a few steps away from him. She was rather frighten of him since he pulls her into the elevator.

Hideki then stops at a room and turns around to look at her, "you're... rather slow today..."

"Shut up, Hideki..." she looks away and she could hear him laughing.

He opens up the door and revealed a spacious room with a bed, a sofa, tv.. typical suite.

"Hideki... you shouldn't have done this..." Shiki said as she stands next to him.

"I just wanted to spoil you for a day..." he replied and pulls her into the room.

"I have already called for room services... they will be arriving shortly... shall we take a rest?" He smiled at her, reassuring her he wasn't there to scare her.

Then the room service came, two bottles of wine and something sweet to eat, pudding.

The next morning, Hideki plays sick while Shiki did the same and laze in the room where they were sharing...

This story is a special chapter to this fiction, we shall continue on...


	8. Reminiscent

**Reminiscent.**

 _A.N : one more thing! This fic has about 35 chapters in wattpad and still going, plus it has pictures and videos and music!!! They should have do something like that here... cause I can feature the drawings from our wonderful artists, Tufi and Juju!!!! On with the story!!!_

Hideki is now in the headquarters, briefing everyone in his team about what had happened to the victim. However, he was being reminded about Shiki's image earlier. He shook it off, and Ayumu noticed it.

"Ishigami san..." he raised his hand, like a school kid with questions for his teacher.

"What is it, Ayumu?" Hideki replied.

"Why is your face red? Did something happened?" Ayumu began questioning and with his smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He stares at the mischievous team member.

"Now, now Ayumu... this isn't the time... let Ishigami san finish his briefing... and this case..." Soma interrupted.

Hideki pushed up his glasses as he continues with his work, and he work through the whole day. He went back home, he has forgotten about having a guest...

"Welcome home!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Hideki walked to the kitchen to noticed Shiki cooking.

She turns around staring at the weird acting Hideki, "what are you looking at?"

"Uh... erm... I'm home..." he replied.

"That's... a slow reply..." she starts giggling.

"First thing first... why are you in that get up again?" He asked as he looks away.

"Like I told you earlier... I can't fit in that pants of yours..." she answered back as she turns to finish cooking the ramen.

Hideki then disappeared into his room, change his clothes and try finding a pants that she could wear.

"Hideki! What's taking you so long? Your food is gonna get cold!" Shiki shouted from the outside of his room.

He opens the door and snickered, "is this how you called Nagi? It sounds a little like your mom..."

"... you..." and she gave him a smack on his shoulder.

"Ow! What's that for?" He rubs his shoulder.

"That's for you, for being a smart-ass..." she said as she walks away, "I only cooked ramen since there was nothing in this place..." she continues.

"Wait... here..." he stops her and give her a short gym pants.

She stares at it and looked up to him, "seriously... Hideki... I'm fine..."

"It... it's not proper for a girl to dress up like this in a guy's home... err... please..." he shoved the pants to her and walked towards the dining room where she had laid out two bowls of ramen on the table.

"You are really hopeless, Hideki..." she said as she disappeared into the bathroom to put on those pants.

"It is inappropriate for a girl dressing up like that. No wonder you have a craze stalker stalking you..." he bickered.

"Hold on there, Mr Superintendent..." she came out of the bathroom with his shorts, which was a little too long for her as well - it was a drawstring shorts. "Are you referring about my choice of clothes?" She questioned him.

"See. That's better..." he said as he looks at her... but he laughed when he noticed his shorts, if he wore it - it would be above his knees... however, it was below her knees.

"See! No see!" She raged and sat down to start eating.

"Wait a minute..." Hideki said as he looked towards the clock, "it's pass midnight... what are you doing up so late... and eating???" He continues as he turned back to her.

"Err... I don't usual sleep that early... and I'm hungry... plus, I was chatting with Aika and Kana over at LINE..." she answered and slurps up her ramen.

"The PM's daughters?"

"Yeah... haha I didn't know they were the pm's daughters..."

"I can see why..."

"You're still the same meanie..." she said as she points her chopsticks at him.

"And like you're the one to talk..." he replied and stood up to clear his bowl of ramen.

"What?!" Shiki quickly slurps her final mouthful of ramen before clearing the table.

"Here, let me do the dishes... you must be tired after today..." he offered and she nodded as a reply.

His phone vibrates...

Hideki wipes his hand dry and took out his private phone from his pocket, he check it and realized it was a picture message from Shiki.

"What is the..." before he could finish, he saw a picture of him staring at her during the party in the PM's resident.

"Aika and Kana sent it to me..." she said with a grin.

"T-this is inappropriate!" He shouted with his face flushed.

"Shh!!! It's pass midnight! Your neighbors can hear you shouting..." she whispered.

Hideki pushed his glasses up and retain his posture, "my place is soundproof... it's OK..."

"Soundproof? Really?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"Then... you're definitely a spy..." she said as she waves her hand and walked away.

"I told you, not to learn from the party police..." he retorted, then another message came through to his personal phone. He stares at it... it was a picture when they were dancing.

"Shiki! Stop making fun at me!"

As he finished the dishes, he walks up to Shiki who was happily chatting with the sisters.

"Who are you chatting with?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"The sisters~"

"Right... you go sleep in my room, I'll sleep here..." he said as he prepares his towel to shower.

"Huh?"

"I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be here... that's why..."

"Erm... OK... sorry for making you go through it..." she replied and slowly stood up.

She disappeared into his room and turn off the lights, he went into the shower.

"You idiot... get a grip..." he mentally scolded himself.

The next day...

Shiki woke up and slowly drags her feet to the living room. As she was heading for the kitchen, she noticed Hideki still asleep on the sofa - and walks over to him. She was leaning behind the sofa, looking at him... it has been a while since she saw him, it was still painful to remember how they went their separate ways after he graduated.

She was reminiscing the past, when she did not notice Hideki waking up - he opens his eyes, and saw her staring at him with glistened eyes.

"Shiki... are you OK?" He asked as he lift up his hand to her cheek, but she avoided it.

"Ah... I'm OK... it's just dusty behind here..." she said and went into the kitchen, "how do you want your coffee? I'll make it for you..." she continues.

Hideki got up, even though he was not wearing his glasses - he knew those eyes were about to cry. He walks groggily towards the kitchen, his heart was telling him to hug her but his mind keeps telling him that it is work.

"Shiki..." he calls out for her.

"What?" Her reply was short and she was hiding her face.

Hideki, then reached out for her and spun her around.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as his grip tightens on her hand, regretting that he had let her go before.

"I-I'm not... you're not wearing glasses! Let me go..." she denied.

"Shiki... look at me..." he said but... his work phone rang. He lets her go and went to pick his phone up, it was Kurosawa on the other side of the line.

"This is Ishigami, what is it Kurosawa?" He held his phone against his ear and listened to Kurosawa about the report and who they think the stalker was.

"All right... I'll be there soon..." he hangs up the call and look at Shiki, "I need to be going soon... I'll send you back to your place first..." he said when he went into the bathroom, leaving her in the kitchen to calm herself down.

Moments later...

They were at her apartment entrance.

Shiki took a day off, cause her car is not back from the police station and she needed rest. She already called up to her boss, telling him about the situation that she is in.

"Look, Shiki... I..." Hideki spoke up as he walk together with her till she was in her home.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'll be doing a look out later at night... but, if there is anything wrong... don't hesitate to call me..." he said.

"Look... look out?"

"There are some of my men outside this building right now... they are doing the look out and will change shifts... I'll be doing the night shift..."

"B-but... aren't you tired? Since you were working late into the night..."

"I'm used to it... remember, call me if something happen... alright?" he said and Shiki gave him a nod as an answer.

He left the building after saying goodbye and quickly hop into his car and heads to work. He was still in his emotional dispute, and he was afraid of losing her again.

Once he was in his office, Kaga came by.

It was a very rare moment, for Kaga to be around in his office.

"Hey, four eyes..."

"Surely you don't mean me..." Hideki replied as he took out his reports.

"Is there another guy wearing glasses here?" Kaga sarcastically questioned him.

"What do you want?" Hideki asked him.

"Well... just wanted to know how a pudding loving bastard is getting along with this case..."

"My team has found out the identity of the said perpetrator..." Hideki replied Kaga, without looking at him.

To be continue...


	9. Treasure

**Treasure.**

Evening falls... Hideki checks his watch and get his things ready to head to Shiki's apartment. He has the documents containing the details of the said stalker and he puts it in his bag. He took his keys and heads for the parking lot.

Couple of minutes later, he reached the apartment building and saw that her car is back from inspections. He takes out his private phone and dials her number, a ring or two - she picks it up.

"Hideki?"

"Hey... I see your car is back with you..."

"Oh... you're here?"

"Yeah... I'm just downstairs..."

"Wanna come in for tea?"

"No, thanks... I'm still working, remember?"

"Right... says the one who uses his private phone to call during work..."

"Haha... sarcastic aren't you?"

"A certain 'negi' taught me that..."

"Well, he taught you good..."

"Thank you... but, is that a compliment?"

"You know it's rare for me to compliment people..."

"Ok... I'll take it for it is..."

"Good... it's getting late, go to sleep..."

"Yes, sir!"

Their little conversation made him smiled.

He then went through the documents again... and kept an eye on her.

"Anything, Goto?"

"Nothing..."

He even checks up with the rest of his team that surrounds her apartment, while typing away a few reports that he brought from work. As he took a sip from his cup of coffee, he saw his phone ringing... it was from Shiki - but... in the middle of the night? Did she woke up? He picks it up, thinking about how to lecture her back to sleep.

"Shiki, why are you awake?" he asked her, but... the sounds of her stammering shocks him.

"Hi-Hideki..." she breathes heavily.

"What's wrong?" he sat up from his seat.

"I... just heard a... noise coming from outside..."

"Stay in your room... I'll check it..." and after he says that, he looks outside her place - and made a few calls from the walkie talkie.

"Shiki... it's all clear... there's nothing in or outside your place..."

"B-but... I'm scared... Hideki..." she started sobbing.

"Ok.. I'm coming up... don't open until I call your phone..."

"Ok..."

He ran into the building and quickly get into the elevator, then he rushed out when the elevator reaches her floor.

"Shiki.. I'm outside your door..." he panted, and the door opens for him.

"Hideki..." she said.

"You heard sounds? Where is it coming from?"

"It sounded like it's coming from the balcony..." she shivered.

"Wait here..." he pulls Shiki to the living room and went over to the balcony to check it and he noticed her dog was staring outside as well.

"I need someone check the roof and the area that the balcony is facing... the victim said she heard noises coming from here..." Hideki gave out orders into his walkie talkie.

"There was really someone there?" Shiki asked, and Hideki told her the truth.

"I'm not sure about that, but... your dog has been staring out there too... So we need to check it..."

As she heard Hideki's explanations, she dropped down to the floor.

"Shiki?! Are you ok?" he rushed over to her.

"I... I'm..." she stammered.

"Shiki... what is it?"

"I'm scared, Hideki... I can't... take it..." she burst into tears.

He stares at her... he know he should not be doing this, but his body would not even listen to his mind now. He reached out and hug her tightly, bringing her to gasp.

"I will be here, Shiki... don't be afraid anymore..." he calms her down.

"Hideki..." she place her hands behind him.

"Will you... let me stay here with you?" he asked, " just to protect you..." he continued.

And her only answer was a simple nod.

He helped her to stand, and went into her room. He could feel his face reddened, since he had not stepped into her room once - even when in high school, he only visited her house and never her room. As they were in her room, he followed her to her bed... gently helping her to sleep.

"You go to sleep... I'll be right here..." he offered.

"Ok..." she replied, but instead of sleeping... she stared towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This... is the first time that you come into my room..." she said.

"Err.. well.. it wasn't right to do so since I was your senpai and your parents were strict... so, I respect that..."

"... What about that? Why are you babbling about high school?"

"It's not only high school... I will do the same if it wasn't for this circumstances... err... I mean..."

"Right... I got it... goodnight..." and she closed her eyes shut.

About a few minutes with her, she was completely asleep - tired from bursting into tears earlier, Hideki stood up and leave her, then stayed in the living room. Her dog caught his eyes, he was still glaring outside the balcony. Hideki walked over and petted the dog, he was not snarling at him anymore but he was still alert of something outside. It was too risky to open the balcony now, since it was late into the night and it was dark - it could harm either him, or Shiki. He then rest on the sofa, thinking about the past...

Morning came, he fallen asleep on the sofa - which was rare for him to do during a case, and he quickly sat up to look around the surroundings. He wasn't imagining things.. he was still in her apartment, and walked over to her room, slowly creeping in to check on her. Shiki still asleep in her bed but the only thing that woke her up was, her dog running between his legs through her door and tries to jump up on to her bed.

"Hey you... come back here.." Hideki whispered loudly, but to no prevail... Odie, woken up his master...

"Mm... Odie... what is it?" Shiki asked as she slowly gets up.

"You're awake... sorry.. I was checking up on you, and your dog force himself in here.." he said as he walks over to her.

"How are you feeling? Better?" He asked her.

"A little... since I know that you were here... it help... a lot..." she replied and rubs her eyes... then she realized something... "did you get enough sleep?" she looks up at him.

"Ah... yeah, I did..." he gave her a wryly smile.

"That's a good thing to hear..." she then stood up and drags her feet out, she turns around... "do you want coffee?" she asked.

"Sure..." he replied and walked towards the door, but something caught his eyes on the shelf.

He went to it and took it out... "This... album..." he said and opens it.

Looking through the first page, it was hand written. Before he could advanced to the second page, Shiki walked into the room.

"Hideki?" She calls out for him and she stare at the album, "H-Hideki!" She shouted with her face blushed as she tries to snatch the album away from him.

"I didn't know you kept it..." he tries to avoid her.

"Give it back! It's embarrassing!!!" She lounge for it again, forgetting their height difference.

"Hey! Since when you had this picture of me sleeping?! And... Minnie mouse ears?!" He questioned her.

"Mou~~ give it back... don't you have work?!" She grabs for the album.

"Yes I apparently do... but... tell me, why you have that picture???"

"It's my secret!!!" She said and finally got a hold of their first date album.

"I should've brought you to an aquarium rather than Disney Land..." he grumbled.

"I like Disney Land... now.. coffee. Outside!" She shooed him away.

After checking the premises of the area where the balcony was facing...

Hideki sent her off to work.

He then drove off to his.

"Oi... four eyed pudding lover..." Kaga calls out.

Hideki looks at him and ignore.

"Hey... I'm talking to you..." Kaga said.

"I'm sorry.. were you talking to me?"

"Namba wanted to see you in his office now..." Kaga replied in annoyance.

Without a word, Hideki walks over to the said office.

"Ishigami... here have a seat..." the cheerful voice of Namba resounds in the room.

"What is it that you need Kaga to call for me?" Hideki asked.

"Oh... it's about that case you are assign to... the stalker case..."

"Yes, we have a lot of evidence that we can pin point to a person..."

"Well... it seems that we need to slow down the capture process..." Namba said as he puts down a file.

"What about the victim? Aren't we going to keep her out of the danger?" Hideki asked, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Ishigami... I don't know what's your relation with the victim and vice versa... but... this man... he was involved in something big... look through the file, we just recovered evidence about him in some kind of organization... we need to lure him out..." Namba replied with stern and clear words that made Hideki think of his actions...

Shiki's side...

"I heard there's a politician gonna be interviewed here in the studio..." her friend said.

"Oh, really? That will be a first... we usually interview celebrities and models, so this is our first time interviewing a politician..." Shiki replied as they walked through a walk way towards her office.

As they were walking - a man passed her by and stop, "Shiki, is that you?" He asked.

She turns around and saw, "Yuusuke?!"

"Yeah, it's me..." Yuusuke replied.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to do an interview..." he replies.

"Interview? Wait, you're the politician that's going to be interviewed here?"

"Yeah!"

To be continue...


	10. Chance

**Chance!**

"I'm glad I can have coffee with you... it has been really long since I last seen you..." Yuusuke said.

They were a cafe, it was near Shiki's work place.

"I didn't know you turn out to be a politician..."

"Hey... what do you mean by that? Am I not that capable?"

"Oh... it's not that... it's just that I didn't know you were interested in politics..."

"Yeah, yeah... say what you want.. I know I'm not as good as Mr Superintendent, Ishigami..."

They both giggled about the statement he made...

"Oh, by the way... I've heard that both of you finally see each other, am I right?" He asked, she then suddenly blushed.

"He... told you?"

"Yeah... you know... when, he graduated from America and came back... the first thing he ask me for, was you..."

"What?" She was taken aback from it.

"He was searching for you ever since then... and suddenly, I got a hold on you. Remember the school reunion? After you left, he came. And I told him about you, he went berserk..." he smiles at her.

Shiki kept quiet as she stares into her cup of coffee.

"Shiki... as a friend... will you give him another chance?" he said, and Shiki looks up to him.

"I know he shouldn't have to break up with you at that time... he ran to me crying after that and said he doesn't want to leave someone who was dear to him... Shiki... please... give him another chance..." Yuusuke continues.

"I..." but before she could start with her sentence, her phone rang - it was a call from an unknown number.

"Yuusuke... can you erm... answer that for me, please..." she request, and without asking he answered it.

"Hello?" He cautiously said but he did not hear anything, and it hang up.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No... he or she hang up the phone..." he replied.

"I see..."

"Shiki, even though Hideki tells me everything... but he doesn't tell me about his cases... is, everything ok?" He asked.

Shiki told Yuusuke about the stalking case and how bad it has begun. He listened to her story quietly and said, "Shiki... here's my number... just in case you couldn't get Hideki..." he offered.

"Thank you..." she replied.

"Hopefully this will resolve early... I know Hideki will do it fast cause it's you... he wants you to stay safe..."

They went their separates ways after that. Shiki went back to work, as she felt something stirring in her heart.

Hideki's side...

He wondered if he should tell her about the case or not. He opens the file and read through all of it. The one behind Shiki's stalking was also behind the activities with one of the groups that was targeting the Prime Minister and his two daughters. He really wanted to lure the culprit, but he is also afraid of hurting Shiki. He took off his glasses and sighed at the thought when suddenly, his phone rang.

"Yuusuke?" He said as he saw the screen on his work phone and picks it up, "what is it Yuusuke?"

"Hideki... want to know something?" Yuusuke asked.

"Know... what?"

"I met up with Shiki today..."

"You did? What for?"

"I had to do an interview at her work.. and I bumped into her. Plus we went out for lunch..." Yuusuke teased, he knows Hideki has a jealous streak in him.

"And?" Hideki was annoyed that Yuusuke was teasing him.

"Oh.. I gave her my number too!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"So?"

"... oh come on! Be mad at me! Geez... why are you cold blooded?" Yuusuke rage.

"I don't feel like being annoyed by you at the moment..." Hideki replies.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm caught up at work..." Hideki heavily sighed.

"Is it because of the stalking incident?"

"How did you know?"

"I asked Shiki about what's bothering her after an unknown phone call..."

"What?!"

"What, what?"

"You said an unknown phone call?!"

"Yeah... she received an unknown phone call and asked me to listen..." Yuusuke explains.

"Where is she?!"

"Huh? Back to work, I guess... cause that's the last place I left her..."

"I'll call you later... I need to check up on her..." Hideki hangs up the phone and quickly dial for her number.

Hideki was a little anxious when he heard Yuusuke said about an unknown caller, and since the stalker had been into her place easily - he was afraid of what it could happen.

"Hideki?" Shiki picks up the phone, and he heaved out his anxiety.

"You're alright..." he softly said.

"Huh?"

"I mean... I heard it from Yuusuke that you two went out together..." Hideki covers up his whispers.

"Oh, yeah... we bumped into each other earlier..." she said.

"That's good.. erm... I will pick you up from work later..."

"Yeah... sure..."

"Well... I'll see you then..."

"Ok... erm... see you later..." she said and hangs up the phone.

Hideki sets his phone down onto the table when a knock was heard from his door.

"Come in..." he ordered and, it was Kaga who comes into his office.

"What brings you here, Kaga?" Hideki asked.

"For your information, Namba has me team up with you for this case..." he announced.

"What?"

"If you want to know more... ask him for yourself..." Kaga said as he threw down a file on Hideki's table, "I rather prefer working alone than to gang up with a pudding lover such as yourself..." and he left.

Hideki is now confused with that bold statement which Kaga said, and he again walks towards Namba's office.

He barged into his office, not even knocking.

"Namba, I need to know why am I being team up with that crude excuse for a man?" He demanded.

"Oh... since we found out that the stalker has been meeting with one of the groups who was targeting the Prime Minister, I would like you two to work together with it..." Namba explains in a calm voice.

"Don't you think it's too dangerous for both parties?" Hideki questioned.

"If we can crack this down, then it's like killing two birds with one stone..." he explains again.

"But..."

"No buts Ishigami... the Prime Minister is our top priority..."

Hideki then left Namba's office, he was almost going to erupt if he did not leave. He could not understand what he said, that he has to slowly lure the suspect out. It will not be easy when one of them is stalking Shiki, and in a bad way. He was then reminded about the bomb threat that she received the last time, and how the suspect sneaks into her work place and into her apartment. He knew she was not safe at the moment, and he needs to figure out a way to do it.

Shiki's side...

She has finished her work and was starting to pack her bag when her phone rang. The name on her phone's screen was, "Yuusuke?" She picks up her phone and answered it.

"Hi Shiki!" his cheerful voice sounds through the phone.

"What is it, Yuusuke?" she giggled.

"Oh.. er.. Did Hideki called you earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah he did... why?"

"Erm... I told him that you received an unknown call... and he sounds angry..."

"Haha, so... he scolded you?"

"Well... not really..."

"And why are you calling?"

"Erm... as an apology to both of you... let me treat you two to dinner..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Oh... haha... you're off work now, right? Shall I pick you up?" he asked.

"Hm... Hideki is picking me up now... why don't you call him?"

"Ok! I will!!! Then, I'll see you!" Yuusuke cheerfully said and hangs up the phone.

Shiki saw her phone, she received a text message.

I'm downstairs, at the entrance.

It was from Hideki... he was waiting for her at the main entrance of the building that she works at. And she hurriedly went off. She saw him talking to his phone as she walks closer to him.

"Oh, really now..." Hideki said while putting his finger to his lips, signaling a quiet sign.

"Ok, so where should we meet up with you? Right, I know that place... Ok, give me 15 minutes - we'll be there..." and he hangs up his phone.

"Was it Yuusuke?" she asked.

"Yeah. He invited us for dinner..." he replied, " come on, let's get going..." he continues.

As he drove off to the designated restaurant, he wanted to talk to Shiki about the stalker... but, it was not the time to do so. He will tell her after the dinner and will plan it out with her.

To be continue...


	11. Care

**Care**

They have reached the restaurant where Yuusuke was waiting.

"We have reservations with Yamano..." Hideki told the waiter and was lead into the place.

They saw Yuusuke waving at his seat, "I'm glad both of you can make it..." he says as he gesture to their seats.

"So... what's the occasion?" Hideki asked him.

"Oh... nothing.. really... it's just that, I'm happy to see you two together..." he replied.

"Yuusuke... we're not exactly... erm... together..." Shiki said.

"What? If that's so..." Yuusuke trails off and looks at Hideki.

"What?" Hideki questioned him.

Yuusuke stares at him when finally, "Ow! Why do you need to do that for?" Hideki said in pain. Apparently, Yuusuke kicked him at his leg.

"Anyway... Shiki. How's work? I hope I didn't mess up the interview..." Yuusuke ignores Hideki.

"Erm... they said it was good... thank you for the interview, Yuusuke..." she replied.

"Ah... it's no big deal... and what about you, Hideki? Anything... I mean 'anything' happen to you today?" He smirks at Hideki.

"I don't like that smile on you..." he replied.

"And I don't like you playing around with Shiki like that..." Yuusuke said.

"I am definitely not playing around... it's work..." he bickered.

"Yeah, Yuusuke... it's related to his work..." Shiki defended him.

"Shiki... don't let this guy push you around like that... you should push him back... or least give him a well deserve punch!" Yuusuke exclaims.

"Excuse me sir, can we begin serving dinner?" The waiter said.

"Oh... yes you can..." Yuusuke replied and they kept chatting through out their dinner.

After dinner, all three of them was at a nearby park for a little relaxation.

"Ah... I haven't relax in a while now..." Yuusuke said.

"Me neither..." Hideki joins him at the bars.

"Hey, I'm working hard too..." Shiki said and they all laugh.

"Hey, Hideki..." Yuusuke calls out.

"What is it?" he replied back.

"Remember in school we used to do this during gym class?" Yuusuke said as he points to the bars.

"Yeah... I remember..." he replied as they both walked over to it while Shiki stands and watched.

"Oh.. I wonder if you can still do it..." Yuusuke challenged him.

"I wonder about it myself too..." Hideki says as he took off his glasses and walks over to Shiki.

"Keep them for me..." Hideki said and put his glasses into her hand.

"Ok..." she replied.

"Hey, hey... is that love I smell in the air?" Yuusuke stated and Shiki blushed.

"Stop teasing her.." Hideki retorted.

"No? I'm nearest to you and yet you took time and energy to walk over to her and handed your glasses to her... isn't that love?" Yuusuke teased again.

"Not really... I handed it to her cause, she'll looks after it better than you..." Hideki argued and stands in front of the bar.

"Why did you have to be a meanie and disappoint her like that?" Yuusuke said while looking at a blushed Shiki.

"Alright... here I go..." Hideki says and starts swinging the bar... but, he has forgotten that he is much more taller than he used to be - and when he swings down, he accidentally hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Hideki! Are you alright?" Shiki came running to him.

"Ah... I'm alright..." he replied.

"Pfft... hahahahahahahaha! It seems that a cyborg like him does fail at times like these!" Yuusuke started laughing.

Shiki helped Hideki up, "ah... I can't believed I fail..."

"Haha! I knew you couldn't do it!" Yuusuke laughed.

"Maybe I didn't get it right..." he said, "let me try it again..." he continued.

"No! Stop it!" Shiki pulled his arm.

"Yeah, Hideki... stop it!!!" Yuusuke imitates her.

"Yuusuke!" she shouted at him.

"I can't let him walk over me Shiki... I'll be fine now.." Hideki reassures her.

As he said that, Shiki lets go of him.

"Just.. be careful.."

"I will..."

And just like that, he did the bar swing again - without another accident.

"Ya, ya... oh the great Ishigami Hideki... I bow to your greatness~~" Yuusuke teased him again.

"Stop that Yuusuke... earlier was just miscalculations..." Hideki replied.

"You're talking like a cyborg now..." Yuusuke chided and they laughed.

"Now, then... hey.. Shiki. I bet you can do it too..." Yuusuke said.

"Huh?" She gave him a questioned stare.

"Yuusuke... no... can't you see she's wearing a skirt?" Hideki defends.

"Oh.. I didn't see it..." he teased again.

"And she can't do it since after the fall she had..." Hideki said again.

"Fall?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yeah... I had a fall back in Junior High... and need stitches.. so, I'm afraid of it..." Shiki replied.

"Oh... ok.. I didn't know that. Hm. How come you know that, Hideki?"

"Erm.. she told me in High School, when I noticed her at the sides during gym class..." Hideki answers.

"Oh... so you 'noticed' her eh? Too bad I had graduated from High School when you came, Shiki..." Yuusuke teased both of them again.

Shiki and Hideki blushed a little, then Yuusuke started laughing.

"Oh... right..." Hideki said, as if he remembers something.

"What is it, Hideki?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki... I need you to listen to me. What I'm about to tell you is for you're own safety..." Hideki turns to her and puts his glasses back on.

"What?" Shiki was stunned.

"The stalker that has been stalking you, is also involved in one of the groups that made up an organization... who is also targeting the Prime Minister and his two daughters. And..." Hideki trails off.

"What?! Hideki! That's a serious matter!" Yuusuke shouted at him.

"I know!" He replied and stares at Shiki, who was stunned in listening to his explanations.

"Shiki... from today onward. I need you to stay in my apartment, and I will send you back and forth to work. Just to protect you..." he continues.

"I... what am I going to do?" Shiki softly said.

"Just go Shiki... go over to Hideki's place. I know he will protect you..." Yuusuke shook her.

"Ok..." she softly agrees.

"Then let's go over to your place and pick up a few things..." Hideki said.

And they left, while Yuusuke went his own way.

They reached her apartment, and Hideki opened the door to it then went in first. The only thing they saw was Odie running up to them.

"I need to call Nagi to help me with my dog..." Shiki said as she pulls out her phone.

"Yeah... but you should go pack your stuff, I'll feed the dog..." Hideki offers.

"Thank you.." she replies and disappears into her room.

Moments later, she comes out with a bag - clothes that last for a week.

"Ok, I'm done... and Nagi will be coming here to pick Odie up..." she says and Hideki walks to her.

"Ok... let's go..." and they left the building.

In the car, the atmosphere was quiet... only the sounds of their breaths. Both seem nervous... but, it was due to work.

"We're here, Shiki..." Hideki was the first to break the silence.

"Oh.. erm.. yeah..." she replied.

They went into the building, Hideki upfront while Shiki follows his leads. It was a quiet place... sounds of foot steps echos through the hallway.

Hideki opens the door to his apartment and let's her in.

"Why don't you take a shower first, Shiki?" Hideki asked.

"Ok... erm.. where should I put my bag?" She looks around.

"In my room of course... don't worry, I'll sleep in the living room..." he offers and she went into his room.

After a brief shower, she came out in her shorts and tee - and nervously went up to him.

"Hideki, it's your turn to take a shower..." she said.

To be continued..


	12. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

Shiki walks out of the bathroom in her shorts and tee, drying her hair and she calls out for Hideki.

"It's your turn now..."

"Oh, that was fast..." he said.

"I'm used to take quick showers..."

"I see... there is snacks in the fridge, go help yourself to it..."

"Alright..."

She walks into the kitchen and opens the door to the fridge, "snacks he says... they are... puddings..." she thought to herself. But she still took one and sat on the sofa and ate it... A little while later, Hideki comes out and saw her eating it.

"Are you ok? You don't usually eat sweets..." he said.

"Hm? I do eat them... just.. not like you..." she replied.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Is that a threat?"

Both stared at each other and they laugh.

"Haha, how on earth did you changed into this kind of person, Shiki?" he started asking.

"Well... one will change when they grow up..."

"Pfft!"

"What's so funny?"

"To be honest, you never did change... not a single bit..." he laughed.

"What?!"

As they bickered, Hideki took off his glasses to wipe away the dirt on it... and as he did that, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah... You used to wear glasses, are you still using them?" he asked.

"It's the 21st century, Hideki. I went for a laser treatment and sometimes I need to use contact lens... but, I don't usually used them either... I don't have that high degree anymore..."

"Laser treatment huh? You have to cover your eyes with shades so it will not damage your eyes for a time being..."

"Yeap..." she agreed and snatched his glasses from him.

"H-hey! Shiki!"

She puts his glasses on and, "I'm Ishigami Hideki from the 3rd year, 1st class.. and I'll be taking care of you!" she imitates him.

"Pfft... did I say that?" he laughed.

"Oh, I bumped into you... Sorry... Oh here is your glasses... ack sorry for giving you a head butt..."

"What? Hey, I'm really sorry about that! I didn't see you then... and I didn't mean to head butt you..." he retorted.

"Oh, welcome new members... please introduced yourself~~" she imitates again.

"I didn't say that, it was Keisuke... and wait... now, who is the one is babbling about High School? Give me back my glasses!" he snatched his glasses back, and fell next to her, but... their faces was, a little too close. There was a feeling of déjà vu...

"Erm.. Hideki... you're... erm.. too close..." she said.

"H-Hideki?" she calls out again with her face blushing.

"Shiki... I..." then his phone rang... he cursed in his mind about it.

She backs away, leaning back on the sofa and still blushing.

"Hello, Ishigami here..." Hideki answers his phone and walked into the kitchen to take out a cup of pudding from the fridge.

"Yes, I will see to the arrangements with Kaga tomorrow... Ok..." he then hangs up his phone.

He then walks back to the living room and sat back onto the sofa, opening the cup of pudding - he looks over to Shiki, who was grinning at her phone.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Oh... the two sisters..." she replied, eyes still glue onto the phone.

He stares at her, and he realized he was getting a little jealous from this small action.

"Shiki... go to the room and sleep..." he ordered.

"Wha? What about you?" She asked and she looks at him.

"I'm sleeping here, remember?" He said while he stretches his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah... nothing. Just a little back pain after swinging on that bar..." he replied.

"Hideki..."

"Yes?"

"Come sleep in bed..." she muster the courage to say it.

"What?"

"I.. I mean... you have work and you need to protect me... but if you're suffering from back pains and all... you can't be able to do your duty... right?" She babbled.

"But... Shiki..." he looks at her standing up and in front of him.

"Come on! Let's go!" She dragged him and he reluctantly follows.

In his room... on his bed... it will be the first time that they shared it together. But it will not be the first time that they slept next to each other...

He lies there, nervously... hoping that she would not hear the fast pace beating of his heart, and for her... vice versa.

She could not take it anymore, so she turns to look at him... and noticed he did the same.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"How long was it, when we did slept next to each other?"

"It was in Summer... we were studying in my house... and we took a nap in the living room..."

"Haha... that actually sprained my neck..." he laughs.

Shiki looked on and felt her nervousness fades away...

"Hideki..." she softly whispers.

"Yes?" He looks at her with gentle eyes.

"Please... don't... make me fall too deep for you..." she said.

Hideki was stunned... he knew he had to clear up what he did in the past... the way he left her hanging with hopes and let her down.

"Shiki... I can't do that..." he trails off and looks at her, "... she fell asleep..." he thought to himself.

Then he gently moves over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "goodnight... I still love you..." he whispers while holding her hand that was closed to him.

Flash back...

Hideki was standing outside the library, waiting for a certain person to come. He was actually early, due to a teacher who was on medical leave.

"Ah! Senpai!!!! I'm so sorry!!!" She came running up to him.

"Ah.. it's ok, I was early..." he replied.

"B-but..."

"Come on... I'll help you with history... and I need your help with English..."

"Oh... ok, senpai..."

"And please..."

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me that, Shiki..."

"Ok..."

After 30 minutes of studying history, they had realized they were alone and so, "Wa! I can't stand this!!! Too much for my brain to handle!!!!" Shiki raged.

"Shh! Keep it down! We're in the library!" Hideki shouted back.

"But you're shouting too!"

"Do your homework, Shiki..." he replies as he pushed his glasses up.

"Meh! Let me rest~~"

"No..."

"Argh~~~~" Shiki throws a tantrum and accidentally drops her glasses onto the floor.

They both bend down to grab it, and he got it first for her. As they both looked up, their faces was close...

"Sen... pai..."

"Shiki, I told you not to..."

"You're too close, H-Hideki..."

"I know..." he said and move slowly towards her.

Both closed their eyes on cue as their faces got closer... "Hey! What are we going to do next?!" Another student shouted across the hallway, making them jump back from each other with their face blushed.

"Erm... Shiki... I think we should go now..." Hideki says.

"Err... yeah. Good idea... err... I'll see you later..." Shiki replies as she quickly grabs her books and run out of the library, while Hideki was cursing who ever it was that interrupted them in his mind.

Morning came...

Shiki woke up and noticed Hideki was not there. She groggily walks out of the room and went into the kitchen where she found him making breakfast.

"Yawn... morning..." Shiki yawned.

"Morning... go take a shower, I have prepared breakfast for the both of us..." he replied.

"Ok..." she nodded and went into the shower.

After a moment in the shower, she was dressed and in the living room.

"Hm?" She looked for him, and he was not there.

"I wonder... where he is..." she thought.

Then the door to the apartment opens, Hideki walked in with a box.

"Work?" She asked.

"No, it was address to you.. from an unknown sender..." he replied, and was scared of opening it.

"Do you think... it's him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure... but we have to be careful about it..." he said and puts the box down onto the floor.

"Shiki, stand far away from me..."

"What? No..." she replied and walks closer to him.

"Shiki..." he firmly said her name, which made her stopped in her tracks.

He slowly took a pen knife and cuts the box, where the tapes were and gently opens it.

"There's a note... here..." he passed it to her.

And he continues to dig the box, pushing all the foam bits aside to reveal... "snacks?"

"Hideki! It's a note from Yuusuke!" She calls out.

"Huh?" He stood up and next to her, to read what ever note Yuusuke wrote.

"Hi, Shiki! I know you're gonna get sick from eating too much pudding, since IT IS Hideki himself... here are some snacks for you to enjoy through out your time as a PRISONER in his care... psst... don't let him know I said that... anyway... remember what I said to you during lunch... see ya!!!! Yuusuke"

"I'm... gonna get him for it.." Hideki said and pushed his glasses up.

To be continued...


	13. Flashback

**Flashback**

Hideki sent Shiki off to work and he goes to his... he needs to make some arrangements with Kaga, the only person he doesn't like working with. Then he received a phone call, he answers it with his Bluetooth receiver..

"Ishigami here..."

"I'm Katsuragi..."

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about..." Katsuragi stalled.

"What is it?"

"Hi, Ishigami san!!!!!!!! It's me!!! Kana!!!!!!!" one of the daughters of the Prime Minister shouted.

"..." Hideki went silence, as his ear hurts from that shouting.

"We just wanted to ask you a favour~" she continues.

"What is it, Miss Hiro?"

"We wanted to see Shiki... can we meet her tomorrow? Since it's a Sunday and all!!!"

"I need to ask her first..."

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kana pleaded.

"Pass this phone to Katsuragi first..."

"Ok!!" Kana gleefully follows his directions.

"Katsuragi here..."

"I can't promise her anything... since both parties are in danger..."

"I know... but, maybe you can leave her to us..."

"I'm busy tomorrow and I can't protect her... I'll send Goto with her..." Hideki said.

"Ok... I will do my best in protecting her as well..."

"Thank you..." and he hangs up the call.

He drove into the headquarters, where Kaga is waiting for him impatiently in the board room.

"You're a little late..." Kaga chided.

"You're a little early..." Hideki shoots back.

"Eh hem..." Namba clears his throat and the two get to their seats and their meeting starts.

The meeting goes on till evening...

Both teams has agree on the plan, even though Hideki was not.

He thought that, if this case drag on too long - Shiki will be in danger, cause the said stalker is deranged about her. As he was deep in thought, his trusty subordinate walks over to him.

"Ishigami san?" Goto spoke up, Hideki turns and looked at him.

"Goto, I need you to accompany the victim to the PM's residence tomorrow..."

"Me? What about you?" Goto asked.

"I need to go collect data... since the second unit of the metropolis are busy..."

"What about, Kurosawa?"

"He will follow you..." that was all Hideki said, and he turn to leave the room.

"Hey... pudding lover bastard..." Kaga calls for him.

"What do you want?"

"It's about the victim. I wanted to know why you're doing this..."

"Kaga... you can go eat mochi and leave me be..." and he walks off.

It was time to pick her up...

And he drove to the entrance of that building and stood outside his car.

He did not have to wait long, when he spotted Shiki running up to him.

"I'm sorry if I was late..." she panted.

"I just got here..." he replied and pats her back.

"Hideki?" She blushed at his actions.

"Come on, let's go for dinner and head home..." he said and escort her to the car.

She stares at him... wondering why he acted weirdly.

They had their dinner and went back home.

"You know why I was running out of the entrance?" she said.

"Hm? Was there some giant worm chasing you?" he replied.

"..." she stares at him, "no..." she continues.

"Then, what is it?" he asked.

"I was taking tickets, and Hiroshi handed to me late. That's why I rushed..."

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"Taadaa~~" she took out tickets from her bag, "tickets to my last show~~" she explains.

"Last show?"

"My last time walking in a fashion show. Here, you can have one...I'm going to give out the rest to family and friends..."

"Fashion show? I thought you quit modeling a year ago?"

"Oh... the designer is a friend of mine, and she wanted me to do it..."

"I see... so who are you planning to give out?"

"Hm... I'll need to go over to Aika and give her their share..."

"Oh, by the way... they called up this morning..."

"To you?"

"Yes, it's a standard procedure if their bodyguard calls..."

"I see... so what did they say?"

"They want you to go over to the PM residence tomorrow..."

"Oh... are you coming?"

"Sadly, I have work. But I'm sending my two subordinates with you for protection..." Hideki said as he drove into the parking bay of his apartment building.

They got out of the car and he continues with his chat, "However, if there is something wrong, call me... and I will pick you up at night..."

"Ok... anyway, the show will be next month... and I hope you're able to go..." she shyly says.

"I'll clear up my schedule for it..."

"Really?!" her eyes gleams with excitement as they walk into the elevator.

"Yeah... Oh, yeah. I really wanted to know something..." he asked.

"What is it, Hideki?"

"How on Earth did you become a model? Since your parents are really strict..."

"Haha. You were thinking about it?"

"Yeah... cause, it was strange at first. You're dad was the one who eventually shouted about the dating thing, let alone modeling?"

"Well... it was dad's friend who rope me into this... and dad said, if I have the potentials..." she replied.

They chatted till they went into his apartment. It was still weird for them to share it but it was for her sake.

"You go use the shower first, Shiki. I need to pack some stuff for tomorrow..." he said.

"Alright..."

After both had taken their showers, they sat down on the sofa. Hideki was going through paper work, while Shiki does her own research for her job. And time went by fast, without them knowing - it was already passed midnight.

"Yawn..." both of them stared at each other as they noticed the other yawns at the same time.

"Sleepy?" Hideki asked.

"A little..." she replied.

"Ah... it's already that late? Come on... let's go sleep... anyway, my work is done..." he said.

"Oh, I haven't reply the sisters yet..." she remembered and took her phone out.

"To bed, Shiki..." he orders.

"... That... sounds so wrong..."

"Get your head out of the gutter... ok, send it when you're in bed..." he starts pulling her hand.

"Ok~~" she replies and got up from the sofa.

They both lay down in bed, Hideki was checking his laptop for his reports and Shiki was busy sending messages in LINE. Then suddenly... *smack* "ow~~~" Hideki turns around to look at Shiki.

"What happen?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she rubbed her forehead, Hideki then set his laptop aside.

And he turns to lie onto his side, where he looks at Shiki. He saw her typing on her phone, replying the messages from the sisters. Then he noticed her slowly closing her eyes... that's when it happens. *smack* "Ow~~ not again~~~" she cried.

"So that was the sound earlier..." he laughs.

"EEEH! You were looking?! Stop laughing!!!" she shouted.

"Ok... now then... go to sleep... you're gonna meet them tomorrow anyway..." he said.

"Hey, I'm not done yet..."

"Nope... my house, my rules.. now sleep..." he clarifies and got on top of her while getting her phone.

They silently stared at each other, Hideki was over her. He was beginning to blush, as well as Shiki, then he moved, "I'm sorry..." he said.

"I-It's ok" she replied.

Hideki then stares at her gently, "Hideki?" she looks at him.

He then slowly moved towards her, and she closed her eyes... *kiss* he kissed her forehead, and moves.

"Why? I mean... what for?" she asked as she opens her eyes.

"What for? You dropped your phone, twice, onto your forehead... that's why..." he chuckled and took her phone away.

"Go to sleep... it's late.." he said it once more and saw Shiki fallen asleep.

Hideki left her phone on top of his laptop and lay down, both quietly went to sleep.

The next day...

Shiki got herself ready as Hideki waits for her.

"Ready?" he asked and lift up his hand, waiting for her to put it there.

"Yeah, I'm ready..." she replies as she puts her hand on his.

They left the place and head towards the PM's residence.

There, they were greeted by the ever cheerful Kenta and he gave a salute to Hideki.

"Sir, they are in the lobby area of the compound. And Goto plus Kurosawa are inside too..." he announced.

"Ok, thank you..." Hideki said and gestures Shiki to move faster.

They walked into a hallway, then they saw - Sora.

"Huh, cyborg spy is here!!!" Sora shouted.

Shiki was giggling behind Hideki when Goto and Kurosawa came out of the bodyguard's room.

"Goto... I hope you will take care of this..." he said to Goto then turns around to look at Shiki, "I'll pick you up at night, when I finish my work..." and left.

"Shiki!!!!" Aika screamed from down the hallway.

"Aika! Kana!!" Shiki walks over to them.

"You're finally here!" Kana shouted and both dragged her into a nearby room.

Goto and Kurosawa had no other choice but to follow the three girls.

"So... Shiki~" Aika said with a grin on her face.

"What?" Shiki questioned her.

"So... tell us something..." Aika continues.

"Tell you what?" Shiki started giggling.

Kana invited Shiki and the rest into a hall where they sat.

"Hi, Shiki..." Mizuki greeted.

"Hi!" Shiki replied.

"Hey! Don't try to change the route of our conversation!" Aika interfered.

"So... what did you want to ask about?" Shiki said.

"How did you know Ishigami san?" Aika finally said it out.

"Oh... that..." Shiki thought about it, and Kurosawa jump to their side - excited to know about his boss.

"Tell us how did you two really meet!!!" Kurosawa shouted, and Goto hit him on the head.

Flashback

It was the first day of school... Shiki was running around in school with her friend, looking around the compound was their first thing they do.

"Shiki, look! The library is upstairs!!!" Mayu said.

"Hey! We can't really run in the hallways, right?" Shiki asked.

"Let's don't bother!" Her friend replied and run up the stairs.

Shiki started to make a turn in the hallways but suddenly, a boy stood at the window, turned - and she hit his back.

"Ah!" She shouted and she fell down.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." the boy said as he turned around, looking down at her.

"It's ok.. ow my nose..."she uncovered her face.

"Oh.. erm.. here, I'll help you up..." the boy said while giving her his hand.

"Thank you..." she said and grabs hold of it.

"Ah... my glasses..." Shiki noticed she could not see clearly.

"Here it is..." the boy said as he bends down.

"Oh here!" She bends down as well, and *smack*

"Ow!!" Both of them shouted.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry for the headbutt..." he apologized.

"Haha... I'm sorry for that too..." she replied.

"Oh... um..." the boy was finding words to say when, "Shiki!!! We're late!! Hurry up!!!" Her friend shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I gotta go!" She told the boy and ran off, "wait for me, Mayu!!!"

Her friend kept teasing about the scene earlier, "didn't know that someone here has something for you..."

"No! You're wrong!!! I don't even know him..." she replied.

"Right... ok... let's go into class!!!"

It was then the home class teacher told them about club interactions and that, Shiki chose gardening and English, since it was compulsory to take up gardening, and she excels in English. She has already been in the gardening club, now she is going to the English club to hand up her papers.

"Welcome newcomers! Please, introduce yourself..." the president of the club said.

"Hi! I'm Aino Shikina, do call me Shiki! Year 1, class 3!" She introduced herself and saw the boy from earlier standing next to the president.

"Hi... I'm Ishigami Hideki, nice to meet you... Aino Shikina..." he said.

"Oh, it's you... haha, just call me Shiki..." she replied and bow, "please guide me through this year, senpai!"

"Haha, Ok..."

Flashback ends

"THAT'S HOW YOU MET?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah... I met him in my first year of high school..." she giggled to their reactions.

"Oh my god!!!" Aika started screaming.

"Then you kept in touch?" Kana asked.

"Well... can I don't say..." Shiki trails off.

Flashback

Shiki was called into a park near to their school, she saw Hideki standing under the sakura tree.

"Hideki, congratulations on graduating high school.." she cheered, but his face was solemn.

"Hideki? What's with the face?" She asked.

"Shiki... I have to tell you something..." he started.

"What... is it?"

"I've got a scholarship to go to America... and enrolled into Harvard..."

"Oh my god! That's great news!!! I can't wait for you to come back!"

"Shiki... I... don't want you to wait..."

"What? But... Hideki..."

"We... should break up... I... don't want to see you hurt by the distance..."

"Hideki! I can really wait!" Her eyes starting to tear up and she grabs onto his sleeve.

"Shiki... I'm sorry..." he shoved her hand and runs out of the park.

"Hideki!!!!" She fell down and started crying as she shouted for his name.

Hideki ran to a place, Yuusuke's place and broke down in front of him.

"Hideki? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as that was his first time seeing him cried like that.

"I... broke up with her..." he said.

"What?! Why did you go do such a thing?!"

"I wanted her to be happy..."

"This is not gonna make her happy..."

Flashback ends

Hideki woken the memories of him breaking up with her... he knew what he did could never be undone, but he knew that - he still has feelings for her.

"I'm going to confess, after this case is done... no matter what.." he thought to himself, as he starts his car to go over to the Prime Minister's residence to pick her up...

To be continued...


	14. Decision

**Decision**

The next day...

Shiki woke up in Hideki's room again. It was the day after she went to the PM's residence to visit her friends.

She sat up and stretched herself.

"hm?" she turns around and found Hideki staring at her.

"Morning.." he greeted.

"Erm... Morning... Been awake for a long time?" she asked.

"Yeah... Couldn't sleep much..." he replied.

"I'll make breakfast for you..." she offered.

"Ok... Then, I'll get myself ready..."

"Ok..."

She went into the kitchen and started making some toast, "I think I have to do some grocery shopping if I wanna stay here... He doesn't have anything much in the fridge... Except those..." she thought to herself as she stares at the cups of puddings, a couple of bottles of tea and mineral water in the fridge.

"What's for breakfast?" Hideki came out of the shower half naked.

"!!!" Shiki then turned away, "Hideki!!!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Put on a shirt or something!!!"

"What? Oh, so you're embarrassed now? After the time you tried to tease me with just wearing a shirt?" he laughs.

"Grr... Are you taking revenge?"

"Hm... Yes. Sweet revenge, that is..." he laughs again and disappeared into his room.

"Ergh... I'm so gonna get him for this.." she mumbled.

They sat down eating their french toast when Hideki noticed her in casual clothes.

"No work for today?" he asked

"Hm? Oh,I do..." she replied, "It's just that I have to do an outdoor photo shoot later... That's why I'm dressed like this..." she continues.

"Photo shoot?"

"Erm, sometimes I need to direct some photo shoot..."

"I see... Then I'm sending someone with you later..."

"Huh?"

"It's still dangerous... I'm done, I'll do the dishes..." he offered and he took all the plates and cups to the kitchen.

Hideki is at work, he was hunting down a few suspicious characters walking down an alley. Goto right beside him, nodded and runs to the other side of the road.

The suspicious ones then made a turn into a bar by the side of the alley, he took time before he entered it. There he run into, "Shiki?"

Shiki did said she was doing an outdoor photo shoot, but he did not think that he would bump into her during work.

She was busy with her work to even noticed him standing a few feet away from her, and without disturbing - Hideki follows the two suspicious men again.

He sat in one of the seats, far from both parties. He continues watching the two men, they were discussing something - it seems important.

His phone rang, it was his subordinate, Goto...

"What is it?" he answered, trying to remain low profile.

"I have done a run in with their informant..." Goto said.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said something about a new group that joined the organization... And one of the members is actually a deranged fan of someone..."

"Ok... I'll finish this up and head back to the office..." Hideki hangs up the phone, and he turns to see Shiki staring at him.

He placed his index finger to his lips, signaling a quiet sign. And Shiki walks away without acknowledging him, while he continues with his surveillance on the two men.

Moments later...

Hideki has finished collecting data about the two men and was heading back to HQ when Kurosawa phoned him.

"Ishigami san, are you heading back to HQ?"

"I am... What do you want?"

"I just finished collecting data from my side, and I even bought puddings for you!!!"

Hideki just hangs up since it was nothing important.

Once he reached HQ, he sat in his office - trying to piece together the data that his crew collected. And Kurosawa rushed into his office without knocking.

"I-Ishigami san!!!!!!" Kurosawa shouted.

"Why didn't you knocked? And what's with the shouting?!" Hideki scolded him.

"I-it's!!!!!" Kurosawa tried saying something but he was panting.

"What are you trying to say??? Ergh... If it's not important, go away... Take your joke to Goto..."

"No!!!! It's about Shiki san!!!" he finally coughed it out.

"What?"

"She... She's here!!! In Kaga san's office!!!"

"WHAT?!" Hideki exclaimed and quickly walks out of his office and heads towards Kaga's.

Hideki slams the door opened, "what's the meaning of this,Kaga?!" he demanded and saw Shiki sitting there.

"Well, well.. Miss Ai, how on Earth can you stand a pudding loving bastard like him?" Kaga asked.

"Shiki, what are you doing here?" Hideki grabs her arm.

"I was called by him, he said there was something important to discuss about..." she replied.

"What do you want Kaga?" Hidekiglares at him.

"Oh, it's about a certain stalker..." Kaga replied with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you discuss it with me then?"

"Ishigami, if I were to discuss it with you - you wouldn't agree to it..."

"So what is it you need to call her here?"

"Please, don't stand... Have a seat..." Kaga gestures.

Hideki sat in the chair next to Shiki, and Kaga started with his plans.

"We know that the stalker is in one of the groups of the organization that is targeting the Prime Minister and family, I would like to propose a cooperation with Miss Ai here..."

"What do you mean by that?" Hideki asked in annoyance.

"Hideki, let him finish..." Shiki said.

"Right, Ishigami... Let me finish..." Kaga smirks grew bigger as Hideki glares at him.

"I want Miss Ai here, to be bait..." he finished.

"The hell?! No way!!!" Hideki shouted.

"Hideki..." Shiki tries to calm him down...

"Hey, like Namba said... Killing two birds with one stone... Remember?" Kaga continues, "If Miss Ai agreed to it, we will start the plans..."

Hideki looks at her, and he knows that she will agree to it - no matter what.

"Shiki... we'll talk about this when we go back..." Hideki said.

"Ok..." she replied as she hated Hideki's tone of voice.

"Well... that settles. Miss Ai, have a good evening and I would like to hear from you again..." Kaga smiled.

Hideki walked out of Kaga's office with Shiki by his side, and everyone was staring.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work or I will send more reports to you lot..." Hideki commands and everyone, in a blinked of an eye, started their work again.

"Wow... you seem powerful..." Shiki is now the only one staring at him.

"*sigh* You could have at least send me a text message about this, Shiki..." he said.

"Sorry..."

"What am I gonna do with you?" he mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

They eventually walked to the car park and head home in his car... it was a quiet drive back...

Once they got back, Hideki sat on the sofa and told Shiki to sit next to him.

"Shiki... you know, agreeing to what Kaga had told you is... really dangerous?" he begins his lectures.

"I know..." she replied.

"But... you still wanna do it?"

"If it helps..." she trails off.

"Shiki... I don't want you to be in danger. That's why I'm trying hard to close this case..."

"But, Hideki..."

"If you really want to... I will still keep you safe..."

"Really?"

"Are you having doubts about me? Come on... it's late... go shower and sleep..." Hideki said and smiled, but he was having his internal conflict with his mind and heart.

To be continued.


	15. Bait

**Bait.**

It was the first briefing with Shiki, she has agreed to Kaga to be bait.

Kaga walks into the room, smirking before he went to the front to begin his plans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am gonna brief you the importance of this case. If you have not known, please refer to the file. Everybody here knows that, there are two parties that are being affected by this organization. First and 'top' priority is the Prime Minister and his family, next is Miss Ai. However, Miss Ai will be helping us in baiting one of the members of a group that forms the organization..." he announced.

Shiki remained calm as she listens to what Kaga had installed for her.

"Miss Ai..." he calls out.

"Yes?" She answered back.

"I want you to try to go on a date with your stalker, to get some information out of him..." Kaga said while smiling.

"What?! You're out of your mind! The stalker is deranged... and yet you're risking the victim's safety?!" Hideki stood up shouting.

"He knows the plans and the hideout of the organization... she is the key role to help us in capturing them..." Kaga said, displeased with Hideki's statement.

"I'll do it..." Shiki said.

"Shiki..." Hideki stares at her in disbelief, but he has no room for arguments as he knows that she has made up her mind.

"It's that all I have to do?" She asked.

"Good... I will let our team be ready, can you go to my office to wait for more orders?" Kaga smiled and gestures her to the door.

"Fine..." she answered and walks out.

Kaga then briefed the team about it and Hideki took notes on about it... Would Shiki be alright? He kept asking himself in his mind,until the briefing was done. He went out of the room and saw Shiki walking towards him, calmly he went to her.

"Kaga said he will see you later.." he said and she nodded her head.

"Will you come with me?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course..." and off they went.

"Well, are you ready to be let into my plans?" Kaga asked while sitting back into his seat.

"I'm ready..." Shiki replied as Kaga started smirking.

A few days later, Kaga and Hideki's team has been following Shiki back nd forth from her work and apartment. She moved back into her place so she can lure the stalker out, but she was always being watched over by the two teams.

"Shiki, those are real nice..." her colleague said to her while pointing to her ears.

"Oh... Thank you.." she replied.

"Who gave it to you?"

"A... Very close friend..."

"Is it that guy, the one with the side parted hair and wore glasses?"

Shiki just smiles and walk away, it was actually a gift from Hideki after she moved back into the apartment. As she struts out of her work building, heading for lunch with her friends, she spotted someone familiar - it was the stalker, himself. She tries to calm herself down, and muster up all of her courage to walk up to him. He was shocked and nervous when he noticed her walking to him and he tries to run.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" she exclaimed and quickly grabs his arm.

"Uh... Shiki san..." he mutters.

"I have noticed you looking at me..." she said with her smile plastered on her face, even though she was scared.

"Y-you did?!" he turns to look at her.

"Are you the one who... Has been sending those gifts?" she asked.

"Y-yes! It was me!"

"Oh... Erm.. As a thanks, why don't we go out for a drink or two?" she finally said, it was part of Kaga's plans.

"R-really? Seriously, for real?!" he excitedly grabs her hand.

"Yes... How about 8pm... At this bar?" she said and took out her phone, letting him see the name of the bar and its location.

"Alright! I'll be there!!!" he said and jumps happily away from her.

"I hope it's good enough..." she whispered and turns around to see Souma walking towards her. He smiles and nodded his head as she walks by him and hopes for the best.

When she was still walking towards the cafe, her phone began to ring - it was Kaga...

"We saw you... you did good. We want you to head to the toilet of your work place after you finish your things. Cause we need to suit you up with our gadgets..." he stated before hanging up.

"Where's Hideki when I needed him the most... ergh..." she thought to herself.

Shiki founded herself in the toilet of her work place... what Kaga said earlier, he needed to suit her up with gadgets and what not. However, Hideki was there as well as that brute - Kaga.

"The microphone is in place, sir..." Ayumu told Kaga.

"Great... Now, you should go before he gets suspicious..." he shooed her.

"Shiki..." Hideki took hold of her hand.

"What is it?" she stares at him.

"Don't do anything reckless... I'll be near you through out the entire thing... alright?" he took his free hand and touches her cheek.

"Erm... ok..." she backed away and nodded her head.

"Sorry..." he apologized and walks away.

"Oh? Is this... a relationship budding here?" Kaga chided, the both of them ignored him.

Hideki was in a van with his team outside the said bar where Shiki will be meeting the stalker, he was also nervous as he kept looking out the window. Kurosawa could perceive his leader's frantic emotions, he then tries to cheer him up with his joke - but, he could not even get any attention from him. Goto was there, dressed in casuals as he was going to go into the bar incognito mode to keep an eye on Shiki. As Shiki got into the bar, Hideki signalled Goto to go as well.

Shiki sat not far from Goto and the other members, and waited for the man to arrive... but she did not have to wait very long. The stalker was clad in trendy clothes, she thought he had really done his studies through the magazine she works at. The man sat down opposite of her and apologizes for being late. They chatted for a while, when they started ordering drinks.

"Shiki san, what kind of drink would you like?" He asked, and Shiki smiled...

"So you don't really know much of me, huh?" She said teasingly.

"Erm.. I know you like red wines..." he nervously answers.

"It's ok, I'll have tonic and gin..." she replies.

The waiter took their orders and went to the bar to prepare their drinks, and Shiki took this chance to ask...

"So... what do you do for a living?"

"M-me? Oh... I'm like... err... sort of a messenger..." he replied.

"Messenger? Like a post man or something?"

"Yeah... that's it. I'm a post man..."

"Oh... I see... that's why you delivered those stuff to my place.."

"Well..." he trails off, and suddenly sat up straight, "Shiki san! Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Hm? Depends... since I really don't like the way you threaten me with that bomb threat..." she replies.

"I-it was a joke... I... my friends told me to do that..."

"Friends?" Shiki said as she raised an eyebrow up.

"Haha. Yeah, friends..."

Half way into their drinking and chatting, Shiki noticed that the stalker could not hold his liquor... This was another chance for her to ask him stuff about the group and the organization.

"Say... tell me more about what you do at work..." she started.

"Oh... I work in a group which is in this big group... *hic*"

"Goto, he seem drunk.." the voice from Goto's earpiece said.

"She is doing a good job in asking... and making him drunk.." Goto replied softly.

"Excuse me... I need the washroom... I'll be right back..." Shiki said and stood up, she walks passed Goto and heads to the toilet where Kaga was standing.

Kaga emerged from the shadows and starts whispering to Shiki, "bring him to a hotel... he will cough out more there..." and he left her without an argument.

"He is insane!" Hideki shouted in the van where he was surveillance.

She went back to the seat, and noticed the stalker being much more tipsy.

"Erm... Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm ok... just tired..." he replied.

"Oh... do you want a place to rest?"

"Ok..."

"Hm.. but where to?" She starts her teasing again.

"I know a place..." he answered.

"Really? Ok... I'll help you there..." she said as she tries to help him up on his feet.

They walked along the streets... Shiki felt that she could ask anything to him, so she started on a question...

"So... erm... do you think you can introduced me to your friends?"

"Shh!!! Not here~ I'll tell you when we are in a room..." he replied in a drunk manner.

"Oh, ok..."

They walk for a while more until they stood in front of a typical love hotel.

"What? Seriously??" She thought to herself, as she stares at the signage.

The stalker pulls her into it, and asked for a room. Still taking lead, Shiki was forced to follow him into the room. She was annoyed and her patience has run out, but she still need him to cough out information about the organization.

"We're here... um... can you really introduce me to your friends?" She asked again.

"My friends? They are no good guys *hic*" he says.

"What do you mean by, 'no good guys'?"

"They are bad people... they want to hurt the Prime Minister and his family... and they want me to help..." he trails off.

"Ergh! Finally an answer!!!" Shiki thought, but suddenly... she was caught off guard.

The stalker pushed her down onto the bed... he was heavy, and was really drunk. She tries to push him off, but he pins her down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you think I'm doing *hic*?"

"Please... get off of me..." she struggles.

"Shiki san... you have no idea what you have done to me..."

"What?" Shiki was in fear... she could not move as he was on top of her, trying to get her top off. She was about to scream for help when the door burst open...

To be continued...


	16. Showtime

**Showtime**

Shiki shuts her eyes and prays for help, suddenly the door to the room burst open... Hideki then pushed the stalker and apprehended him. As he did that, his team went in and cuff the stalker up.

"What the?! Shiki san! Help!!!" he shouted for her, but Kaga stood in front of him.

"You think you can get a girl like that to help you?" he smirks, "she is in my mission... to find you..." he continues.

"Kaga, enough... You shall continue this back in the station..." Hideki said as he grabs Kaga's arm.

"Awe, is the hero gonna take the heroine back?"

"Kaga!"

The stalker was undeniably confuse about what was happening, and he turns to look at Shiki...

"Shiki san... what's going on?" he asked.

"You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law..." Souma recited the warning to the stalker.

"SHIKI SAN!!! YOU SET ME UP!!!! I WILL COME FOR YOU!!!!!!!" he shouted.

"Didn't you hear what that lieutenant behind you just said?" Kaga said.

Hideki sent her to his apartment... it was a long time that she has stepped into it, he ensures her that his place was the safest - since they just caught the stalker, and he went off... back to the station for the interrogations.

Shiki was scared, so before leaving her alone - Hideki then called Yuusuke. He was there to look after her, but... in the end...

"Shiki~~~" he pokes her head.

"..." she kept quiet, since she was still shaken from the incident.

"Earth calling Shiki... hello~~~" he calls out again.

"..." silence was the answer from her.

Yuusuke stares at her for a little while and he sighed. He got up and went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Hey... Shiki. Here, have a drink..." he said and place the bottle of cold water at her cheek, and that is when she was awoken from spacing out.

"Thank you, Yuusuke..."

"You helped Hideki, come on... smile and be proud of yourself..." he tried cheering her, but she again starting her space cadet adventures.

"Shiki~~~ stop spacing out already..." he irritably said.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing~~~"

"Waaaaa! Yuusuke, stop shaking me!!!"

After Yuusuke stop, there was that same silence again. He stares at her and tries to tease her.

"So erm... Shiki..."

"Yes, Yuusuke?"

"Your last fashion show is coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah... you still have that ticket?"

"Haha... it's still with me. I'm sure I will go... my junior is growing up... haha~"

"Right..."

"And maybe Hideki will cry..."

"Huh? Why?"

Hideki was done with the interrogations, now his team will need to start on the new case. It was time for capturing the organization, they had a brief meeting for it after the stalker had cough out the names of the perpetrators. He called Yuusuke over the phone, and told him that he could not make it back home. He hung up and continued with his work.

Days later, they had caught all of the members of that organization. And it has been days that Hideki had not rest. As he puts away his reports for the case, he glance at the ticket that Shiki gave him. It was a few days more to her last show as an ex model, and he picked up his phone and dialed her number. All those days, he had met her during lunch time - or he will send a text message to her at night.

"Hideki?" she picked up.

"Shiki, are you free for supper?" he asked.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Supper?"

"... What?"

"I have a fashion show to do in the next few days... and you seriously want me to go for supper?" she said.

"Oh... I'm sorry... if you can't.."

"Pick me up..."

"Huh?"

"Come and pick me up..."

"Were you... you're really are a teaser..."

"Shut up and come pick me up... I'm hungry..."

"Ok... give me 30 minutes, I'll be there..."

Hideki eventually got to her place five minutes earlier since there was less vehicles on the road. He stood out of the car and saw the lights to her place still on, her brother volunteer to stay with her since the case.

Shiki walked out of her door when she saw Hideki's car lights, and walks to the elevator.

"You're early..." she said.

"Ah... someone just told me to hurry up..."

"Where are we off to?"

"Just a little small place..."

Moments later...

They were in a bar named, Le Renard Noir.

"Ah, welcome!" the boss of the place greeted, "Please have a seat..." he continues as he gestures to an empty seat at the bar.

"Thank you..." Hideki said..

"So what do you lovely couple want?" the boss said, and the two stared at him... but before Shiki could denied it, Hideki spoke up.

"What's your specialty?"

"Oh, it's our pork noodles. Wanna give it a try?" he asked.

"Sure... give us two bowls of that..." Hideki replied as the boss disappear into the kitchen.

Shiki turns towards Hideki and stare at him, still clueless on what had just happen.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Hm? What?"

"Don't what me..."

"I still don't understand..."

"Ishigami Hideki..."

"Yes, Aino Shikina?"

"... you're a meanie..."

"Thank you..."

The day has finally arrived...

Hideki was with Yuusuke when they stepped into Yoyogi National Gymnasium, the venue for the fashion show. He tries to look around, but his shoulder was tapped on - and he turned to find, Nagi.

"You're here..." Nagi spoke up.

"Yeah... oh, this is Yuusuke..." he introduced.

"I knew him at the reunion... no need for introductions..." Nagi replied as he waves his hand.

"Being sarcastic as always..."

"Anyway, her friends are here too... our seats are right in the VIP area. Come on, let's go..." he said and turns to walked off to a gang waiting by the entrance.

"Well... can't dwell on the fact that, he is still not very pleased with you. If I was him, I'll do the same..." Yuusuke pats on Hideki's shoulder, he nodded and walks to the same direction.

The fashion show started 10 minutes after they have found their seats. Hideki keeps looking around, trying to find Shiki among all the other 60 models that were on stage. He didn't know that the fashion show of hers are lively.

"What's wrong, Hideki? Haven't have fun like this?" Yuusuke speaks up since it was very loud in the gymnasium, with it's loud pumping energetic songs.

"Have you seen her yet?" Hideki asked him, and Yuusuke shook his head as the answer.

"The brand that she is modeling is not out yet..." Nagi said to him.

"How many more to that brand?" he asked.

"This is the begining, there are 26 brands in this show... she's in the 15th brand..." Nagi replied.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Kana shouted.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show..." Kana's bodyguard, Subaru said.

"Yeah, Kana... Let's wait! Nagi will let us know when she is gonna appear..." Aika said to her sister, as she sat next to her bodyguard - Daichi.

It was a long wait, when suddenly the name of the brand pops out on screen - 'Urban Lolita', has finally come on stage. Everyone started searching for Shiki, especially Hideki.

One after one, models took the stage - they can't recognize any of them, until one walked right up to them and waved.

"Shiki?" Hideki looked up, and found her smiling back.

"T-that's... Shiki?!" everyone shouted, and Nagi gave out a loud laugh.

"All of you don't recognized her?! Sad..." he laughs again, "Alright... let's go, she's backstage. We can go meet her now..." he continues as he stood up and brought the group to meet her up.

To be continued...


	17. Sombre

**Sombre**

 _A.N : This is where I need to say something here... Shiki and Nagi are twins (in real life), and the sister is older. That is why I added a certain 'negi' into the fic... sorry to make you confused..._

Nagi lead the way behind the stage, it was really hectic and he seem to know the way around.

"Do you know where is the place?" Hideki asked.

"I have been behind the scene since Shiki started as a model... since 'No One' wanted to keep her safe..." Nagi glares at Hideki.

"Now, now Nagi boy... play good. No glaring..." Yuusuke teased and he heard Nagi snickered.

They went into a section where they saw a sign pinned up on a curtain, it states 'Urban Lolita'. Nagi went up to it, right in front of the curtain he shouted, "Is everyone ok? Cause I'm coming in, to see Shiki!" He announced, but before he could wait for an answer - Shiki pops her head out of the curtain.

"Hey!" She gave her brother a shocked.

"Can you don't do that?!" He shouted at her.

"Hehe... hi everyone!" She came out from the place, she was still in her outfit.

"Shiki!!! That was fun!!!" Aika went up to her.

"Glad all of you can make it..." she said.

Yuusuke gave Hideki's back a push and hands him a bouquet of roses.

"Go give it to her..." he whispers to him.

Hideki looked at him and nodded, he was nervous as he walks toward her.

"Shiki..." he calls out to her.

"Yes?" She answers him and turn around.

"Here... erm... it was Yuusuke's idea..." he said.

Yuusuke slaps himself on the forehead and everyone could hear it, "why did you have to tell her that??" He mumbled and walks away.

"Thanks Yuusuke!" Shiki thanked him and he waves.

"Oh... hold on.. I think I forgot something, wait here... I'll go take it..." Shiki said and runs back into the section again.

Yuusuke went up to Hideki and punch him at his shoulder.

"Ow!" Hideki shouted, and Nagi did the same onto his other shoulder.

"What the?! That hurts!!" Hideki shouted.

"That's for you..." Yuusuke said.

"Being an idiot..." Nagi continues, and they high five each other.

Hideki just glares at them.

Shiki went to her seat in the hair and makeup section, and found her earrings. She puts them on and and took her clothes from one of the staff.

"Thank you for the hard work.." she bowed but when she looked up, she recognized those eyes.

Hideki's work phone rang, and steps out of the back stage and into the hallway.

"This is Ishigami speaking..." he said after he picks up.

"Boss!!!!!!" It was Kurosawa at the other end of the line.

"What is it, Kurosawa?" He sighed and rubs his temples.

"It's the stalker!!! He escaped just a moment ago!!!" Kurosawa shouted again.

"What?!" Hideki shouted, and then he realized Nagi was running out to him.

"Senpai!!!!" He shouted.

"What's wrong Nagi?"

Nagi then showed him the bouquet of roses, it was trampled

Shiki woke up from her slumber, she felt her wrist hurts and tries to take a look at them - only to find them tied above her head. She looks around her surroundings, it looks like she is some kind of warehouse - and she heard foot steps coming from behind her. Slowly and calmly, she turns her head around.

"It's you..." her voice was soft.

"Yes, me..." it was the stalker that had been captured, but why is he out.

Her brain couldn't process the thoughts and he smirked, "I escaped today and waited for you backstage... surprised?" he said.

"Very..." she laughed weakly.

"Well, I didn't know that you could be such a good actress..."

"You don't say. I'm kinda bad at acting..."

"Not that day... you made me thought that I had a chance with you..."

"If it's me that you want... do it..." she said with her head looking down.

"Oh... I don't want you alone now. I'm still going to blow that building up, and you will see everyone dying..." he threatens and pulls her head back to revealed her face.

"Why don't you let them go?"

"It wouldn't be fun... won't it? Since I lost interest in you when you eventually got me caught by the police. After blowing your work place, I'm gonna blow up that bastard's place. I hate his smirk and I hate the one with the glasses too..." he said and noticed Shiki flinched when he said a particular person.

"The guy with the glasses, when he was interrogating me - he was the most annoying one. I'll make sure he gets it for pushing me away when we were both having fun..."

The stalker pulls out his phone and dialed numbers on it. As he was still holding her head back, he pushed the phone to her ear.

"Request for that guy now..." he ordered, and she glares at him silently.

"I told you to do something!" He raged and pulls her hair harder.

"Ah!" She shouted in pain.

"Hello, this is the metropolis..." a voice appeared from the other side of the line, it was some what familiar to her.

"Is... Ishigami san around?" She asked, concealing the pain she was going through.

"Please hold..." he said and the next voice that come was, "this is Kaga..."

The stalker then puts the phone's speaker on and he was shocked that it wasn't the man he asked for.

"Is this some kind of a game?!" He shouted.

"Ah, I see you have found your way to her?" Kaga said.

"You can't threaten me! She is here all tied up and there is that bomb some where out there..."

"Excuse me... who do you think we are? You're messing with the wrong person..."

"I don't want to talk to you! Where is the guy with the glasses?!"

"Oi, there are a few glasses wearing guys here... which one do you want?"

"Stop playing dumb!! I want the one that interrogated me!!!!" The stalker shouted.

"Oh, that guy with glasses. Heh! I don't even know where he is... it's his day off..." Kaga replied.

"What?!" The stalker shouted again and Shiki stayed silent.

He hangs up the phone call and released her from his grip. He walks over to a table and sat down, trying to figure another plan. Then, something came to mind.

"You... you were doing a fashion show, and you had VIP tickets. Was one of the ticket holders, that guy?" He asked Shiki but she kept quiet.

"I said tell me!" He demanded and stood up. As he did that, he slams his hand onto the table and he noticed a knife on it. He took the knife up and walks over to her.

"Was he there?!" He pulls her hair and placed the knife on her face.

"He wasn't..." she managed to denied it, but he was not satisfied.

"You know what I'm about to do with you, with this knife..." he said while he slowly and gently drags the knife from her face to her chest.

"No matter what will you do... I won't let you hurt anyone..." she said.

The stalker was mad when he saw her glaring at him, "I want you to ask for him... is that hard to do?"

"No..." her answer was short and clear.

He finally lost it and hits her face hard, " you better do what I tell you to do... unless you want to see your friends and family burn into ashes?!" he shouted.

"You can do anything to me, but not them!" she shouted back, with a little blood stain from her lips.

"You leave me no choice!!!" the stalker said and raised his hand back up again, but this time - it was holding the knife.

To be continued...


	18. Rappelant

**Rappelant!**

As he raised his hand, which was holding the knife at her - Shiki shuts her eyes tight, and awaits for what comes next.

BANG!

The sound of a single gun shot rang through the area...

"Argh!!!" The stalker shouted, he drops down to his knees and she looked up

"Shiki?!" She heard her name called out, it was a familiar voice.

"Hideki?" She whispers.

"Shiki!!!!" His voice resounds again.

"H-Hideki!!!!!!" She found her voice and shouted.

Hideki ran towards her, it felt forever since she saw him. She was happy to see him...

"Shiki!" He shouted for her as he tries to untie her wrist.

"Shiki! Stay with me!!!" Hideki shouted again.

"H-Hideki... you're... alright..." she whispers and fainted.

Flashback

The fifteen year old girl was walking towards to school, it was already a month and she has accustomed to the place. As she walks passed the dormitory near the school compound, she saw him standing waiting for her.

"You're early today, senpai..." she said and the boy walked next to her.

"I just got here..." he replied.

The girl giggled and said, "you're not a very honest person, huh?".

"Yes. I mean, no... ergh, you're confusing me with your Japanese..."

"Sorry for being a half Japanese then..." she giggled some more.

They continued walking to school, everyone was staring but she didn't take notice. He on the other hand, plays it cool in front of others - however... when it comes to her, he can't keep calm.

The school bell rang, it was going to start soon and the both of them decided to separate their paths.

"I'll see you around senpai!" She said as she waves to him.

"Alright..." he does the same.

Recess has arrived

The boy went up to the roof, with his lunch and books... sitting in a shaded spot, waiting for a person. As he was about to eat his bread, the door to the roof opened. She was carrying her lunch box and her drink.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Where's your book?" He asked.

"Err... can I don't study when I'm eating?" She whined.

"Your test is coming up soon, are you sure?"

"... Give me a break~~~"

"You're going to fail if you don't work hard..."

"Seriously??? You're trying to jinx me..."

"Why would I go do that?" He smirks.

"Ergh... you are a demon, senpai... truly a demon..."

"Well... be my guest..."

"Stop trying to jinx me!!!!"

"Alright, I'll do a challenge with you..."

"Huh?"

"If you pass this test, I will take you out. How about it?"

"... dear demon senpai... if I pass this... this... I don't know what test is this..."

"It's a small history test..."

"I'm not done talking yet!"

"Ok..." he smiles, waiting for her to accept his offer.

"Alright!! I'll accept that challenge!!!"

"Good... come on, I'll share you my book..."

"That book is for the 3rd year!!!!! It's not for me!!!!!!"

The day of her history test has arrived... nervously going through her papers, she realized that, she could answer most of them with a breeze.

"Either senpai's jinx is not working on me... or his demonic side did its job in helping me with studies..." she thought to herself.

Her test ended well, and she finally let out a heavy sigh...

"Phew~ it's like having a heavy burden on my shoulder being lifted..." she said quietly.

"So, how's the test?" a sudden voice said from behind her.

"Waaaaa~!!!!" she shouted.

"What the..." he was stunned.

"Don't creep up behind me!" she shouted again.

"Aino, no shouting in the hallway..." a teacher firmly warns her and walks away.

"See what you just did~~~" she blames it on him.

"What? Me? I'm at fault?"

As days goes by, she waited for her results. Her teacher slowly handed out their results for the test, and she finally got hers. She stares at it... eyes blinking.

"I... passed?" she said.

"good job, Aino" her teacher said and patted her shoulder.

After school is out, she ran to the entrance and searched for the boy who helped her. She saw him, with a group of friends as they were walking towards her.

"Senpai!" she called out to him, and he excused himself from his friends and runs to her.

"Hey... I heard you have gotten your results?"

"Yeah... I passed!!!"

"Great job! So err... how about this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"As a reward... I did, challenge you..."

"Oh! Ok!"

"How about I come to your place and pick you up?"

"You can drive?"

"No... but it's not right for you to walk alone to the train station..."

"Oh... err... how about meeting some where else... other from my home..."

"What? Why?" He started asking.

"Erm... you see... err..." she trails off.

"Dad doesn't prohibit boys dating his daughter..." a familiar face pops out behind them.

"Nagi!!!!" She shouted.

"Hi neesan!"

The boy stares at the other boy, who keeps calling the girl, neesan. "Is he, your brother?" He asked.

"Hi! I'm Nagi... and you are?"

"I'm Ishigami..." he replied.

"Oh... the guy from the 3rd year, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right..."

"Well... dad doesn't like neesan to be dating at this age... cause, you know... school and all..." Nagi said.

"Ok..."

"Nagi... it's not a date..." Shiki pulls on his sleeves.

"Well, I'll see you around!" He said again and waves to them as he heads to his friends.

"That's one..."

"Cocky little brat, isn't he..." she continues.

"I didn't say that..." Hideki defends.

"But it feels like you were thinking about it..."

"So... what's the plan?" He asked.

"Erm... let's meet near the river this weekend..."

"Ok... but. Where to?"

"How about... Disneyland?" She suggested.

"What? Little girl, you know its about 3 to 4 hours on the bullet train..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Then we need to leave early..."

As they were bidding their farewells, Hideki could feel his face burning up. It was a first time for him, to even asked a girl out. However, Shiki doesn't take it as a date. She was still clueless about how he felt since the first day they met. That is one thing, the other thing was... "I hope she doesn't have a curfew... that's gonna make us have less time enjoying Tokyo..." he thought and sighed.

It was really early, it was 6 am. Her parents eventually agreed for her to go and she rushes out of the house. Today she seem different, except her messy hair - she looks different.

"Senpai! Sorry I'm late!!" She shouted for him and he turns around.

"Shiki?" He noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Hm?"

"Where's your glasses? Can you see clearly?" He asked.

"I'm fine~ I'm using my contact lens..." she replied with a smile.

"Oh... ok come on. We are catching a train!" He said as he quickly grabs her hand and runs.

They had a lot of fun in Disneyland. They bought a pair of Mickey and Minnie's ears, had their lunch there, sat on a roller coaster and some other rides. However, Hideki wasn't able to take Shiki off his mind.

"Senpai! Let's take a picture together!" Shiki asked.

"Shiki... I told you not to call me that..." he said.

"Hm?"

"Stop calling me senpai..."

"H-Hideki..." she softly said and he smiled.

"Oh do you need help?" A passerby offered help in taking their picture.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Hideki said and handed the camera to him.

After handing the camera, he stands behind Shiki and hold her from behind. She flinched a little but she was comfortable, and both smiled to the camera.

"Ok!" The passerby said and Hideki released his hold on her to retrieve the camera.

"Thank you..." he said.

"Haha, don't mentioned it. Cute girlfriend too, bye..." the passerby waved his hand and left.

"Hahahaha he thinks we're a couple..." she giggled.

Hideki stares at her and he took a deep breath. He then took her hand and placed it to his chest, it gave her quite a shocked.

"Sen... I mean, Hideki?" She asked while bewildered by his actions.

"Shiki... I don't think I can keep up with this anymore..." he started.

"Huh? You're getting old?" She replied.

"Err... no... what I mean is..." he stops and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want to be just a friend. I want to be more than that. Cause... my heart has been stirring a lot when I'm with you... and, I tried to stop this feeling... but... since the first day I met you... you have always been on my mind. It feel painful, yet I want to rely on you. How far am I allowed with you in the relationship called, 'friendship'?" He stops to take another breath. "I have no rights to tie you down.. but, there are times that I wanted to see you badly... and I want the precious person to you, is me." He finished.

"I... have no idea, what you just told me..." Shiki said while staring at him with big doe eyes.

"I want you, to be my girlfriend..." he told her and he realized her face has a slight hue from the sunset, or it was her actually blushing.

"I err... erm... ah!!! I don't know~~" she started waving her other hand.

"Can you feel my heart? It's beating fast, because of you... Shiki, what ever I told you... it's the truth..." he said and she stops.

"I love you, Shiki..." he finally said it and she blushed.

"What do you say?" He asked her, but the only answer he gets was - her shyly nodding her head and hiding her face with her hair. He smiles and hug her, still telling how he felt towards her. He lifted up her chin, then giving her the warmest kiss on her lips.

It felt like a dream...

"Hideki... at that moment, I experienced a new kind of feeling. Was it a crush? That was what I thought in the beginning. But, with time... I knew it was love. I love this man, and, I always did ..." Shiki thought to herself as she was dreaming about her past, and as she was opening her eyes. She felt that warmth on her lips and she saw those eyes, that belongs to Hideki, "and I'll always will..."

"Shiki... you're awake..." he breathe out a heavy sigh.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital, you fainted after I found you..." he replied.

"Oh..."

"Shiki, I'm glad that you're alright..."

"Hideki..."

"Are you in pain? Need a doctor?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Then... what is it?" he asked again.

"Thank you..." she replied.

"Huh... What for?" he stares at her.

"For making me fall in love with you..." she finally said.

Hideki blushed a little, but it took him courage to kissed her again. He was relieved to know that it was finally over, and he finally found what he lost years ago. But, first thing first. He broke off the kiss and stares at her...

"Sorry, if it was so sudden..." he said while blushing.

"Erm... it's ok..." she realized what she said and blushed as well.

"Rest well, I'll be busy closing this case and reports... So, I'll see you after I'm done with this..."

"I'll wait..."

Hideki stood up and starts walking to the door and Shiki called out for him, "Hideki..."

"Yes?" he turns around and replied.

"I'll... be waiting..."

"I won't let you wait long, and... I'll definitely will come back for you..." he said.

"Thank you..."

"It's... n-nothing..." he replied and waves to her...

To be continued...


	19. Always In My Heart

**Always In My Heart**

A week later...

The day after Shiki was discharged from the hospital, she sent a message to Hideki - telling him that, she is going to spend her vacation in her hometown, Kyoto.

"But that was a week ago..." she thought to herself as she lays on her bed.

"Shiki! It's time for lunch!" Her mother called for her.

"Coming!" She replied and look at her phone again, "ergh... I'm beginning to have doubts in you... again..." she thought and flips her phone onto her pillow.

She walks down the stairs and saw her mother talking to someone at the door, when...

"Shiki, someone is here to see you..." her mother said.

"Huh? Who is it?" She asked and she heard the cheerful voice of Yuusuke.

"Shiki~~" he called out from the doorway.

"Yuusuke?"

"I didn't know that, you knew Yamano san..." her mother said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Shiki shakes her head and looked at Yuusuke, "what brings you here?".

"Oh.. I just wanted to see how you and..." Yuusuke stops and look around to see if her parents were listening.

"You know... anyway, did he try contacting you?" He continues.

"No... not really..." she replied.

"When was the last time you talked to each other?"

"When I was in the hospital..."

"Sigh... he is still busy, I guess..." Yuusuke frowns.

"He did said that he will be busy closing the case and reports... but he should have let me know... ergh..." Shiki said as she scratch her head.

"Shiki, why don't you ask Yamano san to stay for lunch?" Her father spoke up from the hall.

"Eh? Err... Yuusuke, do you care to join us for lunch?" She asked.

"Well.. I can't say no, can I?" He wryly smiled.

In the end, Yuusuke came into the Aino household and had his lunch there. To a surprised, he heard a lot from Hideki about her family - strict about certain stuff.

"Come sit down here Yamano san, enjoy the food?" Her father said, gesturing him to come into the living room and some how... him and Shiki was sitting next to each other.

"It's a delicious meal! I pretty much enjoyed it..." Yuusuke said as he gulp down the tea which she made.

"Ah... dear, did you heard what he said? Then you better start training Shiki in cooking!" Her father exclaimed and it made Yuusuke choke on his drink and Shiki face palm herself.

"Papa!" She shouted and pats on Yuusuke's back.

"What is it? Aren't you a couple? Cause I have never seen you bringing any boys home.. oh wait, maybe during High School.. that... boy with the glasses..." her father said.

"Err... Aino san, Ishigami and me are friends. And Shiki is my friend too, err.. I was in the area, so I came to check up on her..." Yuusuke informs.

"Oh... I thought you two were.. haha, I'm so sorry!!!" Her father apologizes.

"But Aino san. Ishigami and her ARE a couple..." Yuusuke said as he points to Shiki.

"Wait.. what??"

"Who is this Ishigami again?" Her father asked.

"The boy with glasses from High School..." Yuusuke replied.

"That boy?"

"Yes, papa..."

"Oh... the one you came home crying when you were in high school? Was it the one you said that, he was leaving Japan?" Her mother pops out from the kitchen.

"Please... don't remind me of that right now..." Shiki said as she place her hand on her forehead.

"Oh... the one that made you cried??" Her father repeated it again.

"Err... well, it is his fault Aino san..." Yuusuke said.

"Then it's a no. Shiki, go out with Yamano san..." her father said without batting an eye.

"Wait, what?! No way..." Shiki quickly denied it.

"Wait Aino san... I have a girlfriend!" Yuusuke said.

"Y-yeah! He does!!!" Shiki agreed and stares at Yuusuke, signalling him to stand up and he did.

"Ah! I forgot something, I need to go back to my 'girlfriend', who err... is waiting in a hotel.. err... see ya Shiki! Bye!" Yuusuke was followed by Shiki.

"Sorry about that, Yuusuke..." Shiki said.

"Nah, don't worry about it... but if Hideki hears that, I might get arrested..." Yuusuke nervously laughs.

Yuusuke left the place and Shiki wonders about how Hideki was doing, and she walks back into her room.

Her phone that she flipped onto her pillow was blinking, and she noticed it when she steps into her room. She stares at it for a while and checks it.

There was a message, and it's from Hideki...

"Finally... a reply..." she said as she checks more, there was a few missed calls.

She opens up the message and reads it :

"Shiki, where are you now? I have been trying to get you. Call me back when you read this message..." and that is how the message ended, short and simple.

She dials for his personal phone, and after one ring - he picks it up.

"Hey..." she greeted.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was eating lunch... why?"

"Oh, well... cause I called a couple of times and you didn't pick up, so I was afraid that something might have happen..."

"Don't jinx me..."

"Haha ok... are you still at home?"

"Yes..."

"Good... can you do me one thing?" Hideki starts asking.

"What can I do for you? You made me waited for a week and with no reply or what so ever, and you want me to do something for you? Ironic isn't it?" Shiki said.

"Whoa... are you angry at me?"

"Of course, I am. Ishigami Hideki, you better get ready to get kick..." she warns him and both of them laughed.

"Alright. You can do that when you go to the park near our school..." he replied.

"Huh? What?"

"Remember the park near high school? The one with the sakura tree?"

"Yes... why?"

"Go there and wait for me..."

"Ok.. wait, what??? You're in Kyoto?!"

"Haha, yes. I'm on my way to that park... you better hurry..."

"What?!" Shiki shouted and he hangs up the phone.

She quickly ran out of her house and heads to the said park. It was quite a distance, but she can't wait to see him.

"Shiki! What are you doing?" Nagi asked as he was driving back.

"Oh my god! Nagi! I need your help in sending me to the park..." she said as she gets in his car.

"You were thinking of running there?! What? You joined a marathon or something?" he chided.

"Shut up and drive..."

A few minutes later...

Shiki gets down from her brother's car and walked into the park. The park where it held a lot of fond memories of both her and Hideki's.

She looks around before heading to the tree, "nothing much has change her..." she thought to herself. And when she looks straight ahead, she saw Hideki standing under the tree, waiting.

"I'm sorry for being late..." she apologized and bowed to him.

"Oh, you got Nagi to send you here..." he said.

"Y-yeah... anyway, why did you call me out here for?" She asked.

"Well... I need to clear up what I did in the past..." he replied and walks to her.

"Shiki... at that time, I wasn't strong enough. I know that, I shouldn't have done that, and if it wasn't enough, I left you crying here... alone..." he stops and grabs both of her hands.

"Shiki... I have broken our hearts in this very same place. And... I will mend those broken hearts in this exact place..." he stops again and stares into her eyes.

"Will you... continue this path that I wished for a long time ago?" He asked.

Shiki stares at him... she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes and her face felt hot.

"Hideki... will you leave me again?" She asked.

"I will never do that again to you, ever..." he replied and he tightens his grip on her hands.

"Will you leave me hanging?" She asked again.

"I will promise that, I will never do that too..."

"Will you still jinx me?" She asked and he giggled, "do I really always jinx you?" He said and pulls her into his arms.

"Shiki... I love you..."

"Silly Hideki... I love you too..." she said while crying against his chest.

And when they looked at each other, they shared a kiss under the same tree that had seen them grown from teenagers into adults, the ones who left their hearts broken under the tree and now - they have been reunited.

"Now... after you have dried up your tears, I need to apologized to your parents... for making you cry the last time..." he said after he broke their kiss.

"Erm.. about that, Yuusuke came by earlier..."

"Yeah, I know. Cause I told him to do so..."

"Eh?"

"He was one of my spies... I wanted to know how were you, and since he was around the area, I told him to drop by... and, I heard about what your dad said to him..."

"Oh..."

"Let's go... I'm sure I'm going to get an earful about everything from your dad..." he said while she let's out a giggle...

"Remember the picture we took in Disneyland? With the help of the passerby?" He asked.

"Yeah? You didn't keep it?"

"I did... but you didn't noticed it..."

"Huh?" She questioned.

"I'll show it to you the next time you come over..." he replied and both of them walked to his car, hand in hand.

On the way back to her house, Hideki suddenly stopped in another park.

"What's the matter?" Shiki asked, looking worried.

"Let's stop by this park" he said.

"Eh.. ok, but why?"

"I'll tell you when we reach there.."

They walked into the park, there was a lot of trees which they have passed and Hideki was looking for something until he stopped.

"Shiki.. I was spending my time here under this tree before I left Japan..." he said as he walked right up to a particular tree.

"Eh?... you mean after the breakup?"

"Yeah.. I wanted to stay alone..." he said and his gaze changed into a sad one.

"... I see..."

"Come here, look closely at this tree..." he gestures for her to stand next to him.

"Hm? There's something carved on it..." she replied.

"Go and read it..."

"A I M H? What does that mean?" She asked as she had a close inspection of the bark.

"I carved that before I left Japan..." he said.

"But... Tell me, what does that mean?" She asked again.

"Always in my heart..." he answered, while Shiki stood there in shocked.

"Yeah, Shiki. You are always in my heart..." he said as he pulls her into a hug.

Tears were beginning to formed again from her eyes, as she tries to clear her blurry visions from it. She was happy to know how he felt in the past, the present, and for the future.

"You're always in my heart, Hideki... forever..." she softly said to him.

The end...

Author's corner :

Seriously? An author's corner??? Hahaha

Anyway, even though that I have finished this fic - there will be more... and they will be sub stories (like in the games XD).

I wanna thanked everyone who helped me in this... such as,

Tufi... the mastermind of some of the plots and cgs in this fic.

Juju, for her nonsense and some of her cgs.

And almost everyone who gave me the courage to write this (darn) fic of Hideki x Shiki, a.k.a, #shikixpudding...

I was actually writing a rom-com, but things get dark in a chapter, then back to my rom-com. I can never write a serious story (even if I want to), cause I like to try to make everyone laugh in some parts of my, make no sense, fic.

Thank you to the readers who actually supported this fic and the manga too. Without the support of the readers, we wouldn't think we could continue on with this.

どもありがとうございます！


	20. Secrets

**Secrets.**

Hideki was driving Shiki back to her parents after that little trip to the park, he was getting nervous about it. Yuusuke told him about the part where her mother said Shiki had come back crying. He didn't know what to do since then, and now... facing that is one problem.

"Hideki?" She calls out.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" He replies.

Shiki looked over to him with her questionable eyes, "what were you doing in Kyoto?".

"I was actually coming to see you..."

"And.. Yuusuke?"

"He has some political stuff to do here... and he told me that he's gonna see you..."

"Oh... so he wasn't really your spy..."

"Haha, why? Were you hiding something from me?"

"Eh? Erm... no..."

"You know, I can find it out easily... depends if I wanted to do it or not..." he laughs.

"T-that's... abusing your power..." she said nervously.

"Oh, so you're really hiding something..."

"N-no! I'm not!!"

"Hahaha... I know that you're not... cause when ever I accused you for something, you'll get work up..." he laughs again.

"You... You were teasing me?!"

"At you? Yes..."

"I hate you now..."

"Haha, moments ago, I thought I heard someone said... I love you?" He teases her more.

"I swear that demonic side of you hadn't change a bit..." she said as she leans onto the side of the door.

"Shiki... I'm really happy that I finally found you... I missed a lot of those moments..." he said and he holds her hand.

"But... you just tried to threaten me..." she glares at him.

"Ok, I shouldn't have done that... Happy?" He laughs.

"Stop laughing... I'll get you for this, Hideki..." she threatens him.

They continued their drive to her place, both of them got out of the car - and now standing in front of her house. Her family moved into this neighborhood after Shiki graduated from High School and pursuit in modeling career.

Shiki walk first and turns around to look at him, noticing that he was nervous - she extends her hand to him.

"Ready to get an earful?" She asked with a smile.

After sighing heavily, Hideki grab hold of that hand and walk together with her.

"You know, your dad doesn't really like me since then..." he mutters.

"How did you know when he didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Well... since I have always been visiting you and studying together, I think he has an idea about us..."

"You mean... he already knew about it since then?"

"Maybe..."

Shiki opened the door to her house and walks in with Hideki following her from behind. She looks around and saw her family drinking tea in the living room, and Nagi looked up and greeted them, "Neesan! Senpai?!".

Her parents looked at them, and Hideki was a nervous wreck as he stood there in place.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Aino..." he said stiffly.

Nagi stares at him and felt the tense from him, "erm... dad, mom... this is Ishigami senpai. Err.. the one you met in our high school days...?" Nagi said.

"Eh hem..." her father clears his throat, and Nagi and Hideki dropped a little drop of sweat.

"Shiki... can you introduce us..." he said.

"Oh... err.. papa, this... is... my boyfriend... Ishigami Hideki..." she introduced and looks at Hideki.

"So you're that, Ishigami kun? The one who kept coming here to help these two in their studies?" Her father asked sternly.

"Yes, sir..." Hideki replied.

"My, my... look at how much you grown... please, do take a seat..." her mother offered while going back into the kitchen to prepare more tea.

"Thank you, ma'am..." Hideki said and took a seat across Shiki's father and next to Nagi.

"Didn't expect for you to drop in..." Nagi whispers.

"I needed to clear things up with Shiki and your parents..." Hideki whispers back to him.

"What are you two mumbling over there?" Her father spoke up while looking up at them from his newspaper.

"N-nothing dad! Err... I'll be in my room!" Nagi excused himself and abandoning Hideki.

Hideki then looks at Shiki, signalling her to sit beside him and she did.

"So... when did this all started?" Her father asked.

"A moment ago?" Shiki replied.

"That is not the answer that I was hoping for..." he said sternly.

"Sir, we did date while we were in high school. But, we didn't do anything else than that. Cause we respect your ideals at that time..." Hideki replied.

"At that time?" Her father asked as he puts down his newspaper.

"Papa?"

"Sigh... so, I was right about the two of you... but you two, broke up when you graduated. Am I right?" Her father questioned Hideki.

"It... was because. I don't want her to be disappointed at a long distance relationship, sir..." Hideki said, and realized thst her father sighed for another time.

"Ishigami kun... stop with the sir and ma'am. It makes me think that you're too formal or you're acting like a police..."

"Erm... papa..." Shiki spoke up.

"What is it, Shiki?" Her father asked.

"Dad! Senpai IS a police!" Nagi said while hiding at the stairs.

"Nagi! Why are you hiding?!" Shiki shouted.

"N-no I'm not. I'm just about to head into my room!" Nagi says as he slams his room door.

"Ishigami kun... I can't really agreed on the dating in school part, nor leaving Shiki to cry like that. But, were you the one who helped in her case?" Her father asked.

"Yes... I did take part in that case..." Hideki replied.

Her father stares at him and then he looks at her, "Shiki, do you still want to be with this boy who broke up with you cause he was being silly?" He asked.

"Papa? What?"

"Do you really want to be with him, after all those years?" He asked her again, and with all what's left of her courage, she says, "Yes..."

Her father then sits back into his seat and relaxes, "but, if he does break your heart again... I will send Nagi over as reinforcement..." her father said.

With that, Hideki quickly stood up and bowed to her father.

"Thank you, sir!"

"It's alright... stop bowing. I have never met any guys in her life, except you and Hiroshi..." he said and Hideki looks at her.

"Hiroshi?" He asked.

"My boss..." she replied.

"My Shiki here is attracting all the stalkers but you're the only one she sees..." her father joked.

"I will protect her from them..." Hideki quickly replied.

"I didn't really meant that... I meant it in another way..." her father smiled before Hideki catches on.

"What?" He turns to Shiki, "y-you're a..." he said and kept quiet.

"What?" She asked.

"Ishigami kun, what is on your mind and what are you trying to say?" Her father stares at him.

"N-nothing, sir!" He replied to him quickly.

"What's going on?" Shiki asked and her father smiles at her and said, "just leave it as it is, Shiki..."

"Ok..."

After they talked for quite some time, Hideki's phone rang. "Excuse me..." he says as he got up to listen to it.

"Shiki, aren't you going back to work tomorrow?" Her mother asked as she walks into the room.

"Yeah... I'll take the train back tonight..." she answers her mother.

"Have you packed your bags?" Her father questioned her.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, it was a call from work..." Hideki says as he sat back down on his seat.

"Ishigami kun, did you drove here?" Her mother looks at Hideki.

"Oh, I didn't. I took a train here and I rented a car..." he replied.

"Great! Shiki, go back together with him..." her father announced.

"What?" Shiki stares at him.

"You're going back to Tokyo?" Hideki asked Shiki.

"Oh.. yeah, tonight. My work starts tomorrow..." she replied.

"Ok... that's that. Ishigami kun, send her back to Tokyo now..." her father happily says and smiles at them.

"Papa... you're getting weird..." Shiki said and went up to her room to take her bags.

"And you have a weird lifestyle..."her father smiles at her as she climbs up the stairs.

"Nagi? Why are you sitting on the stairs? I thought you said you're going into your room?!" Shiki shouted.

"Err... reception was bad in my room... err..." as Nagi hasn't finished his sentence, he runs into his room again.

Moments later...

As Shiki steps out of her house, Hideki greeted her parents again and took her to his car.

"Here, let me help you with that..." Hideki offered and took her bag.

"So, we're driving back?" she asked as they sat in the car.

"No.. I said earlier that, this is a rented car. And I took the bullet train here..."

"Phew..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stand long rides..."

"You're always impatient, and you never change..."

As they chatted throughout the journey to the train station, they noticed tiny droplets of water falling down the sky. They bought their tickets and waited for the train and the sky darkens even more.

"It's in the afternoon... and it's so dark..." she said.

"It's going to rain soon... if it does, we're stuck.." he says as he checks his watch.

"I hope it doesn't..."

The skies felt heavy but it didn't drop its carriage yet, only dropping those little ones down. The conductor signaled for the passengers to get aboard and let the train set out to its destination.

It was a three hour ride from Kyoto to Tokyo, and Shiki doesn't know why he has come out all the way and to confessed to her. To clear things up, is what he says - but she was still wondering why. They chatted a little in the train, Hideki reveals that he was there not only to confess to her, but to make what she felt for him real... however, Shiki is clueless about it.

"Shiki... truthfully... did you go out on a date with anyone after we broke up?" Hideki asked.

She stares at him and wondered, "I don't think I have. I kept myself busy all the time..." she replied.

"What about modeling? Err... I'm pretty sure you err..." Hideki stops at his tracks, thinking if its the right thing to say.

"Modeling? I didn't have time to do anything. And if I have extra time, I'll be curl up sleeping..." she said.

"You're just like a cat..." he laughs.

"So, why did you asked that?"

"Nothing..."

"Hm... what about you? Have you err... dated any?" she asked and looks away.

He looks at her, noticing her hair covering her face. He knows that, when she covers her face with her hair - it means she is embarrassed. He wanted her to know how he felt even after he confessed.

"Shiki..." he says and pulls her chin so he could see her face.

"When I left... like I said, you're always in my heart. I started studying, and just like you - I kept myself busy. I took up a part time job, and Yuusuke helped me quite a bit... didn't have time for anything else..." he said.

"Yuusuke even told me about you... you still go to that cafe and, you helped out in the orphanage... why, Shiki?"

She stares into his eyes, she knew at that time she couldn't forget him and spent her time alone in the places that they have been.

"Shiki?" he calls for her again.

"I... couldn't forget.. you..." she finally said.

"Just the same as me... that's why I wanted to finish my studies and hurry up and come back for you. But, you left Kyoto when I came back... and I tried so hard to search for you, and I finally did..." he puts his forehead against hers.

"You mean... you really did come searching for me?" she asked.

"I did... but you changed your name into that, it was a little hard and I didn't even know about fashion magazines..." he giggled at it.

Shiki smiles and closed her eyes, "thanked god that you've come back to me... I really missed you..." she whispers.

"Once back to Tokyo, we should have dinner first. How about it?" he asked while keeping his forehead still in place on hers.

"Sure... anything would be fine..." she replied.

The End of this chapter, but there is more to come... stay tuned...


	21. Precious

**Precious**

This is a special chapter for this fanfic.

And it is dedicated to the birthday girl, Juju a.k.a jaysama10 (in IG)

A year later..

Shiki settles in both places, her apartment and Hideki's apartment. Hideki was the one who suggested the idea for her to stay both places, since he would be too tired or her being too busy. But Shiki will always went over during the weekends or long holidays.

As he steps into his apartment, he realized that Shiki wasn't around and it was almost midnight. He took out both of his phones, but there wasn't a message nor missed calls. He was afraid of the same incident that took place a year ago, where she was held captive by her stalker and was hurt during the incident. He quickly dials her number and waits for a moment before she picks it up...

"Hello, Hideki. What's up?" Shiki answers her phone and he could hear typing in the background.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm still at work, why?"

"You didn't look at the time?"

"Time? Oh, my god! It's that late?!"

"Yes, it's really late..."

"I really didn't know... ah~~ I have a few more to go tho... and it's gonna be a long weekend too... Ok! I'll finish my work a.s.a.p!" Shiki shouted with enthusiasm.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" he offered.

"Oh, it's ok... I drove here..."

"Shiki, I'm worried..." he said.

"Oh... ok, I could pick my car up tomorrow, I guess..." she gave into his words.

Moments later...

Hideki was at her work place, but this time he was allowed in. This wasn't his first time there, so the security guards knows who he is and let him in without hesitations. He arrived to the floor where she works on, and saw her in her office with her other co-workers.

"You know you can't do that, Hiroshi... Those people have work hard on this article..." he heard her voice.

"Onitsuka, go over this again. Shiki, if that editor didn't missed her deadline - we wouldn't have been here arguing..." he could hear the voice of her boss.

"Hiroshi, publications will go as follow. Starting from this part, this and this..." he hears another voice, belongs to Onitsuka, or the one they kept calling, Demon Lady.

He didn't want to stand outside in the hallway and eavesdropped to their conversations. So he knocked on the glass door.

"I'm sorry, I'm here for Shiki... " he said as he pushed through the door.

"Oh, Ishigami san! I'm sorry, but we're almost done. You can have your girlfriend back real soon, just need her to finish this part..."

"Ok..." he replies and sat down on the sofa that was in their office.

After another 30 minutes of waiting, they finalize their work and went their separate ways. He helped her in taking her laptop and escorted her to his car. Sensing her exhaustion, he asked her if she was hungry, and she nodded her head. It was already late, yet there wasn't much restaurant that was open. So they settled with home cooked meal, instant ramen that is...

"Phew~ It's like I haven't eaten for a week!" she exclaims.

"You're exaggerating a lot, aren't you?" he laughs.

Hideki didn't tell her about taking a few days off, cause Katsuragi called him in the morning, telling him that the twins wanted to throw a party for them. It was something like an anniversary party, and the idea was to make it a surprise party for Shiki. He was nervous since he couldn't surprise her, as she knows that he can't keep anything from her.

"You know, the day after tomorrow... the twins invited us to a party in their place. Nothing formal tho..." Hideki said.

"Eh? How come I'm not aware of that?" she asked.

"Their bodyguard was the one who informed me this morning, and he even said that it will be an outdoor party..." he replies.

"Oh? Where's it held?" she asked again.

"Were you even listening?"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Like I said, it's their place..."

"Oh... you mean their apartment?"

"Yes, seems like that they will be doing it on the roof..."

"Oh..." was her only answer as she was pushed into the shower by Hideki...

The next day.

They went out and about in Tokyo. He brought her to his favorite patisserie, and have coffee and his favorite dessert - pudding. He looks at her while she dig into her cake, she noticed it and looks up. Instinctively, he looks away.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked as she lifts one of her eyebrows.

"You don't want me to admire your cute face while trying to gobble up that cake? Ok..." he teased her.

"You want me to gobble up that pudding that's on the table, in front of you?" she asked.

"Hm... by all means, here. Cause I know you don't eat much sweets..." he says as he pushed his pudding to her.

"I'll pass..." she replies him, knowing that she lost in that argument.

After finishing their brunch, Hideki took her hand walk along the bustling streets of Tokyo. They passed by a jewelry store, and there was a sales person outside promoting. She saw the couple, and stood in front of them.

"Hi! We're promoting our new wedding designs today, would you two like to come in and have a look?" she asked.

Dumbfounded, both of them were pulled into the shop.

"These are the latest designs, you can have a look..." she said and left them to another sales person. Hideki turns to look at Shiki, and she does the same.

"Are you two going to get married?" said the sales person.

"Erm..." Shiki finding words to replied.

"Not so soon..." Hideki replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My colleague is a little hyper..." he apologizes to them.

"No, it's ok..." Hideki replied and he looks over to Shiki, who was a little dissapointed and she was staring at something.

"Shiki... let's go..." he says as he puts his arm around her.

As they left the place, Shiki's mind was somewhere else... She was thinking about what Hideki said.

Later that day...

They are in the supermarket, and they were going to do some grocery shopping, when suddenly...

"Ai chan?!" a man calls Shiki out from another aisle.

"Yamamoto?" Shiki turns around and replies as she saw the man.

"Yes, it's me! I can't believe you can remember me through out these years!" the man got closed to Shiki, without realizing Hideki was there.

"We were in the same class, of course I can remember..." she giggled.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We are buying groceries, sorry..." Hideki steps in between them as he says that.

"Wha- Ishigami senpai?" Yamamoto was taken aback, everyone in high school knew what happened to the two of them after Hideki graduated.

After the incident in the supermarket, Hideki couldn't take his eyes off of her. When they reached his apartment and helped put away the groceries, Hideki told Shiki that he will be going out doing something - and will be back in an hour or so.

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick something up..." he says and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Shiki nods her head and starts heading to the living room as he left the place.

Time pass by, Shiki noticed that she was on her laptop for an hour plus and there was no sign of Hideki. Worried, she tries calling him - but she couldn't get through.

"He must be driving..." she thought to herself, when the door opens.

"I'm back..." Hideki steps into the apartment.

"Oh! I was worried that something might have happened, since i couldn't get through your phone..." she said and saw a few bags in his hands.

"What are those?" she asked as she points to them.

"Shiki... I have something I would like to discuss with you..." he says and puts the bags down onto the coffee table.

"What's the matter?" she asked, staring at him.

"Can you.. erm, come here?" he asked and sat down on the sofa.

"Hideki, are you ok?" she asked worriedly and sits besides him.

Hideki lets out a sigh before continuing what was on his mind.

"Even though we have found each other a year ago. Shiki, after seeing you today... I was still confuse..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a little... well, maybe not little. I felt jealous when you talked to your friend earlier and to your other friends..."

"They ARE just friends, Hideki. You're always in my heart, remember? You're silly..." she giggled.

"I know... I mean, I want you to stay by my side... always..."

Aren't I doing it now?"

"No... I mean, yes..." he flustered.

"Hideki?" she stares at him, waiting for his answer, he begins to question her than giving her answers.

Hideki lets out another sigh as he noticed he was beginning to get nervous.

"Shiki, will you be my only person that I come home to?"

"Yes..."

"Will you be my only shoulder that I need to lean on?"

"Of course... Hideki, what's wrong?"

"Shiki, a few more questions..."

"Ok..."

"Will you be my only family member?"

"I will..."

"Then... Will you marry me?"

"... what?" she was surprised at the sudden question.

"Will you marry me, Shiki?" he said it again and pulls out a little box out of one of the bags he carried in.

He opens the box and in it, a ring - simple yet elegant. He saw this when he was with her in the jewelry store. It was the ring that he saw Shiki's eyes lay on a couple of times. Shiki stares at it, too shocked from the surprise and tears was beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Hideki asked while wiping the stray tears that fell down from her eyes.

"I... I..." she stammered.

"Hm?" he looks at her with a gentle glance.

"I do!!!" she gave a shout.

"Haha, you don't have to shout... cause I already know your answer..." he laughs and touched her cheek.

"You're a meanie! Stop making me cry!!!" she pouted.

"I didn't... haha..." he laughs again.

"Shiki, give me your hand..." he asked and she did what wants by giving him her right hand.

He then took out the ring from its case, and slides it onto her finger.

"There, it fits. I knew this suits you, and you have been eyeing at it too..." he smiles at her.

"How did you know?" she was surprised that he found out.

"I'm a superintendent, and I notice those little things that my wife does..." he proclaimed and she blushed.

The next day, it was the day of the party that the twins planned for them.

Both of them in their casuals, since it was an outdoor barbecue party and Katsuragi did said it wasn't a formal party and it was only for close friends. When they opened the door to rooftop garden, a sudden burst of poppers sends the confetti flying at them.

"Happy Anniversary, you two!!!" everyone who was present shouted.

"Wha-?" Shiki was still in daze, Hideki pushed her into the middle of the party.

"Happy Anniversary, Shiki~~~" shouted the twins again, while Aika gave her a drink.

As Shiki reached out to the drink, Mizuki noticed the ring and asked, "Hey... that's a nice ring you got there..." he pointed, knowing Mizuki - she decided to play cool.

"Yeah, I like the design..."

"Oh? Hm... but this is somehow, the newest design for a wedding ring..." he added as he gave her a smirk.

Then Aika picked up on what Mizuki was hinting, she shouted.

"Ishigami san proposed?!" everyone turned and stares at them.

"Hideki!!!!! You didn't even tell me about it!!!" Yuusuke shouted, he was invited to the party too.

Trying to console a crying Yuusuke, Hideki was pushed from behind by Nagi...

"Nagi?! What are you doing?!" he asked as he was pushed towards Shiki.

"We need your words about this proposal..." he grinned and Hideki went into work mode.

"Nagi, you should join the police force..."

"No..."

"Why not? You have what it takes..."

"No..."

"Why?"

"Shut up and tell us about that damn ring!!!!! Stop asking about me!!!" he raged at Hideki and gave him a strong push that almost made Hideki fell down.

"Nagi!" Shiki shouted at her mischievous brother and all she got from him, was him sticking his tongue out at her.

All eyes were on the couple, and Hideki clears his throat...

"Yes, I did proposed to her last night. Ok, that's it..." he says and Yuusuke jumped at him.

"Oh my god! Congrats, Hideki! Now you are all grown up... Wa!!!" Yuusuke cried.

"I can't believed it either... cyborg proposed something that isn't work related!" Sora said as he stares at Hideki.

"What do you mean?" Hideki snaps back at him.

And as they were enjoying having that conversation, Kana suddenly popped out a question - that left everyone staring at her...

"When are you gonna have a baby?!"

End of chapter...


	22. Distance

**Distance**

It was a few months after Hideki's proposal to Shiki, both of them have plans about the wedding but they hadn't have the time to even start on it. Hideki was on a few missions lately and was sent out of the country, while Shiki was busy with her own work. Her parents were pressing her about the wedding and all they got for answers were, too busy to plan. Shiki and Hideki are currently out of Japan, working. Shiki went to Macau while Hideki was accompanying the Prime Minister to South Korea.

Hideki would call her up in the morning and night, checking on her when he has the time. And on one fine day, one of the daughters of the Prime Minister talked to him.

"How's Shiki?" asked Aika.

"She's alright..." Hideki answered.As far as Aika knows, Hideki doesn't like talking about his private stuff. Even Goto doesn't know much of his captain.

"Anything else you wanna ask?" Hideki pushed his glasses up as he asked Aika.

"Nothing much... but, I was just wondering about the wedding plans..." she said.

"We're busy people, but we have some plans about it... just haven't put it into actions yet..." he replied.

"Yeah, I guessed so... do wished Shiki good luck for me... and tell her to take care of herself too!" Aika said before leaving him to his work.

Hideki didn't have the habit of messaging her every minute of the day, but he felt uneasy during that time. He wondered if she was doing well since she was pushing herself too hard at work. After he was done for the day, he retired into his room. He took off his jacket and hangs it over a chair, then he sat on the edge of the bed and waits for his private phone to turn on. When it was on, there was a flood of missed calls and messages from Shiki's brother. That was when he felt his uneasiness comes back to him. Hideki dialed the last number that called his phone, in an instant - the person on the other side of the line answers.

"What the heck?! Why are you so hard to even get when there is an emergency?!" Nagi shouted.

"What happened?" Hideki asked.

"Shiki fainted, and her boss contacted me..." he replied.

"What?! Where?!" Hideki shouted as he stood up from sitting.

"She's in her hotel room now... I'm with her, cause I just got here..." Nagi said.

Hideki paced around his room, trying to think of a way he could see her. But his job was the thing that was holding him back.

"I'll call you back later, Nagi. I need to do something first..." he said and hangs up the call.

He then dialed another number, it belonged to...

"Namba... I need some time off..."

"What? Hideki, why? Something happened?" Namba asked.

"My fiancee fainted at work..." he replied.

"What? Ok, I'll give you some time... but you need someone to replace you..."

"It's ok, I'll be back soon..."

"No, I can't do that. You'll need a replacement first, I don't want you to faint at work..."

"Alright.. I'll find one and take my leave..."

"Good..." and he hangs up his call.

He then walked out of his room and knocked on the door next to his, the room was belonged to, Kurosawa. Hideki explains everything to him, and Kurosawa just nodded and take it as an extra mission to help Hideki.

"Ishigami san... why not you stay with her for a few days?" Kurosawa asked in concern.

"No... I'll just go check on her and come back..." he replied.

"Ishigami san! She is your fiancee! Stay there until she is well! I'll handle it here..." Kurosawa commented. Hideki looks at him, and he agrees to it then starts booking a ticket to fly to Macau.

A few hours later, Hideki reached the said hotel. He walked into the lobby to find Nagi waiting for him. Nagi ran up to him, telling him about his sister's condition. Nagi then leads the way to his sister's room, and told Hideki that there was a doctor who was in the room with them. As they stepped into the room, they saw Hiroshi getting frustrated at the doctor - cause both parties doesn't understand one another.

"Nagi! Do you understand what is he talking about?" Hiroshi turned around and said.

"Ergh... my Mandarin sucks... but I'll try..." Nagi said as he walked up to the doctor.

"Err... sir, how is my sister?" Nagi said it in Mandarin, but the doctor wasn't speaking in that language - however, it was in Cantonese.

"... sorry, I can't really understand if you talk to fast..." Nagi scratches his head.

"Let me try..." Hideki had enough and started talking to the doctor.

To both of them, it was a surprised that Hideki understands the doctor and was able to converse with him.

"So what did the doctor say?" Nagi asked.

"He said that, she was anemic and forgot to eat before she went to do her stuff..." Hideki replied as he pushed his glasses up, glaring at Hiroshi.

"I told her to go eat! But she wouldn't listen!!" Hiroshi defends.

"I know..." and that's all Hideki said as he walked into her room.

He looks at her sleeping on her bed, and thought that Kurosawa was right. He sat next to her bed and noticed a notebook on the side table, and took it up to read. He noticed that her schedule was packed and there was a day in her notebook that state, "choosing invitation cards..."

She was actually trying to plan the wedding by herself, cause she knew that he wasn't free to do it. Before he could continue flipping the pages, his work phone vibrates. It was from Goto, and he step out of her room to answer it.

"Ishigami here..." he answered.

"Ishigami san, hold on for a second..." Goto replied as Hideki could hear the phone being passed around to another person.

"Ishigami kun, this is the Prime Minister..."

"Sir!"

"How is your fiancee? Is she ok? I heard it from Kurosawa..." the Prime Minister asked.

"She is resting in bed, for now..." he answers.

"I see... she is a little like you..."

"Sir, I'll be back soon after I settled this..."

"Oh... please, stay with her. It's because of me that your wedding has been on stalled. You need to try and plan it with her, I really look forward to your wedding..." the Prime Minister said, and Hideki went silent.

"Please look after your fiancee... she is your family now, Ishigami kun..."

After exchanging their goodbyes, Hideki hangs up the phone and went into her room again. He saw her slowly getting up and he stops her.

"You need rest..." he said and forced her to lay back down again.

In shocked, Shiki let's out a sound which made Hideki laughed.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to look after you, I got time off of my work to make sure you're healthy enough..."

"Eh?"

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here... don't worry..." he said and Shiki silently acknowledge it.

To be continued...


	23. Flashback 2

**Flashback 2**

"Happy birthday, Shikina!" shouted a group of friends, it was the sixth day of school and it was also Shiki's birthday.

Hideki over heard the cheers from her class and he suddenly went into frantic mode.

"Her birthday?!" he thought to himself and starts digging into his bag.

"Oh, no... I ate the pudding during recess!" he kept arguing in his head, trying to figure out what to do.

Then suddenly, an idea came to him.

He took out his pen and starts writing a note to her, and before she finished her class - he sneaks over to her shoe locker and placed the note in it.

After school was over, Shiki was happily chatting with her friend as she walks up to her shoe locker. When she opened her locker, she saw a note and pen in it.

"Happy birthday, Shikina... this pen is for you... Ishigami Hideki..."

She blushed when she read the note, but she wasn't closed to him - and yet, he gave her a birthday gift. She was happy, but at the same time... confused.

She knew she will meet him in her extra club activities the day after, but she wanted to thanked him now.

She was walking home alone and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was typing on her phone.

"Hey! Look out!!" a voice rang out to her.

"Hm?" she turns around and a man lounged at her.

Both of them fell to the ground and a car sped next to them. She stares at the speeding car and felt scared, then the man looked at her and started talking.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... thank you..." she thanked him and apologized for not being careful.

"It's ok... anyway, it's nice to save a cute girl like you..." the man said as he pats her head then he looks down at her uniform.

"Oh, you're a student in Katsura High?" he asked.

"Yes... I'm in first year..." she replied.

"Oh... no wonder I hadn't seen you. My name is Yuusuke, Yamano Yuusuke. I graduated there, you can say that I'm your senpai..." Yuusuke laughed.

"Yamano senpai, thanks again for saving me..." she bows her head.

"Ah... no... I was on my way to the school dorms..."

"Eh? You're going to school?"

"Haha, I'm meeting a friend. Do you know a boy named, Ishigami Hideki?" he said, and Shiki nodded.

"Ishigami senpai, am I right?"

"Yes, yes... haha I forgot that he is a senpai now..."

"Ah.. actually, I wanted to thanked him too..." she looks down to her bag of presents.

"Why is that?"

"He gave me a present, but he left it in my shoe locker. I didn't have a chance to thanked him yet..."

"Eh?! He did?! Hm... that's a first... wait a minute..." he trails off and stares at her.

"Were you the one... who bump into him on the first day?" he asked.

"Eh? How did you know?" Shiki was surprised.

"So YOU are that girl?" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shiki tilted her head to the side and stares at him.

"I see, I see... Hideki told me a lot about you...oh well, I can relay that message to him, since girls aren't allowed to go into the boys dormitory..." he said and pats her head again.

"Thank you, Yamano senpai!" she smiled at him.

"Just call me, Yuusuke. Anyway, be careful and keep an eye on the traffic, not phone..." he warns and waved at her before walking away.

The next day...

Hideki was nervous, cause Yuusuke told him about the incident that happened to Shiki. He was pacing around the club room and the president said something that he didn't hear.

"Ishigami!" shouted the president and Hideki stops pacing.

"Why are you shouting?" he asked.

"Cause I was calling for you! And you didn't hear me! You deaf?!" the president shouted again.

Hideki scratches his head and sat in his seat, next to the club president. Then the door opens, and a head peek in, it was Shiki.

"Sorry, for being late..." she apologized and looks around.

"Erm... where's everyone?" she asked.

"Shikina! You alright?" Hideki stood up and quickly walks over to her.

"Eh? Me?"

"I heard from Yuusuke about the incident... you're not hurt?"

"Oh... yesterday. No, I'm not hurt or anything. All thanks to Yamano senpai..."

"That's good..." sighed Hideki and he hangs his head low.

That was when he noticed her knee, there was a bandage on it. He looks up at her, and pushed his glasses up.

"You were hurt..." he said as he pointed to her knee.

"Hm? It was just a scratch. Not a big deal..." she replied with a smile.

"Not a big deal?" he said, and Shiki was a little scared when she thought she saw his glasses glint.

"Err... Ishigami sen...pai?" she stares at him.

"You. Come!" he said and drags Shiki out of the room.

"Eh? Eh? Ishigami senpai?" she blurted while Hideki still dragging her along the hallway.

Shiki felt strange about him, and she wasn't registering it in her mind. And as sudden he dragged her, he stops in front of the school's infirmary. He calls out before going into it, and was still pulling onto her hand. He gestures for her to sit on the chair and she did it obediently.

"Erm... Ishigami senpai?" she finally spoke out of her fears.

"I'm gonna treat that wound of yours..." he said, which actually frighten Shiki cause she was being cautious of him.

"I-I'm really O-ok!" she stammered, and she still noticed that glint from his glasses.

Hideki brought a first aid kit beside her and opens it up, he then looked at her and spoke up , "I need you to show me your knee..."

Shiki flinch, but she does what he told her to do. She crossed her legs, exposing her wounded knee then she quickly looked away. Hideki took off the bandage that was covering it, the wound is not really a big thing - but it wasn't even really clean well.

"This, is gonna hurt. Since the wound is still fresh and it's not really that clean..." he says as he gently touch her knee with the cotton wool.

Shiki flinched again, but it's to the wound that's being clean with the disinfectant. Hideki starts to apply a little bit more, but that actually made a mistake. He tapped the soaked cotton onto the wound and it made Shiki jerked her leg, accidentally kicking him.

"Ah! I'm sorry!!!" she apologized and tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"It's nothing... sorry for doing that. It must have hurt..." Hideki scratches his head as he tries to get up.

After bandaging her wound, both of them walked away from the infirmary and away from the club room. She noticed it and pointed out.

"I just want to take a detour..." he replied.

"Ok..." she said when she finally remembered something.

"T-thank you for the gift yesterday..." she bows her head, thanking for the pen.

"It's just a pen and a note. Erm... I didn't know that it was your birthday. So... err... anyway, I'll treat you to something sweet later... how about it?" Hideki find the courage to ask, and looks away from her.

She looks at him, wondering why he was strange and it actually affected her.

"Ok..." she replies, Hideki looks back at her - finding her smiling at him.

Shiki slowly opens her eyes... she was in the warm arms of her fiance. Hideki's eyes were half opened, indicating he woke up not long before her.

He looks at her and smiled.

"Good morning..." he greeted her.

"Good morning..." she replied.

"It's been weeks that I haven't slept this soundly..." as he said that, he tightens his arms around her.

She snuggles up against him and closed her eyes once more before saying, "I'm glad that you're here..."

To be continued...


	24. Planning

**Planning**

"Are you hungry?" Hideki asked as he tries to tears himself apart from Shiki, but he couldn't do it. He hasn't seen her for a while now and he is stuck to her in bed.

"Ah... I don't feel like getting up. I'll order room service..." he said and let's go of her.

"What do you want?" he asked and brings the menu to her.

"I'll take pasta..." she says and Hideki looks at her.

"Just pasta?"

"Err... yeah, why?"

"I know you're a big eater... so a plate of pasta alone, won't fill your stomach..."

"I err... I'm not that hungry..."

"... you're dieting?"

"Erm... no..."

Hideki sighed and touch her cheek, then tucked her hair behind her ears. Then suddenly...

"Ow! Ow! Ooooow!!!!" Shiki shouted as Hideki pulls on her ear.

"Why are you dieting?" he sternly asked.

"Meh... no reasons! Let my ear go!" she retorted.

"I knew it. Are you dieting for the wedding?" still holding onto her ear, Hideki pushed his glasses up.

"Err... no~~~" she whimpered.

"Shiki... you don't have to do that. You're skinny enough..." he finally let's her ear go.

"Ok, ok... I'll eat..." she said while rubbing her ear.

"What else do you want?" Hideki says and showed her the menu again.

"A club sandwich and pasta... done!" Shiki replies and covers both of her ears.

"I'm not gonna pull your ear for that, but I will pull it if you try to diet..." he stood up, and grabs the hotel phone to call for room service.

"I don't wanna get fat during the wedding... cause who knows when we can manage to do it..." she mumbles.

"You know and I know, that both of us are exactly the same. No matter how much you eat... you will still look like that..."

"... that wasn't a compliment at all..."

"Take it or leave it..."

"You're mean!"

They waited for a while before their room service arrives, the maid pushed the cart in and left it. Shiki tried to stand up from her bed, but was stopped by Hideki. He took the plate of pasta to her, while taking his own food and sat next to her.

As she was about to start eating, she noticed her note book opened to the page where she wrote 'choosing invitations' - and she stares at Hideki.

"Did you read that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Erm..."

"I'll go along with you, I don't want you to do it yourself..." he says and took a bite of his own pasta.

She smiled at him, cause he was worried for her and was able to plan the wedding together with her. And so, she starts eating her share.

Once they were done with their brunch...

They got themselves ready to go explore the city of Macau. It was a bustling city... there was so many people on the streets of a copied Venice and a few other popular European places. It was Shiki's first time in that country, while it wasn't for Hideki.

He took her to a cafe, where they drank coffee and stare at the scenery of the Venice river. He stares at her for a while, and looks away when she noticed it. Feeling annoyed that he was doing that a few times, Shiki poked his cheek.

"What's that for?" he said in surprise.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"N-nothing..."

"Really?"

"... you know I have patience..." Shiki said as she lean back into her seat.

"Stop sounding like your brother in interrogations...

"I've never seen him in work mode, so I don't know what you are talking about..." Shiki gave him a grin.

He didn't try to hide it but he didn't want her to know how much he had missed her when he was away. In the end, he kept quiet and left Shiki teasing him even more.

After that little leisure stroll, they retire into the hotel room. Since she looks fine, he decided to book a flight back to Korea the next day. Somehow, it was hard for him to say goodbye - but work is work. He promised her that he would get some time off sometime soon, so they can get planning with their wedding. And the marriage certificate, he needs to find one or two witness for it.

The next day, early in the morning...

Shiki sent Hideki off. It was something normal for them, but she felt sad. Always afraid if he doesn't show up or leave her hanging. However, she respects his decision and let's him do whatever he wants, that goes for Hideki as well.

He stares at her for a little longer, before walking back to her in fast pace. He grabs her and kissed her in the airport.

"Why are you giving me such a sad smile?" Hideki asked her as he broke off the kiss.

"You know how I feel, Hideki..." she replied.

"I'll come back to you. I have promised you that, ever since I found you..." he said and gives her another kiss.

"Ok... I'll be waiting at home, for you..." she answered with a smile.

They bid their goodbyes, and both went to their separate ways... going back to work. Hideki sat in the plane, wondering about what their wedding should be.

Days passed by quickly, and it was about a month since the incident in Macau...

Shiki took a week leave from work, and Hideki did the same. Both did it so they can plan their wedding.

As they talked about it in Shiki's parents place... her grandmother spoke up about a traditional Japanese wedding.

"It's a must..." her grandmother said as she sips her cup of tea.

"We were thinking of doing a reception..." Shiki said.

"Do the traditional one first..." her grandmother said it again, and Nagi stepped in into the living room.

"Obassan... let them do whatever they want..." he argued.

Their grandmother sips on her cup of tea again, before Nagi realized that he tripped from her walking cane besides where she sat.

"Seriously?!" Nagi shouted.

"Nuh uh..." his grandmother warns.

Hideki then was called by his father in law to go into the kitchen.

"Both of you want to do a reception?" he asked.

"Well... that's what we agreed in the first place..." Hideki replied.

"Hm... how about doing it two together. I know it will be tiring and all, at least I can help you in it..." he suggested it.

"Sir..." Hideki said but was stopped by her father.

"Father..." Hideki says and her father smiled.

"What about the marriage certificate? You need to fill in the documents and hand it over..." he asked.

"Oh... I'm looking for witness... it's in my bag at the moment..." Hideki replied.

"Why not ask your best friend, Yamano san?"

"He is one of the witness... but we need one more..." Hideki says and stares at his father in law.

"Hm? Oh... you better don't ask us to sign, if you want to stay with my daughter longer... haha, we're jinxed. If either one of us sign that... you'll end divorcing. Hahaha..." he joked.

"Oh..." Hideki let's out a sigh and looks over at Shiki.

Suddenly there was a call from her phone. It was one of the daughters of the Prime Minister, Aika. Shiki answers the phone in another room, and when she was done with her call - she came out in shocked. Hideki looks at her again before walking up to her.

"What's wrong?" Hideki asked, worried about a shocked Shiki.

"Erm... Aika said... she will help us with the planning. And she said that, they have already founded a suitable place for the reception..."

"Did you tell her about the traditional wedding?" Hideki asked and her family stares at her.

"Yes..." she replied.

"And???" Nagi annoyed by the long pause.

"It's near Shimogamo Shrine..." she said.

"Ah... a good place for the wedding..." her grandmother spoke up.

Hideki got patted by Nagi on the back, but that sparked his work mode.

"Nagi... where are the documents that Kurosawa gave you?" he asked.

"Eh? Hey! I'm on holiday too!" Nagi retorted.

"You just join into my team. And I have high expectations of you..." Hideki says as he pushed his glasses up, everyone in the room was laughing when Nagi starts whining about Hideki being his boss now.

To be continued...


	25. Side Story : Evaluation

**Side Story : Evaluation!**

"Instructor Goto... can I ask you a question?" he waved his hand over his head, in class where Goto is teaching.

"Alright, go ahead..." Goto replies him.

"Why am I here?" he asked, and Goto shot him a glare.

"Nagi, stop asking me the same question... you enrolled in here and that's that..." Goto answers and turns his back at Nagi.

"Meh. I think I need to ask him again..." Nagi mumbles.

"Class dismissed. We will see you on the fields for training..." Goto said while packing up the documents on the table.

Nagi walked out of the class, and it was his second week there as a recruitment for the PSD. He was about to head to the locker room to change when he immediately change his mind and walks into the instructors room, and barge into Hideki's office.

"Ishigami senpai..." he calls out.

"Nagi... we agreed to not call me that here..." Hideki said without looking up from his work.

"Sigh... Instructor Ishigami, Nagi here to report..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Just wanted to know, why was I enrolled in here without me knowing, Sir!"

Hideki stares at him for a little while before teasing him for it, "You enrolled yourself here. With your acknowledgement... so, I'm not sure of what you're trying to say..."

"Grr... why ya..." Nagi grumbles.

"Hey, I told you to be on the fields. What are you doing here?" Goto noticed Nagi in Hideki's office.

"Argh!" Nagi rubs his head and walks off.

"You sure it's alright to add him into the PSD?" Goto asked Hideki while his eyes was still staring at a very frustrated Nagi, walking away.

"He has what it takes... you have seen his files. So, why not add him here..." Hideki said as he went back to his work.

"Ha ha, I can't wait to duel with him in the dojo..." Soma says as he steps into the office.

Nagi was kicking the grass as he had changed into his sports attire. They were there to train in running, but he wasn't happy about how he was being treated in the academy.

"Nagi! Stop what you are doing and get your butt over here!" shouted another instructor and Nagi listened.

"The lot of you! Start running 10 rounds! No complains!!!"

"No complains, he says... get your butt over here, he says..." Nagi mumbled and rolled his eyes, but he did what he was told to do.

After his devious training, he went and hit the shower. There will be another class about tracking and equipment, he doesn't hate the subject - but he hated how everyone was treating him. He used to be popular in High School and through out college, however... being in the PSD academy, made him feel like he was a child. That's what annoyed him.

As his class started...

Ayumu was the one teaching it. Nagi and him doesn't see eye to eye in everything. They were like Kaga and Hideki, they annoyed each other.

"I see there's a certain leek that cared to join us in this class..." Ayumu stated and move to the front of the class.

"Well, this certain leek is very pungent and it's gonna make your eyes runny..." Nagi replied with a smile as he was seated in his seat.

After that agonizing class was over, he went back into his dorm room. They were given time to rest every once in a while, so he decided to call his sister to update her on his life of being a PSD trainee.

"Hi Nagi!" Shiki answered from the other side of the line.

"Neesan..." Nagi replied.

"Hm? You're feeling down. Are you OK?" she asked.

"Not really... I just ran 10 laps of their field today..."

"What?! That's a lot!"

"Yeah... but to compared to your fiance... it was nothing, or so he says..."

"Do you want him to cut some slack? I can tell him for you..."

"No... it's OK. It IS training, so... yeah..."

"But if you're not feeling that well, you can just quit and come back..." Shiki said worriedly, but she used the trigger word.

"Quit? Do you think I'm that weak?"

"Err... no. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all..."

"I'm alright... well, I'll see you when I'm off... bye.." he hangs up the call.

The next day...

"What? Seriously?!" Nagi shouted as he holds the bamboo sword in his hand.

"Yes, I'm serious Nagi kun..." Soma replied and smiles at him before putting on his kendo helmet on.

"Wait, what?!" Nagi nervously puts his helmet on as well.

"I read your file. It states that you represented your school and state in kendo... so I'm trying it out..." Soma said through his helmet.

"... my file?"

"Yes, your file..."

"That was years ago!!!"

"But you still have the basics, right?"

"Ergh... ok. Here I go!"

Moments later...

"What is all the commotion about?" Namba asked as he pushed through the crowd of students in the dojo.

"It's Instructor Soma versus Nagi!" a student stated.

"Huh?" Namba was curious and looks at the match.

"Ha ha, Nagi kun... not bad..." said a panting Soma.

"You too..." Nagi replied and panted.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Namba steps in.

"Ah, Namba san... I was trying out his skills..." Soma smiled and took off his helmet, and Nagi did the same.

"Well?" Namba raised his eyebrows.

"He is good..." Soma praised.

"Thank you, sir!" Nagi bows and thanked Soma.

"Ah! Is he the boy that was brought in by Hideki?" Namba just realized.

"Yes he is.. hey, Nagi. Go introduce yourself..." Soma pushed his back forward.

"Huh? Err... Aino Nagi from Fukuchiyma, sir!"

"Ha ha... good, good... you have another class to go to, am I right?"

"Yes, sir!"

Side story shall be continued...


	26. Dresses

**Dresses!**

It was the day where Shiki was supposed to be choosing a wedding dress for her reception, since they had agreed into doing the traditional wedding ceremony in the temple and the reception near it.

Kana and Aika came along with her, as well as Mizuki, their bodyguard.

It was Hideki, who was supposed to follow. But he was late, cause he was handing in their marriage documents to the government. When that is handed in, they can proceed with the wedding - that is the law in Japan.

"Shiki! How about this dress?" Kana pulls out a dress and showed it to her.

"It's pretty... and cute. Kana, you know I can't pull off cute..." Shiki laughs at her.

"How about... this?" Aika pops out from behind Kana, with a dress in hand.

"Err... t-that's err..." Shiki stammered.

"Oh, the back is open. Shiki, are you sure that Ishigami san will be OK with this kind of dress?" Mizuki butts in.

"What?! Ishigami san disapproved it???" Aika was taken aback and Shiki laughs.

Thirty minutes in searching for the perfect dress, Shiki flops herself onto the sofa in the boutique. She was tired out by the sisters and Mizuki. As she was resting, her phone rang - it was Hideki. She answer her phone, and Hideki told her that he was about to reach the place. He asked about the progress, and Shiki sighed. She stood up and continue her search for a dress.

Hideki finally arrives to the wedding boutique, where they were supposed to rent the outfits. He saw her staring at a few dresses, together with the other three. The sisters were arguing about the styles that she liked, and Mizuki was trying to break it down for her. It was a mess, that's what he thought. They were making her confused and indecisive about her decision. Lucky this is for the outfit. Her make up and hair, plus the photographer and videographer will be done by her magazine studio crew members.

"Shiki..." he calls her out of her decision making trance.

"Hideki, you're here..." she walks over to his side.

"Ishigami san..." Mizuki greeted and followed by the sisters.

"You still haven't choose anything yet?" Hideki asked.

"Not really... I'm stuck at a few of those dresses..." Shiki tilted her head to the side as she looks at the dresses.

"We have been helping her..." Kana says.

"But... she was afraid that you didn't like it..." Aika interfered.

"Aika chan. Remember the time she wore bare back, during that party? Ishigami san had a lot of problems with it..." Mizuki said as he pats Aika's shoulder.

Hideki flushed about it and quickly denied it, while Mizuki kept laughing. Aika and Kana pulled Shiki to the side and begin their dress hunt again.

As they were searching through the huge collection of wedding dresses, Hideki was getting fitted with his. Well, guys are easy... it was just the girls that had problems with it.

Shiki then walked into another room, where she noticed a dress hanging in between the others. She took it out, looking at the details of it. When Aika went into the room, she saw Shiki holding up the dress.

"Wow... that's a beautiful find, Shiki..." Aika praised.

"No.. I didn't really find it. It was hanging here, but it is beautiful..." Shiki said.

"Why not go try it..." Aika suggested.

"Eh? I don't know if it fits me..."

"Oh, come on... no one will know until you try it..."

"You have a point..." Shiki said as she gave in to Aika, who pushed her into the changing room.

"Good luck..." Aika says before she disappeared back into searching for another dress.

Moments later, with the help with the boutique assistant. Shiki looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different and couldn't imagine herself during the reception. The assistant asked her if she wanted to show it to Hideki, and helped her out of the changing room. While Hideki was still getting his suit fitted, he was called out by Mizuki. He came out of the room to hear the sisters being excited and he found out why.

"Shiki! It's so beautiful!" Aika said and Shiki just smiled.

"Wow! This dress does suits you!" Kana walks around her.

"Hey, hey. The groom wanted to see it too!" Mizuki exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Mizuki then gestures to Hideki, and he walked over to the room where Shiki was. He saw a lady in an off white dress, standing there in the middle of the room. He was staring in awe when he noticed the sisters standing there.

"Shiki?" Hideki calls out for her, and the lady in the dress turned around.

"Yes?" Shiki asked.

Hideki was still staring at her, he was lost for words.

"Er... I mean... it suits you..." Hideki blushed.

"Really? T-that's good.." she stammered.

"I uh... gonna change back, since I found this... see ya..." she continues and quickly disappear into the changing room while Hideki goes and do the same.

The trio that was standing there, started giggling.

The couple got into the car after they found her wedding dress, and they drove to the reception place to take a look so they can discuss it with the two sisters - who were helping them plan and decorate their wedding.

Hideki held her hand in the car, and she looks at him. He was stopped at the traffic light, and he stares at her.

"I've already sent the marriage registration up... so, now... you're legally Ishigami Shikina..." he smiles.

Shiki blushed as she looks at him, not knowing what to say - she looks away. The lights changed and he starts driving.

Moments later, they have reached their destination - with the two sisters and Mizuki in toll. They saw a gazebo in the middle of the place, and it sparks the creativity of the two sisters.

"We should put ribbons up!" Kana starts pointing and shouting.

"Why not some balloons?" Aika asked, as they start drawing on their sketch book.

Shiki watched them in awe, when Mizuki walked up behind her. He taps on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Mrs Ishigami, what kind of decoration do you like?" Mizuki teased her.

"Mizuki..." she blushed and pushed him while he laughs.

Hideki on the other hand, was still admiring the thought of the name.

Suddenly, his work phone rang.

"Ishigami, here..." he answers it.

"Oi, oi... Ishigami senpai..." it was Nagi on the other side of the line.

"Ah... what is it?"

"Regarding on the reports..."

"Nagi, you can do it. If not, go ask Kurosawa..."

"What? Oi..." Nagi started to retort.

"Sorry now.. I'm busy with your sister now. I'll see you next week..." and he hangs up the call as he joins his wife to their wedding plans.

Suddenly, his phone rang again. And this time, it wasn't Nagi...

To be continued...


	27. Plans

**Plans!**

Planning the wedding itself is a pain, let alone the invitations.

Shiki was scratching her head for the entire time she was looking through her contacts.

She doesn't know who to invite from her side.

It was day three of their leave from work, they had found the dress for both the wedding and reception, and the venue that its holding for both of it.

Since the sisters volunteered to help with their decorations for the reception, their work have been cut in half.

Hideki told her to invite anyone she wants, and that's a hard decision for her.

The day of viewing the reception venue...

Hideki received another phone call after Nagi, it was..

"Yuusuke?" he looked at his screen.

"Hello, Hideki! Missed me?" Yuusuke's cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, I did... what's up?" Hideki laughs.

"Hey, hey... if you did missed me... wait a minute, DID?! You didn't missed me at all!!!" Yuusuke starts whining and Hideki continues laughing as he walks away from Shiki and company.

Shiki saw him walking away.

Curious about it, she followed him.

He saw her, and wrap one arm around her while talking to Yuusuke.

She flushed, when he was a little too closed to her.

"So, where's your wife?" Yuusuke asked, and before Hideki answered him - he passed the phone to Shiki and whispers Yuusuke's name to her.

"Yuusuke?" she asked.

"Ah... it's nice to hear you, eh hem... Mrs Ishigami~" Yuusuke teased and Shiki pushed the phone back to Hideki while blushing, indicating that Yuusuke got her.

"What did you say to her?" Hideki asked and Yuusuke laughs.

"What? Why?"

"She just completely pushed the phone to me..."

"Mou! I'm going back to the girls!" Shiki exclaimed while still blushing and walks away.

"Ha Ha! Is she upset after I called her Mrs Ishigami? Awe..." Yuusuke continues laughing.

"Oh, that. I did called her that earlier in the car. She went flustered and stops talking..." Hideki said.

"I'm really proud of you. Remember to give me my invite!"

Present...

Hideki was making coffee for both of them, as he stares at Shiki, who was... frantic about the invites.

He make his way over to her, and place her cup on the table.

"Need some help?" he offers.

"No, I'm ok..." she said.

"You don't look ok to me..."

"Ergh... you don't have to remind me..." she replied while he took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe, this will help you..." he said, and she looks up at him curiously.

"Wha-" before she could finish asking, Hideki planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes were wide when Hideki surprised her with that kiss, but she didn't push him away.

As he breaks off the kiss, he smiles at her.

"What's with this face?" Hideki said with his smile on his lips.

"Wha- I err... forgot... erm..." Shiki, still staring at him, stammered to find the right words - but no words can be formed after what had happened.

"Come on... I'll help..." he offers again and sat beside her.

Both wrote a list of close family and friends on a paper. Cancelling each out as they call them. It wasn't easy, because some of them are hard to get.

Hideki settled his side, cause they are mainly his colleagues and Yuusuke. Shiki, on the other hand... she has a few close relatives that was invited. She wanted to be only the ones that she was in good relation with. As for her friends list, mainly the ones at work and from her chat group. Hideki even reminded her to invite her classmates from school.

She was nervous, typing or writing seems hard for her now. Hideki then breaks it down for her, making it easier for her to work with.

"Here... it's much more easier..." he placed a new list in front of her.

"Oh, you're right..." she said as she starts working on the invitations again.

An hour or so later...

Shiki had decided her list and makes arrangement to order the cards. She even added a few more extras, just in case she forgotten some...

Hideki, who was sitting on the couch, sighed.

He didn't know that, planning a wedding would be harder than his missions at work.

While Shiki was on the phone, Hideki sneaked up from behind her. She almost made a sound when he gave her a sudden embrace.

"Erm, Miss Ai. Is there a problem?" the employee of the company asked through the phone.

"Uh, nothing. Just let me know the price and the designs for the invitation cards through my email..." Shiki flustered in Hideki's grip.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for choosing us, Miss Ai.." and she hanged up the phone while turning to face Hideki.

"What was that for?" she scolded in embarrassment.

"I think I heard something wrong... Miss Ai..." Hideki teased.

"Eeeh? What?" Shiki flings her hand around.

"Ha ha, I can't stop teasing you..."

"And I'm the one who was supposed to be the teaser!!!" Shiki cries.

"Since when were you the teaser in this relationship?" Hideki's lips curled up and Shiki was frantically trying to push him away.

The next day...

It was almost noon, and the two were lounging in Shiki's place in Kyoto - since the wedding was to take place there. Hideki was reading the newspaper in the living room where her father is doing the same thing.

Shiki was... busy with some reservations with the two sisters. They wanted to give Shiki a bachelorette party, days before her wedding. Even though she did tried to turn it down, the sisters went and pleaded to Hideki - telling him that it's just a girl's night out and nothing more.

Hideki bought it.

Shiki face palm herself for Hideki's naiveness, and decided that the bachelorette party should be held as a normal girl's night out. Anything more than that, she will have to kick them.

"Hideki, what are you gonna do when I'm at that party?" Shiki asked as she sat down next to him.

"Hm? What party, Shiki?" her father asked.

"Her friends wanted to do a bachelorette party a few days prior to the wedding..." Hideki answered him.

"Make sure they don't call a striptease for her..." her father joked but Hideki choke at it.

"What?!" he shouted and Shiki face palm herself again.

"Dad! Stop giving him weird ideas!!!" she shouted at her laughing father.

"If they are really gonna do that, I will arrest every single one of them..." Hideki said as he pushed his glasses up.

"What?! No they aren't doing that!!!" Shiki argued back.

On Aika and Kana's side...

"Say, Aika... what should we do for Shiki's bachelorette party?" Kana asked her older sister.

"Hm... I don't know..." Aika replied when her phone suddenly rings.

Yuusuke's side...

"Hey, since your wife is gonna do a bachelorette party, I'll throw you a bachelor party, Hideki!" Yuusuke suggested.

"That won't be necessary..." Hideki trails off as he looks at Shiki being busy with the plannings.

"What's the matter?" Yuusuke asked through the phone.

"The girls are doing it in Shiki's place... so, I'm not worried of anything..." Hideki replied.

"We should go to a bar!!!" Yuusuke shouted.

"What?"

"It'll be your last few days as a bachelor!!! You should celebrate!!!"

"... are you, by any chance... drunk?" Hideki asked with one eyebrow up.

"What?! I'm being nice here!" Yuusuke whine...

To be continued...


	28. Counting Down

**Counting Down!**

Days and nights have passed.

They were getting nervous as they have reached Kyoto.

The girls will be doing the bachelorette party in Shiki's old room.

While Yusuke will be taking Hideki to a bar to celebrate his own bachelor party with a few of his friends, who will be present at his wedding.

"It's 2 more days to your big day, Hideki. Any words to tell us singles?" Yusuke said.

"Mind your own business?" Hideki replied and everyone laughed at Yusuke, who was smacking Hideki's shoulder.

"Be nicer to me!!!" Yusuke demanded.

"Ok, ok..." Hideki smirked.

"What's with the smirk for?! Hey! We know that you're super happy in marrying the love of your life! Even I couldn't believed that you found her back!!! *sobs* You little brat!!!" Yusuke cries.

On Shiki's side...

Kana and Aika were preparing her party in her house, as she was busy with the preparations too.

She was busy with some of the decorations in the house, her parents and brother were staying with her grandmother's place.

"Shiki, we're done!" Aika shouted from upstairs.

"Are the guest here yet?" Kana asked while walking down the stairs.

"I'm not sure... they did say that they will give a call if there's anything..." she replied.

"Hm... well, there is a little more time before your party starts..." Kana says as she stopped and the house phone started to sound.

Shiki apologized and runs to the phone to answer it. On the other side of the line, it was noisy and it was Hideki who called her up.

"Shiki?!" Hideki shouted as it was too noisy for him to hear, but he made his way towards the exit.

"What is it, Hideki?" she answers back.

"Ergh... finally..." Hideki went back to his normal tone of voice.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. I couldn't hear you earlier in that noisy pub..." Hideki said and Shiki was curious.

"Pub? I thought you were celebrating it in the bar?"

"We were... I just called to let you know that Yusuke brought me to this pub here, I'll send you the locations to your phone..."

"Ok..."

"I got to go back to Yusuke now... I'll see you later..."

"Take care, and be careful..."

"I will..."

As Shiki hangs up the call Aika ran to the door to let the others into the house.

Shiki was basically dragged up to her room, where the girls starts asking questions about her love life with the pudding fanatic, cyborg at work and devil to his co workers, Ishigami Hideki, or as known her fiance.

Hideki wasn't surprised to see Yusuke half drunk when he went back to his table.

Yusuke was babbling about school life with their pals, when he suddenly touch on the subject that Hideki was most embarrassed of.

"Oh, Hideki was trying so hard to pleased Shiki, but she was too naive back then. She was clueless when Hideki tries to confessed to her. The only time when she got it, is when he confessed in Disneyland.." Yusuke laughed, Hideki quickly runs over and covered Yusuke's mouth.

"Darn it, Yusuke!" Hideki shouted as Yusuke continues laughing with the others.

"So, tell us Hideki. How on earth did you get her back? Usually, girls don't forgive you that easily..." one of his friends asked.

"Yeah, and I remembered that it was a pretty bad break up too..." another one added.

"Shiki, how on earth did you forgive a person like him?!" her friend exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Aika asked as she was clueless about their break up.

"You two didn't know?!" another of her friends shouted.

"No, they don't. I didn't tell them anything..." Shiki said.

"What is it, Shiki?" Kana asked while tugging onto her sleeve.

"If she don't say, I'll tell you!" her energetic friend stood in front of them.

"It all began, when Ishigami was about to graduate. He calls Shiki to head over to the park near our school, it was his last day of school at that time..." her friend starts the story.

"He then told her that he was going to America, to further his studies. And as you all know, Shiki would say that, she'll wait for him. But!!!! Ishigami here, told her to break up. Cause he's afraid of the long distance in their relationship. And runs out of the park, leaving Shiki crying and hurt in the park!" she continues.

"... wait a minute. How did you know all that?!" Shiki who was in shock, asked her friend.

"I was standing outside of the park... cause I thought that I could get a memorable picture of you two making out then and there..." she smirked.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!" shouted the two sisters.

"That's why I asked her, how did she forgave a guy like him!!!"

"Ergh... Mayu, shut up..." Shiki mumbles as she face palm herself.

As time goes...

It was getting quite late, and the girls went back - except the two sisters.

They were sitting in the living room with Shiki, talking nonsense and taking pictures.

When Aika's phone rang, she walked away to answer the call.

"Say Shiki..." Kana said.

"Hm, what is it?" Shiki asked.

"What if we surprised you with something..." Kana replied as she started grinning.

Hideki was still drinking with his friends when Yusuke noticed his handcuff was showing.

"Hey, your cuffs are showing a little from behind. Everyone in the pub will know that you're a cop..." Yusuke gestures at Hideki.

"Oh, thanks..."

"I wonder..." Yusuke trails off.

"Nothing ever comes out right in that mind of yours..." Hideki said.

"Hey! Stop being a meanie at me!!!"

"Alright, alright... what did you want to say?" Hideki laughs at him.

"I wonder if you ever use that cuffs... for some other purposes.." Yusuke started asking.

"Like what?" Hideki asked with his one eyebrow lifted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Like... on Shiki?" Yusuke said, and Hideki almost spitted his drink out.

"Yusuke!"

"I was just asking~~" he smiles at him.

"This is a PSD property. Why would I want to use it on her?!" Hideki replied and the lighting was low but Yusuke knows that he was flustered.

"I don't know, maybe she is your property and you locked her up in your lair or something like that..." Yusuke continues.

"Yusuke... I will arrest you for having thoughts like that..." Hideki said as he pushed his glasses up.

But his phone rang suddenly, and he answers. Hideki was blank when he answers it and runs out of the pub, leaving Yusuke grinning.

"Shiki!!! We have a surprise for you!" the two sisters shouted, while pushing a huge box into the house.

"I told you not to bring presents..." Shiki grumbled.

"No! This is special!!!" Kana whined.

"But you have to open it when we're gone..." Aika said as she elbowed her sister.

"Yes, yes! Open it when we leave!" Kana exclaimed happily.

"Ok... but.. why are they so many holes on this box? Is there something living in it?!" Shiki replied.

"Not now~ until we leave... and that is very soon..." Aika smiled at her.

"Hm? Oh... Katsuragi is outside waiting. Bye Shiki!" Kana looked at her phone.

The two sisters bid their goodbyes and left the place with their bodyguard.

Shiki who was curious about the gift, starts unboxing it.

As she took off some of the tape, something jumps out of the box with confetti flying around.

She stood there in shock, as her brain couldn't register what it was.

Until she saw...

"Shiki!!!"

"... Kurosawa?!" she shouted.

"Ha ha ha! Surprised?" Kurosawa asked.

"I... thought you were busy at work?" Shiki asked.

"I was! And I came here to surprise you~ were you surprised???" Kurosawa laughs while stepping out of the box.

"Eh? Why not surprise your boss?" she asked as she giggles at his image with extra confetti hanging down his head.

"He's too hard to surprise... anyway, he will later..." he said and puts a finger on his lips.

"Huh?"

"Shiki~ come here. I have a secret to share with you~" he pulls her hand and into her room.

Hideki was in his car, driving as fast as he can.

Earlier, he received a phone call.

It was from Katsuragi.

He said that, he saw someone there who looks suspicious - and he is on standby until Hideki comes.

As he finally got to the house, Katsuragi signal Hideki before leaving with the two sisters in tow.

He slowly walks through the opened door, which he thought it was suspicious for it to be open like that. He noticed the living room was empty and he was getting too nervous about it.

Next, he slowly crept up the stairs and saw Shiki's room slightly opened.

"Shiki..." he calls out for her, but no one answer.

At this moment, he walks into the room and saw her lying on the bed.

"Shiki?!" he shouted as he runs towards her.

Looking at her condition, she doesn't seem hurt or anything - she was just sleeping.

But he saw something on her wrist, "why is there handcuffs?" he thought to himself, then he saw a message dangling on it.

"Dear Ishigami san,

This handcuffs does belongs to me, Kurosawa Toru.

But this idea was Yamano san!!! So please don't kill me~~~"

At this point, Hideki almost blew. Then again... Yusuke calls him.

"Yusuke! What's the meaning of this?!" Hideki was basically shouting at the phone.

"Enjoy the night, Hideki~ Make sure you try making little babies~~~" Yusuke replied.

"I-I... Yusuke!!!!!!!" Hideki's final shouts didn't reached him, cause he hangs up the call.

Hideki turns to Shiki, she was either drunk or she was drugged - because she was still sleeping so peacefully even though he was shouting.

"I don't have the key for it..." he thought to himself again.

Suddenly, Shiki turn over - facing him.

Hideki's face blushed when he noticed the situation he was in...

To be continued...


	29. Wedding

**Wedding**

The day of the wedding has arrived.

Hideki was adjusting his traditional black and white, wedding montsuki - as the first event was a traditional shinto wedding, held at the shrine near to their reception. They have done the rehearsal the day before the actual wedding, but he was still feeling nervous.

He puts on his contact lens and stares at the mirror, he wasn't used to it but he only uses it during special occasion. He sighs as he steps out of the bathroom.

"Hold on, miss. You need to put this on..." an assistant said, and Hideki looks over at her direction.

"Hey, Ishigami.. no peeking..." Hiroshi said as he blocks his view.

"What do you mean peeking? I've seen her for almost everyday..." he replies.

"Today is special..." Hiroshi laughs and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright... you know we're in a rush, no?" he said to him.

"Yes, we know... she's ready, but needs a little adjustment to her kimono..." Hiroshi said before disappearing back into the room, while closing the door.

"How come he is let in... he's a guy after all..." Hideki thought to himself before walking away from the room.

As he went into the living room, he saw Nagi talking to his phone.

Nagi saw him, and gave him a 'wait' gesture.

After hanging up the call, Nagi turns around to face his brother in law.

"The family members are at the shrine. Shall I go give them a push?" Nagi said and points to the room where his sister and crew are.

"She's almost done..." Hideki replies.

Then, Shiki came out to the living room.

She was in her white wedding kimono, with her wataboshi (hood) over her head.

She pushed her hood up to revealed her face.

"Sorry... we had a little trouble with this thing..." she said as she points to her hood.

Hideki had his mouth open while staring at her, she noticed it and walks up to him.

She adjusted his kimono and smiles at him.

"It's finally come, huh?" she said to him, and he retains his posture.

"Yeah... you look beautiful..." he replies while placing his hand on her cheek.

"Oh? So you mean... I'm not usually beautiful?" she laughs.

"I didn't mean that. Stop changing my words..." he scolded, but he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Ok, lovebirds! Off to the venue!" Nagi chased them.

Moments later...

They had arrived to the shrine.

Their family members and the members of the shrine ready their positions.

As the ceremony started, the priest leads the way - followed by the rest.

Hideki walked in front of Shiki, and she was shielded by an umbrella that was carried by the shrine member.

Her parents and grandmother, including Yuusuke - was sitting and waiting at the shrine.

As the ceremony progress into the traditional sake drinking, Hideki steals a look at Shiki.

She was rather shy, and listen to what the priest says.

"It's time to exchange rings..." the priest says with a smile.

"I have never seen such a lovely couple as this one. It's like watching a movie.." the priest continues and laughs.

Hideki stares at the priest and looks at Shiki, and she did the same.

"Go ahead, exchange rings..." the priest laughs at them as he tries to order them to do what he says.

"Right.. the rings..." Hideki panicked while Shiki giggled.

"Happy marriage to you two..." the priest patted his hand on to Hideki's shoulder.

Hideki thanked the priest and the other guest before making his way to Shiki so they could change their outfit and head to the reception.

They weren't in a rush, but they do need to be fast.

Hideki was the first to get out in his suit, so he waited in the living room.

He was checking his phone for emails or anything important, then he saw Hiroshi running out of the room - leaving the door slightly open.

He saw Shiki in her gown, she was thirsty and gotten Hiroshi to fetch a glass of water for her - but he was stopped by Hideki.

"Hiro... I'm really thirsty. After that cup of sake, my throat has been dried out..." Shiki said before turning to see Hideki holding the glass of water.

"Thirsty?" he asked and hands her the glass.

"Erm... Hiro!" she blushed and frantically shouted for her boss.

"It's not my fault~ he stopped me!" Hiroshi cries from the living room.

"You done?" Hideki asked.

"Yeah... I think I'm done..." she replies after drinking a gulp of water.

"Shiki, let me help you with your dress..." her co worker said.

"Oh, thanks..." she replied and they left the place to head to the reception.

As Nagi drove them to the reception, he was being reminded by Hideki of his work.

"You know, you shouldn't have to worry about it. Namba have Kaga's team finishing up the process..." Nagi said while pulling up to their destination.

"I'm not worried..." Hideki replies, but he was pushed out of the car by Shiki - who was giggling.

"Stop talking about work..." she says to Hideki.

"Ok, you're right. Let's go..." he said and held his hand out to her.

Hideki leads her to the reception where everyone was...

The sisters did a good job in decorating the place.

Kurosawa then brought them towards the gazebo in the middle of the place, when suddenly...

Confettis shot out from all directions.

"What?" Hideki was taken by surprise as he covers Shiki with his body.

"Congratulations!!!" everyone shouted.

Shiki peeks from Hideki's embrace and looks at everyone, "look at them! They looked so cute together..." someone said when they noticed Shiki hiding from the confetti.

Hideki's face flushed and let's Shiki go.

Then they heard people sighed in awe when he let's go of her.

Suddenly...

"Eh hem! Excuse me!!!" Yuusuke voice comes through the speaker.

Everyone turned towards him, he was at a makeshift mini stage by the gazebo - and behind him was a white screen and a projector, Hideki was a little nervous when he saw it with him.

"Right... as you all know, Ishigami Hideki has been my best friend and family member when we grew up in the orphanage. We used to fight with each other as kids, and the caretaker has to pull us apart. But, that actually made our bond even closer.

When I knew him, I teased him about his hair. Heck, I still do it. Anyway, that's our love story, ha ha.

Then, in his final year in high school. He met his sweetheart, Shiki. When I was finally able to meet the one that he kept talking about, it was through an accident. She was replying some message on her phone, and as a graduate from that school - I pushed her away from danger, Hideki... you still owe me one for that.

Oh, yeah. When I finally met her, I was shock that - Hideki would choose a cute kind of girl like her. Since he was the almighty cyborg, his stoic face was one of his key traits, but having a cute girl like her was rather... I don't know, out of place for him.

He flustered, he stammered, he was acting weird when he is in front of her, he only does that as a kid when he wants to eat - pudding. And I know well on what to do... tease him more.

But, all happy things come to an end. He graduated high school and gotten himself a scholarship to go to the U.S to study... I remember waiting for him in his room, with his favorite snacks and a camera.

But when I saw him coming home alone, without her, I knew something was wrong. He broke down and cried, and went out alone before finally leaving Japan. But that doesn't stop there, he was rather stubborn on letting go of stuff. He would call me up everyday, letting me know of his progress in university and all, then he would ask me... have you seen her.

Whenever he asked me this question, I would scream and scold him.

It took him years to finally get him to where he is, and it took forever to search for her back. I remember telling him about her attending the high school reunion, and he was there just 5 minutes after she left - I told him, fate will bring them back together again. And it did...

Hideki, Shiki. You two made it happen. You two have been founded back by fate, even though that it's not in a good way, but... I'm so proud that it did... Congratulations..." Yusuke finished his speech, leaving Shiki to formed tears in her eyes - Hideki noticed it and hugs her tighter, letting her know that - he will never leave her again.

"Ok! Enough of that... let me show you something that I had collected through my years with Hideki! Hit it Kurosawa kun!" Yusuke signals for Kurosawa, who eventually turn on the projector.

It was showing pictures of Hideki and Shiki as kids, and some pictures during high school. And that only one picture that was taken in Disneyland with Shiki. Hideki glares at Yusuke for showing everyone his pictures and not letting him know.

"Yo, I think it's time for you two to go to the gazebo..." Nagi says to Hideki.

With a nod, Hideki leaded Shiki by gently pushing her back to the area.

"Everyone, please be quiet. The groom has something to say to the bride..." Kurosawa announced at the gazebo was getting excited, since Shiki doesn't know anything about Hideki's speech.

"OK... here goes..." Hideki whispers to her and breathe in the air heavily

"Since the first day I met you in school, till the day I graduated from it. I was the happiest person on the planet. But, when I tore it apart, after my graduation, I became the worst person ever. I tore us apart, yet left you alone. I regretted it.

For all those moments, being without you. I felt lonely... like how I felt when I lost my parents. I was miserable. And I kept myself busy with my studies and my part time job.

Then, when I was finally back, the first thing on my mind was - to find you. I tried going through records and all. Trying to go to your old residence. And I couldn't find you, but I didn't give up.

Finally... your case came to me.

And your nickname pops up in it.

I finally told myself that, I might have found you. And worked hard to get you meet me in that station.

Next, was the incident that you were caught by that stalker. My heart pounded so hard, afraid of losing someone who was very precious to me. I had already lost her once from my stupidity, I'm not gonna lose her again. I... was really scared.

When we saved you out of it...

I promised myself to never let you go again...

And my vow for today, tomorrow and for all the days to come. Till the day we have our own family and they have their family.

I wanted to be with you. Stay by my side and watch me grow old... and annoying?

I will do whatever it is, to make you the happiest person on earth.

Even if you cried... I want them to be tears of joy.

And I will always be the one who will still jinx you... no matter what.

I'm ready to protect you.

To love you even more.

To build a family with you.

And to watch us grow old together.

Are you ready?" Hideki finished his speech, everyone was silence - looking at the couple, waiting for Shiki's reply.

"H-Hideki... of course I do..." she finally says and jumps at him for a hug.

She was basically in tears now, and the only worry was, if her makeup was tear proof.

As the reception was progressing, Hideki took Shiki and walked along the sides of the park. They were quiet, but they were smiling. Hand in hand, Hideki admires the ring that he had put on onto her finger - it was the sign of his vows. He still couldn't believe that, this day has arrived. He day dream of it when they were dating, and he thought about it when he was alone. He found a spot to lean on, and wraps his arms around Shiki as he continues admiring her in every single detail.

"What is this?" he asked as he pokes her cheek.

"Hey... what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Looking at you... I don't know how to say this, but... I can't get enough looking at you..."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she blushed and giggled.

"Maybe the sake is kicking in... I don't know what am I talking about either..." he laughs along.

"If it was the sake... then, you're a light weight today..."

"Hm... maybe I'm just drunk of you..." he says and hugs her closely.

"You're pretty clingy today..."

"I'm tired, that's all..." he then puts his chin on her shoulder.

She patted his back and said, "rest here... there's more to do later..."

"More to do later? Where?" he looks at her.

"What do you mean, where? The reception needs to see the groom, you can't expect me to go around alone..." she replied.

"Oh, that... I thought of something else..."

"Something else? Like what?" she asked.

"Something that has got to do with a... bed..." Hideki smiles.

"... get your mind out of the gutter..."

"Don't mind if I do..." he laughs and tugs on her hand as he walks towards the crowd.

To be continued...


	30. Sevrin!

**Sevrin!**

Hideki and Nagi were tapping their pens on the table during their briefing of a case. They have been super anxious since they received calls from the father about Shiki going into contraption.

Namba noticed it and he stops briefing, "What's the problem with you two?" he asked and he points his file at them.

The both of them lift their heads up, like students being accused of sleeping in class.

Toru then stood up, "they heard that Shiki went into contraption..."

"What?!" Namba shouted, then he tells them to leave immediately and head to the hospital.

They started fast walking to the entrance, and Hideki went straight to his car.

"Oi... use my transport..." Nagi offered.

"What?" Hideki looks at him and saw him on his bike.

"Don't mind if I do..." Hideki says and got to the back of him.

"Hang on!" Nagi said and accelerate his bike off.

He weaved in and out of the traffic, trying his best to hurry to the hospital.

Hideki on the other hand, was leaning against the carrier on Nagi's bike.

As Nagi pulls up to the entrance of the hospital, Hideki jumps down from the bike and threw the helmet to Nagi. He then runs into the building and right up to the reception, where he asked the nurse about Shiki's whereabout .

The nurse gave him the directions, and after repeating the directions to her - Nagi caught up with him.

Hideki then proceed with Nagi to the delivery ward.

As both reached the front doors of the ward, they were greeted by Nagi's parents.

"Mom, dad... how's nessan?" Nagi asked.

"She's still in there... it's too late for him to go in..." her father said as he gestures towards the door.

"I'm sorry, father..." Hideki apologized, but was forgiven by his father in law.

"We were in a briefing when you sent us the message..." Nagi defends.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know..." Nagi's mother said.

"It's ok... we left in the middle of it, it's not a big case. That's why we were excused..." Hideki replied.

Then, a nurse walked out of the ward...

"Who is the husband?" she said through her mask.

"I am..." Hideki replied, feeling nervous for something that might have happened to both Shiki and the baby.

"We would like you to come in the ward..." she said and walks back through the door.

"Go on, Ishigami..." Nagi pushed his brother in law to the door.

"OK. Stop pushing..." he said and walks into the ward.

In there, there was a very heavy scent of medicated stuff. He saw Shiki lying on the bed, the nurse beckons him to come closer.

As he was right beside her, he saw Shiki's face. She was smiling gently while holding a little baby in her arms. She noticed Hideki was there, and she looks up.

He saw her face, she was very tired but her gentle smile makes him feel better.

"Hideki..." she calls for him softly.

"I'm here..." he went closer to her, his cheeks almost touching hers.

"Meet your son..." she said as she showed him their baby.

"He's cute..." he replies.

"Excuse me, sir... we need to register the baby's birth and put him in the crib, so we can push him to her room..." the nurse said.

"Oh... what should we call him?" Hideki looks at his wife.

"We already agreed to the name, didn't we?" she giggled.

"Ah, yes... his name will be, Sevrin. Ishigami Sevrin..." he replies.

"Nice, but erm... can you write it down for me. It's a foreign name, right?" the nurse flustered.

"Ha ha, yes. It's in French... here..." Hideki wrote the words, 'セヴリン' on to the piece of paper that the nurse gave.

Moments later, Shiki was in her room with the baby and family.

Nagi was staring at the baby and was wondering about his size, "he's pretty small..." he said as he pokes the baby's cheeks.

"You were small as a baby too, Nagi..." his mother laughed while Nagi puffed his cheeks.

Hideki was glad that both of his wife and child are safe, as he sat next to Shiki withi her hand in his. He gently strokes it as to calm not only her down, but him too.

Shiki knew that he was a little nervous and excited about the little one.

"Hideki, go carry him..." she offers, but Hideki lifts his head - flustered about the idea.

"I'm fine..." he shook his head gently.

"What? A cyborg like you afraid of a little one?" Nagi teased him, Shiki giggled.

"He was raised in an orphanage, I think he knows a thing or two about carrying a child..." Shiki stares at him, leaving no room for arguments - Hideki finally gave in into that thought.

"Alright, alright... I'll carry him..." he stood up and walked over to the crib.

He stares at the little baby before carrying him into his arms. At first, he was afraid of it - cause the baby was small if he wants to compare to the kids he looks after in the center.

He gently glanced back to his wife and walked back to her.

He sat on the bed, just right beside her. She was a little tired from the labour, so she lean against Hideki for support.

She then gently pokes the baby's cheeks and she giggled.

Hideki placed a kiss on her forehead and thanked her for her hard work in bringing the little one into his world.

Then...

"Mom, Dad... I think we should leave the lovebirds here alone, for a little while. Plus, I need to report back to the chief..." Nagi said as he pushed his parents out of the room, leaving Shiki and Hideki alone with their baby.

"I almost forgot about reporting back..." Hideki finally remembered, but he ignored it and continue stroking the baby's cheeks.

Hours later, it was in the evening.

Shiki's ward was full of people she knew.

Her colleagues, family and friends were there. Even for Hideki's friends from work were there as well, and not to mention, Yuusuke. He was holding onto the baby while shaking a baby toy to entertain the little one.

Her two best friends who helped her in her wedding was there, trying to take pictures of 'baby Ishigami'.

"Let's post it into snapchat!" Kana exclaims while trying to get a focus on the baby.

"I'll post it into our LINE chat..." Aika smiles at the idea.

"Hey, lower your voices. We don't want the nurse to come here and kick us all out..." Reia laughs.

"It's ok, Reia. They're just too excited about the baby..." Sisca said.

Both Reia and Sisca flew to Tokyo just to see Shiki, as they are part of the 'S Family' members from LINE.

While the boys was teasing Hideki, "cute baby, Ishigami san~" Kurosawa says it with glee.

"I think Ishigami might looked like that when he was a baby too..." Namba laughed.

"Four eyes as a baby? That would be a baby cyborg..." Kaga said while smirking at him.

"Does he likes dinosaurs?" Ayumu says as he stares at the baby.

Hideki got annoyed and walked over to his wife.

He sat next to her and she predicted his moves.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Just tired to see them snatching our baby away..." he replies.

She giggled at him and turned her attention to the baby, he was still with Yuusuke.

"Look at him. He's having fun..." Shiki pointed.

"Yeah, it's been ages that I haven't seen him having fun like this..." he said while putting one arm over her.

"Let them enjoy the fun. Sevrin hasn't cried yet, so it's ok..." he continues.

Moments later, there was a nurse who came by - announcing all visitors should prepare to leave, as the visiting hours are up. The group sighed, but agreed in leaving Ishigami's family for the day.

"Thank you, Reia and Sisca. You two purposely flew all the way here to visit me..." Shiki says and hugs them from her bed.

"It's ok, Shiki. We're just glad to be able to celebrate this occasion with you today..." Reia said.

"Yeah, it's not like we ditched work and flew here... well, then again. We did ditched work for this, Ha ha..." Sisca laughed.

"When are you flying back?" Shiki asked.

"A few days later..." Sisca replied.

"I can ask Nagi to drop you off the airport if I couldn't do it..." Shiki offers.

"No, no... You need to rest. We'll see to the time, alright?" Reia says and after that, they bid their farewells and leave them.

Hideki was still in his uniform, but he wanted to stay overnight with her - just for a day. He was overly busy with his work in the PSD, but he would try to make up some time for her. During her pregnancy, he was rather nervous - thinking that he wasn't spending enough time with her, whether she has eaten, did she hurt herself, and the whatnot when he wasn't around her.

Before she was five months pregnant, they bought a new house - since the apartment wasn't big enough to have the baby and her dog, Odie.

It was the right kind of house, just the outskirt of Tokyo - and it has good security and all.

After they moved in, she was already 8 months pregnant - so, most of the help in moving the furniture and stuff comes from friends and family.

The room for the baby was painted in very light baby blue. There is a makeshift crib in their room, since they had agree to let the baby sleep in their room until he was ok to be left in his own room.

Hideki thought about it but he was snapped by Shiki.

"You're day dreaming..." she laughs.

"I was thinking about how we got here..." he replies her with a smile.

"You're tired Hideki. Why not go home and sleep?" she asked.

"It's ok. I brought some spare clothes when you started staying in here..." he said as he opens the cabinet next to the bed.

"Oh, so that's yours?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah, and I have Nagi to bring me my fresh uniform tomorrow..."

"You're pushing my brother, ha ha..."

"Well, he needs a push..." he said right before a nurse knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. I need to push the baby back to the caring room..." the nurse said.

"Oh, he can't stay with us here?" Shiki asked.

"I'm sorry..." the nurse apologized.

"I'll follow the baby, you rest here..." Hideki said to her and placed a kiss on her head.

It was a protocol in the hospital, but he couldn't get his eyes off of his little one. As the nurse place the baby in front of the glass, Hideki could feel his lips curving up into a smile.

"Goodnight little boy, I'll see you in the morning..." Hideki whispers and walks back to Shiki's room...

To be continued...


	31. Side Story : Camping!

**Side Story : Camping!**

 _Timeline : Before Hideki and Shiki's wedding, and Shiki's brother just join the PSD._

"We're going to a camp out?" Shiki asked as she just know of the event.

"Yes, it was Momota's idea..." Hideki replied and took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Why the sudden event?" Shiki asked again.

"He wants to have a friendly party or something..." he replies.

"And why am I being asked along?" Nagi asked from across the hallway, he was seated on the sofa of the apartment.

"He wants my team along with Shiki to go..." he replies again and closed the file in front of him.

"Nagi, redo this report. I don't understand your handwriting..." Hideki orders.

"What?!" Nagi shouted while Shiki gave them a wryly smile.

The day of the camp...

Hideki was helping with Shiki's bag as they got down from the bus that they rented for this trip.

The trip consist of the PSD and BG members. Momota was the chief of this trip and wore his regular smile on his face.

The driver of the bus was Kurosawa, and Daichi was helping him with navigation.

The place that they arrived was, Kanotoen Campground.

This quaint and conventional campsite is located within the lush green scenery of the Okutama Mountains, near the Akikawa valley. Though the facilities are limited to just barbecuing and fishing, there is a free rock climbing area close by, and an onsen with accommodations and restaurants just a 20 minute-drive away. *

But they knew that, they weren't going to enjoy the place... Momota have that smile on since they started on the trip.

"My, my... what a crowd we have here today. It's really rare to see both of the body guards and the PSD members to get together for a camping trip!" Momota said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sora whispers to Kaiji.

"Hirosue, what are you whispering about?" Momota grins.

"Nothing!" Sora answers back.

The group continue on to their campsite, which was next to a small river bank.

They laid out the camping equipment, and some had started on building their tents.

The three girls are in charge with food, together with Subaru, who would be the head chef of the camp kitchen.

Momota was building his own tent with the help of the youngest PSD member, Nagi, he even gave him a nickname when they saw each other earlier.

"Shota-gi, help me with this side please..." Momota asked with his grin plastered on his face.

Nagi felt his nerve broke when Momota calls him that way.

"Which part again?" Nagi asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Nagi..." Hideki sternly calls him from behind, Nagi puff out his cheeks and quietly obeyed Momota.

"Wait till I prank ya, Pinky..." Nagi mumbles to himself.

When they finally finished setting up their tents, it was already lunch time.

Subaru and the three girls, starts serving food to everyone.

They were all sat on the ground, with picnic blankets below them.

Subaru and Kana have that, 'everything must look cute and good' thing going on.

Even Goto and Aika was teasing them about their taste.

Shiki and Hideki sat next to each other, with Nagi and Mizuki by their side.

Everyone was there... except for one.

Kaiji noticed it and said it out loud, "where's the driver?".

The group looked at each other, Kurosawa was missing.

Katsuragi suggested that they should go back to the bus and check if he was there, so they did. They retraced back their steps and head back to the bus.

The vehicle was still there, but no signs of Kurosawa.

Irritated by his disappearance, Hideki dials for his phone.

"The number that you havedialedis not in service coverage, please try again later. Thank you..."

Hideki looks to Goto and shook his head.

"You lost a member and you can't get to him? Poor judgement, Cyborg..." Subaru snickered.

"Well, Mr Rosemary here just can't keep his mouth shut for a while..." Goto shoots back.

"Shut up, Mr Pajamas. I'm not like you, dressing in pajamas to work everyday..." Subaru argued back and the two continue on with their banter until Katsuragi shouted at them.

"Pfft, childish..." Nagi snorted and Subaru together with Goto gave him a death glare.

Kaiji got into the bus, and he found a note on the driver's seat. He passed the note to Katsuragi, then Hideki.

It wasn't in Kurosawa's handwriting, Hideki will recognized his handwriting since he has been doing lot's of reports lately.

"If you're smart enough, come find this guy before night falls. Or else, his safety is at risk..." the note ended.

Everyone had a chance in reading the note, felt nervous. Kaiji scratches his head and let's out a frustrated sigh.

Nagi was leaning at the side of the bus with his arms cross.

Sora joins Nagi's side, as he was annoyed by Mizuki - who was starting to talk to the little critters at the side.

"Shall we search for him?" Sora asked.

Momota smile has gotten even wider, "we shall separate into teams!" he exclaims.

"What are you talking about, Pinky?!" Kaiji shouted.

"Katsuragi will be with Akizuki. Hirosue, Fujisaki and Shota-gi..."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Will be in a team. Goto with Aika. Ichiyanagi with Kana. And Ishigami with Aino..." he finished his sentence.

"I told you that I have a bad feeling about this!!!!!" Sora shouted at the group.

Hideki pushed his glasses up and said, "do you have anything to do with this, Momota?".

"Oh... me?" Momota said, while everyone stares at him.

"Yes..." he firmly said, and everyone starts walking away.

"Wait, wait! Kurosawa is missing. Don't you all feel the need to search for him?" Momota continues.

The group stop their track and listened to him again.

"I made this as a game to see which team would find Kurosawa, and the winner will enjoy the next day at the onsen. My treat. But the losing teams, the boys will have to go through Katsuragi's intense training..." Momota explains, the group fell silent and suddenly...

"Oh... they're gone... ha ha ha, that's a good threat..." Momota laughs as he saw the teams walks in different directions.

Shiki is with her fiance, Hideki. He was walking right in front of her, looking for clues where his subordinate went.

He then suddenly stops in his tracks, he had something on his mind. Shiki noticed this and kept real quiet.

"We should head back to the bus..." he said and turn around.

Shiki nodded her head and quietly follows him.

Back to the vehicle, Hideki went on board of it. He searched for clues in the driver's seat, while Shiki stands outside of the bus - under the hot sun.

She looks down to the ground, to avoid the sun's rays - but she saw something on the ground. There was a piece of paper, it was the note from before.

She picked it up and reads it again, she flips the paper and saw something. Clueless she calls for Hideki.

"Hideki, I think you need to see this..."

Hideki lifts his head up from the driver's seat and took the paper from her hand.

He carefully read it, but Shiki keeps telling him to flip it to the back of it.

He studies the small fonts at the corner of the paper.

"Coordinates?" he whispers.

"But to where?" Shiki asked.

"Help me find a map of this place..." Hideki replies.

"Oh... you mean this map or those atlas thingy map?" Shiki asked again.

"Any map will do..."

"Erm.. I got this pamphlet of this place when we went through of the entrance earlier... I'm not sure if the map here is what you wanted..." she says and took out the pamphlet from her back pocket.

He opens the pamphlet and saw two types of maps, the one that has coordinates was the one that wants - and it saved him from going through the trouble of opening an app in his phone.

He match up the coordinates to the map and found the location 10 minutes away from the parking lot.

"If the coordinates are true... he would be in this lodge..." Hideki says to Shiki, who he finally noticed that, she was standing outside under the sun.

"What are you doing out there? The sun is too hot, get in!" Hideki ordered her, and she weakly climbs into the bus.

"You were in detective mode, so I didn't want to disturb you..." she smiles.

"You're nuts..." he says and hugs her.

"Your body is so hot from the sun..." he says as he peels himself off of her.

"Ha ha, I was out sun bathing..." she laughs.

"We need to find a route to head to his whereabouts..." Hideki says and place the map in front of them.

"We're here, in this parking lot... there are a few routes to head over there..." Shiki said as she points to three different routes.

"Wanna try one?" Hideki asked.

"Ok..."

"Then, you choose which route should we use..."

"Hm... then let's use this one!" Shiki happily exclaims and she points to one of the routes.

They started walking to the direction, and as what everyone in the party police calls Hideki, a walking GPS - they manage to get there without any mishaps.

They didn't see anyone else near that area, and so they walked right to it. Shiki saw two pairs of shoes at the doorway, wondering if it belongs to Momota or Kurosawa.

Hideki confirms that one of the shoes does belongs to Kurosawa, as he has been working with him for quite some time.

"He's in there with someone else..." Hideki whispers.

"I think it's Momota..." Shiki replied as they hide.

"How do you know?"

"I work in the fashion industry, we need a keen eye on some stuff for reviews..." she giggled.

Hideki nodded and told Shiki to stay behind him as he walks up to the entrance of the lodge.

He knocks on the door and heard someone replied, it was Kurosawa's voice.

Then the door opens...

"Waaaaaa! Ishigami san?!" Kurosawa shouted in disbelief.

"Kurosawa..." Hideki says as he crossed his arms.

"I can explain!!!!!" Kurosawa started begging for his life.

Then Momota came out in surprised.

"You're pretty fast. Just as expected from a PSD member..." Momota smiles.

"It was all thanks to Shiki, she found the note. And sometimes, PSD members only leave clues for other PSD detectives to find them..." Hideki said while pushing his glasses up.

Shiki giggled at the scene, then Momota dialed for Katsuragi - telling him that the search is up. And told him to meet them back at camp site.

The four of them slowly walk back, Momota asking about the progress of the clues and all.

And when they reached camp site, the other boys were glaring at Kurosawa.

"Now, now... Katsuragi's training ain't that bad, no?" Momota laughed.

"Let's all enjoy tonight's BBQ party, ok~" Kurosawa wryly smiles at the rest of the members and Goto karate chop his head.

As what Kurosawa said, the day has turn into night.

The side of that little river bank was lively.

The group was enjoying the night with chatters, food and drinks.

"Ah! It should have been meh..." Sora said out loud.

He was drunk... a sad drunk.

And Kaiji was next sobbing with him.

"What the..." Nagi stared at them.

"Don't bother about them..." Subaru says as he ignores his two team mates.

Nagi was seated next to Hideki, cause Mizuki was sitting next to Shiki.

She knew Mizuki since they had work with each other when he was in the entertainment business.

They chatted a lot, and Hideki had his stoic face on. Nagi picked up the vibe and tries to asked...

"Say, you two know each other for quite some time now... right?"

"Huh?" Shiki turned around to look at her brother.

"Oh... basically, I was like her boyfriend at that time..." Mizuki said with a smile after he noticed Hideki's stern face.

"Haha, no we weren't in that kind of relationship..." Shiki laughed as she didn't know that Hideki was getting jealous.

"Hey, we did work on photo shoots and all. We were seeing each other during it..." Mizuki spout more nonsense.

Hideki felt irritated, but Mizuki continue on.

"Like the other time when she was drunk..."

"Shiki? Drunk?" Hideki asked with interest.

"Yeah, she told me about how ugly her ex was..." Mizuki smirked at Hideki.

"I... don't remember getting drunk anywhere with you..." Shiki said.

"That's why I said that you were drunk..." Mizuki laughed.

At this point, Hideki laughed.

Everyone has their eyes wide, staring at the usual stoic face Hideki - laughing.

"The world is gonna end..." Subaru whispers to Kana.

"What's so funny?" Mizuki asked.

"The drunk part... Shiki, for a girl, she is kind of a heavy weight in drinking. And if she ever gets drunk, she would just fall flat on her face. She couldn't have said that much..." Hideki laughs.

"What?! I... I!!!" Shiki was lost for words when she knows Hideki understands her.

"Awe, Ishigami caught me lying..." Mizuki lifts both of his hands up.

"Wha- what?!" Shiki who was still dumbfounded, was looking back and forth between Hideki and Mizuki.

"Neesan, you're really dumb... aren't ya?" Nagi says.

"Hey, you don't call my fiancee dumb. Unless you want more work?" Hideki threatens him.

Nagi rolled his eyes while sipping on his drink.

And the night goes on until everyone retires into their tent.

The next day...

Dawn has break...

The boys starts the day with a little warm up before heading to Katsuragi's demonic training. Aika and Kana were invited to follow the boys, as Goto and Subaru lost the game.

And like what Momota had promised, Hideki and Shiki was going to head for the hot springs and relax.

"Shota-gi! Stretch further!" Momota said and slaps Nagi's back.

"*cough cough* what the?!" Nagi exclaimed and Kurosawa had to hold onto him, or else Nagi would leap and give Momota a flying kick.

"Men! Are you ready?!" Katsuragi asked, as he was in high spirits.

"Ergh... I don't feel well..." Sora complains.

"You had one to too many drinks last night..." Mizuki gave him his trademark smile.

"I didn't have any alcoholic drinks at hand..." Sora said while glaring at him.

"Oh... I saw a squirrel pouring some alcohol into your drink..." Mizuki explains and walks away.

"Seriously... WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT?!" Sora shouted.

Katsuragi's group went off to do their training, while Hideki and Shiki walk to their destination.

The air in the area was refreshing, and Shiki clung onto her fiance.

The onsen has three different areas. A girls side, the boys and then there is a mixed. And since they were early, there wasn't anyone using the mix onsen.

Hideki was the first to get into it, and he relax a little until he heard the door to the area open.

He look at the door, to see Shiki.

She was clad in just a towel and shyly making her way towards him.

As she sinks down to the onsen, she faced away from him.

Hideki stares at her before letting out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked without looking at him.

"Why are you so shy about?" he replies, trying to contain his laughter.

"Good to know that you find me entertaining..." she said feeling annoyed.

"And I thought you were the teaser in this relationship?"

"Shut up..."

Hideki smiles and moved towards her. He hugs her from behind and gave her a peck on the side of her head.

"Let's just enjoy this moment to relax, alright?" he offers her, and she nodded her head shyly...

End of side story...

* text was taken /en/archives/34340)

It shows a few of the top 5 camping site in Tokyo. Enjoy it!!!!!


	32. Baby

**Baby...**

It was the start of the day at the headquarters of the PSD members. However, Shiki has to go to Osaka to run some errands, so baby Sevrin has to stay with his father.

Hideki was carrying the baby carrier into his office, some bystanders watch him with interested eyes. Baby Sevrin was there for a visit!

He sat the carrier onto the couch that is in his office and placed his bags beside it. He looks over to the carrier to see his son was playing with his blanket. A knock from the door of his office made him change his expression.

"Come in..." he ordered.

"Ishigami san, oh, I see that we have a little visitor here today..." it was Soma who came in with a file in his hand.

"At least today I can help in looking after him..." Hideki replies.

"So, where did Mrs Ishigami went?" Soma smiled.

"She went to Osaka with Nagi. They will be back before dinner..."

"I see. Why didn't you leave Sev to your in laws?" Soma asked again.

"I could, but we decided that we didn't want to bother them..." he replies and sat on the chair at his desk.

"Really? Didn't you want to spend more time with him?" Soma giggled as he could see through Hideki's motives, Hideki blushed and quickly looks away.

"Oh, before I leave. This is the report that you had ordered me to do last night..." Soma said as he hands in the file to Hideki.

Soma left Hideki's office with a smile on his face, he even bid bye to Sevrin.

Hideki scratches his head for a little while as he looks at his son, who was still playing with his blanket.

"Sev, that's not a chewing toy..." he said from his desk.

He hears little baby mumblings as a reply from Sev.

"Do whatever you like..." Hideki sighs as he starts typing on the keyboard.

As Hideki starts working, a knock on his door resound.

"Come in..."he ordered without looking up.

"Ishigami san~" the voice belongs to a very cheerful Kurosawa.

"Don't you have work to be done?" Hideki asked, his eyes still on his computer screen.

"I do, but I heard that this little fella is here!" Kurosawa exclaimed and walks over to Sev's side.

Hideki shifts his eyesights at Kurosawa before pushing his glasses up. He then clears his throat, making Kurosawa stopped at his tracks.

"Yes, Ishigami san?" Kurosawa asked.

"Make sure you be gentle with him... and don't make him cry..." he ordered before looking back to his computer monitor again.

"Yes, sir~" Kurosawa replied and sat next to Sev.

Kurosawa did exactly what Hideki told him to do, playing with the baby without making him cry, but somehow - it irritated Hideki even more.

"Sorry for ruining your fun, Kurosawa. Don't you have tonnes of reports to do, that I specifically told you to do yesterday?" Hideki asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Eeh... I'm half done?" Kurosawa blankly stares at him, frozen in fear.

"And?"

"I'll be going now..." Kurosawa replied and walks out of the office, leaving Hideki to massage his temples.

Moments later...

Sev who was happily playing with his blanket in the carrier, suddenly started crying.

Hideki looks at him from his computer monitor.

"What's wrong, Sev?" he asked as he stands up, walking over to the baby.

Sev starts crying even louder and even starts kicking in the carrier.

"Stop it, Sev..." Hideki tries cooing, but he realized why the baby was crying so hard.

"Don't tell me... you..." he stares at Sev.

The baby eventually looks straight at him.

"Alright, alright... just keep still and stay quiet. I need to get your things ready..." Hideki said with a sigh, as he knows what the baby wants.

"Ishigami san, I heard the baby crying very loudly. Any problems?" the voice of his right hand man, Goto Seiji, appears after he knocks on the door.

"Can you help me in entertaining him, while I prepare his stuff..." Hideki said and took out a medium size bag that's in the bigger bag that was sat on the couch.

"Erm... ok..." Goto replies.

Hideki then took out a diaper and a few more other stuff while Goto tries to keep the baby entertained by letting him hold his finger.

"I'm sorry Goto, but... if you don't mind..." Hideki says and carried the baby.

"Err... it's ok..." he replies.

"Sev, I'm gonna clean you up now... just... don't cry..." Hideki told his son.

"What are..." before Goto continue on with his sentence, he was overcome by the smell of...

"Goto, you can leave if you can't stand changing diapers..." Hideki said and swiftly removes and clean the baby.

Goto on the other hand...

He has one hand over his nose and mouth, trying not to breathe.

"I told you to leave if you can't stand it..." Hideki complained.

"But... Ishigami san. Your son has been holding onto my finger throughout the process..." Goto replies him through his hand.

Hideki looks at him and his son. Sev was definitely still holding onto Goto's finger. Then, in comes Kaga, even Hideki was surprised.

"What the hell is this? Since when your office has become a nursery? And what the heck is that stench?!" Kaga said while leaning at the door frame.

Hideki ignores him and peels Sev's hands away from Goto.

"Did you hear something, Goto?" Hideki asked while putting the baby back into his carrier.

Goto excused himself and walked pass Kaga who was still leaning at the frame of the door, with the disposed diaper in a tied up plastic bag.

"Tch..." Kaga clicked his tongue and went out of the place.

"Sev, don't learn from that man..." Hideki whispers to his son.

The day was heading to noon...

It was lunch break.

Hideki puts down his work to look at the baby, who was very quiet in his carrier.

Sev was chewing on his blanket, signalling his father that he is hungry.

"Sev, no chewing on that.." Hideki sternly said and walks up to Sev.

Sev starts baby talk and both of his hands were trying to reach his father.

Hideki tries to prepare his son's milk formula, which Shiki had separately ready for him - but he realized that he had forgotten the flask of hot water that was on the kitchen table.

"Sev, I need to get some hot water for your formula. So, stay still.." Hideki says and walks out of his office to the pantry.

"Ishigami san.." Soma calls out before he walks into his office.

He saw that he wasn't around and only Sev was there.

"Oh, Sev. Where's your father?" Soma asked, and Sev replies him with his baby talk.

"Ha ha, Sev. I have no idea what you're talking about, but looking at the stuff on the table, your father must have went out to take some water for your milk..." Soma laughs as he walks closer to Sev.

Sev tries to grab him as he released his blanket.

"What is it, little one?" he asked, and carries Sev up after he placed the file that he was holding down onto the table.

Sev replies him, and again, Soma laughed at him.

"What do you want?" Soma asked when he noticed Sev was grabbing his badge.

"You wanna be like your father? Ha ha, I think your father will be very strict on you..." and as he said that, Hideki walks into his office.

"Soma, why are you here again?" Hideki asked.

"Oh, I was looking for you, but this little guy here, caught my attention..." Soma replies and put Sev back into the carrier.

"And, why were you looking for me?" Hideki asked while mixing the hot water with the baby formula.

"The class results are done. I thought you would like to go through it..." Soma replied and took the file that was on the table.

"I'll look through it when I'm done with him..." Hideki said as he tested the temperature of the milk on his arm.

"Does that really work?" Soma asked in curiousity.

"Yes, and depends on the baby if he likes it hot or warm..." Hideki replies.

"Ok, I'll leave the copy here. See ya little one..." Soma bids farewell to Sev and nodded to Hideki.

Hideki starts feeding the baby when the temperature for the milk was just right.

Later, Sev slowly closes his eyes, signalling that he was about to sleep.

Hideki lowers him back into the carrier and starts munching on the sandwich that Shiki made for him, even though she was rushing out of the house earlier, she makes sure that his lunch is packed too.

As he was finishing up his sandwich, a knock came from his office door.

"Ah, Ishigami san. Kaga san needed the documents for the next class..." Ayumu's head pop in.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you..." he says and went over to his table.

"Tell him to make sure the class understands this fully, and he can pick out whoever to be in a team..." Hideki says while passing the file to Ayumu.

"Sure..." Ayumu replies and stares at the baby.

"He's pretty quiet..." he said.

"He just taken his milk. So, he's tired..." Hideki replied.

"Tired? Oh doing nothing and stay in the carrier all day? Geez, babies have all the fun..." Ayumu sarcastic said and waved his hand, then he left Hideki's office.

"I swear that Kaga is being a bad influence on him..." Hideki thought to himself.

The day progresses, and Sev was undisturbed by his sleep for quite sometime now, but - havoc strikes in the office. When a cat, out of nowhere jump onto the carrier where Sev was sleeping, and it woke him up.

The baby cried loudly, giving Hideki a mini heart attack. He shooed off the cat, and carries Sev up.

"Shh... it's just a cat. See, Sev. Did it hurt you?" Hideki said and carefully inspect the baby for any scratch marks.

The baby stops crying as he clings onto his father, but his eyes are wide open.

Hideki remembers on telling Shiki about, stop giving the baby a pacifier. He doesn't want his kid to be dependent on it, but for today.

"Since you were given quite a fright, here..." Hideki took out the pacifier that was packed into the side pocket of the baby's bag.

Sev quietly sucks and chew on it when his father started putting it into his mouth. Hideki who was still carrying him answers to a knocked door.

"Come in..."

"What happened?" Namba walked in, looking worried.

"Nothing. Just some stray cat jump on top of him, gave him a fright..." he replied.

"Oh... you should felt that out there, it felt like an earthquake tremor. Ha ha..." Namba laughed and looks at Sev.

"Awe, isn't he the cutest little baby..." Namba says while using his finger to poke his cheeks.

Sev doesn't like it, or maybe doesn't like Namba, started crying loudly again.

"Namba!" Hideki scolded him.

"What did I do?!"

After chasing Namba out of the room, Hideki starts to soothe Sev from crying too much. He was lost, he ran out of ideas now, when suddenly...

"Ishigami san?! I heard Sev crying!!!" Kurosawa ran in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hideki hissed.

"I'll help!!" Kurosawa offers, and without a choice, Hideki let him carry Sev.

And in an instant, Sev stops crying in Kurosawa's arms.

As to Hideki's surprise, Kurosawa looks up to him.

"Ishigami san! He stops crying!!!"he cheerfully said.

"I can see that..." Hideki replies and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Sev. Wanna go out and see all the nissan and nessan at work? Let's go!" Kurosawa cheerfully said, and without waiting for Hideki's agreement, he walked out of the office with Sev.

Kurosawa was basically holding Sev and introducing everyone to him, even though they knew who the baby was, but it was such a cheerful event. Until he walked by Ayumu's desk.

"Look at Ayumu nissan working, Sev.." Kurosawa carries the baby and pointed at Ayumu.

"Don't you have work, you idiot?" Ayumu said, without his eyes leaving the computer monitor.

"No, Sev! Don't listen to that... Ayumu nissan is a bad man who says bad words! Don't listen~" Kurosawa uses his other hand to cover the baby's ear, as if to keep whatever Ayumu says away from him.

"What the? Kurosawa, you're truly an idiot... he doesn't understand a word I say..." Ayumu said again and gave him a glare.

"Sev~ Ayumu nissan is a scary man too.. let's go to the other side where it's isn't scary..." he says and carries the baby away from Ayumu, as he glares at Kurosawa.

As he walks around the office, he came up to Namba and Sev starts to show his grabby hands to him.

"Awe, Sev wanna play with Namba ojissan?" Kurosawa asked.

"Hey, hey. I'm not an ojissan, I'm still single..." Namba argued back.

"Yes, yes. Sev, this is Namba jissan..." Kurosawa continues.

"I told you, you little!" Namba hits Kurosawa's head and hold back his words.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Kaga said as he passed them by.

"Kurosawa is teaching the baby to call me, jissan!" Namba complaints.

"Seriously? He's right... you're an old man..." Kaga smirks.

"Hey! Don't you rub it in..." Namba said as he gave Kaga a punch on his arm.

"Old man, your punches are getting gentler. Have you lost your energy?" Kaga laughed at him again.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Namba says and disappeared back into his office.

"And you, Kurosawa! This is no nursery. Put the baby back to his respectful four eyed father..." Kaga commands and walked away as well.

"Alright, alright. Sev is just a baby..." Kurosawa complains and head towards Hideki's office.

"Ishigami san! Sev is back from touring the place~" Kurosawa chimed in.

"For god's sake... Kurosawa, are you done with your reports yet?" Hideki asked.

"Err... not yet?" Kurosawa replied while putting Sev back into the carrier.

"And when are you gonna complete it? We have a deadline, you know that..." Hideki stares at him, making him fidgeted in place.

"I will be going now... see ya..." Kurosawa quickly dodge his icy cold stares and run out of the office.

"He needs management..." Hideki mumbles as he pushed his glasses up.

Time passes on, it was evening, it was almost time to pick Shiki and her brother from the station.

Hideki packed his work into his bag, and did the same thing with the baby's things.

Sev was with his pacifier on and his grabby hands was rubbing on his blanket, his father sighed and tried to peel the blanket off of him.

"Sev, this is not a toy..." Hideki says and starts packing the blanket into the bag.

Sev started baby talking, and it sounds like he was scolding his father.

Hideki looks at him and said, "you listen here young man. I'm your father and you better listen to me. Don't go shouting at me..." and Hideki pokes his son's cheeks.

As Hideki had finished packing everything, he picks Sev up and heads out of his office.

Everyone was staring at him, wondering about, what kind of father Hideki is. Was he the strict type? Or the one who pampers the kid a lot type? Or just plain lame type?

"I bet he is the lame type.." Kaga mumbles as he watched Hideki out of the door, heading to the carpark.

Sev's carrier was buckled properly on the back seat of his car before driving away.

And moments later, Hideki had reached the train station five minutes earlier than expected.

"Your mother will be glad to see you, Sev..." Hideki says and as he turns around to take a look at his son, Sev was peacefully sleeping in his carrier.

"Hah, so much for a day huh?" Hideki says to himself and took off his jacket to place it on his son to keep him warm.

To be continued...


	33. Meeting

**Meeting.**

The timeline is just before they have Sevrin.

"Hideki, I'm sorry. But I'll be going home late today, there's an emergency meeting right now..." Shiki says as she quickly takes her files.

"How long is the meeting going to take?" Hideki asked in worry.

"I hope it's not long, I'll call you back in an hour, ok?" Shiki replies and bid her husband goodbye before hanging up the call.

Hideki was sitting in his office, rubbing his fingers against his nose bridge where his glasses sat. He has forgotten about his wife being a workaholic like him.

It was times like these that Hideki was tired. When he was able to get off work early, his wife couldn't. And when he couldn't, his wife was alone at home.

"Ishigami san, not knocking off early today?" Kurosawa asked.

"How many times did I told you, Kurosawa?" Hideki says before he was cut off by Kurosawa.

"To knock before coming in..."

Hideki glares at him, even without his glasses on, it sends shivers down Kurosawa's spine.

"Sorry... but anyway, not picking Mrs Ishigami?" Kurosawa asked.

"She's having an emergency meeting, and why did you need to know?" Hideki replies and lift one of his eyebrows up.

"Just wondering..." Kurosawa said and sat on the chair.

"Wondering?" Hideki wears his glasses and looked at his files.

"Well... Ishigami san, your wife is a pretty person and err... she is kind hearted and all. But... don't you think that, not spending enough time with her will.. erm..." Kurosawa trails off.

"Kurosawa, if you don't trust your partner, how are you going to go this far? It's like work, when you don't trust your team member, what will happen?" Hideki placed his crossed arms on the desk.

"Erm... havoc...?" Kurosawa replied.

"Of course. Havoc, disaster and a nuisance..."

Hideki continues his lecture before a breathless Namba budged into his office.

"Namba, what are you doing?" Hideki asked.

"H-Hideki... phew... I mean, I just saw your wife..." Namba panted after every word.

"What do you mean?" Hideki then glares at him.

"Haha, her office is having a meeting..." Namba continues.

"Yes, I know that..."

"Her office really likes to have full paneled windows, huh..."

"And the point?" Hideki couldn't contain his patience.

"Oh, I saw this guy. He looks younger, but he was bothering your wife in the office..." Namba finished his sentence with a smile.

"I'm going now..." Hideki says and picks his bag up.

After seeing Hideki left the office, Namba and Kurosawa gave each other a high five.

"Let's make sure he 'looks' after his wife.." Namba whispers and Kurosawa giggled.

Shiki was in the meeting room.

It was an all glass paneled room, where blinds was the only thing that block the sun's rays. But as it was night, the blinds were rolled up.

The supervisor was discussing about the mistake that an editor did, making an emergency meeting to cover up the mess.

"Hiro, can you make sure that this article gets covered by your team..."

"Alright, we'll do our best to cover it up..."

"Good. Any questions? Nothing? Ok, let's move to the next phrase..."

It was almost an hour through the meeting, and Shiki was feeling a little uncomfortable, due to her not eating her dinner.

Her new co-worker noticed it and asked if she was feeling better.

"I'm ok, don't worry about it..." she replies and gave him a smile.

The meeting continued on, and Hideki parked his car right below the building. He was standing outside, looking up at the meeting room. He saw what looks like Shiki's silhouette, sitting next to the window. Which was obvious since it was glass.

He thought of going into the building, until he saw the person next to her putting his hand on the back of her seat. He doesn't like the look of it, so he fasten his pace into the building.

"Ai san, are you sure you're ok?" Shiki's new co-worker whispers.

"I'm fine, Takumi. You need to focus on the meeting..." she whispers back to him, and he moved away from her.

"Hey, Takumi kun. Being too close to my little daughter eyh?" Hiro said loudly.

"I-I wasn't! I swear!" Takumi started stammering.

"Yeah, lucky thing is that 'we' saw. Not quite sure about her husband's jealousy if he saw that..." Onitsuka said.

"H-her husband?!" the young editor exclaimed.

"Yeah, her husband..." their supervisor said.

"I-I thought Ai san was... erm..." he continues on stammering.

"Well, apparently someone didn't noticed that ring on her finger?" Hiro pointed out.

"I... I thought that was an accessory thing, like in the past, she wore a ring that was given to her by her family..." he replies and everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Err... I read that old interview a long time ago!!!" he shouted.

Everyone stares for a moment at the young editor, before they returned their eyes to their supervisor.

"Ok, anymore questions?" he asked before disbanding the meeting.

As the crowd started to walk away from the meeting room, a familiar silhouette caught Shiki's attention - it was her husband, Hideki.

He was in her office, sitting and looking through a magazine while waiting for her. She looks at her watch, and noticed that it was late.

"Hideki, were you waiting all this time?" she asked as she walked through her office.

"Oh, no. I just arrived..." Hideki looked up at her and smiles.

"You're such a bad liar, Hideki..." Shiki giggled.

"Ok, I was here about an hour or so..." he replied and stood up.

"Hold on, let me go get my stuff..." she said and ran to her desk and picks up her bag.

Hideki stood in the hallway, eyeing on the young man who was talking with Shiki.

As she walked back towards her husband, she could see his jealous side of him.

"Now, now... what is it this time?" Shiki asked while grabbing onto his arm.

"Nothing..." he replies.

"You're still a bad liar..."

"Hm... ok, I don't like that one talking to you..."

"And why is that?"

"He was being too closed..." Hideki whispers into her ear.

"Ah... I see. So, what do you want me to do then?" she teased.

"Stop working and stay at home..." he firmly said.

"Hahaha... Hideki, you know what is my answer..."

"Of course, that's why I repeated it. Honestly, why don't you be a good wife and stay at home... learn to cook something special for me to eat and..."

"Nuh uh. All you want is just pudding. I don't want you to be a diabetic..."

"Ha ha. Come on.. pudding is a good snack..."

"It's super sweet..." she replied and both giggled.

"Shiki!" Hiro shouted across the office.

"Yes, Hiro?" she replied.

"Get a room!!! No lovey dovey conversation in here!!!" he shouted back to her.

"Hai, hai! Understand sir!!!" she replied and pulled her husband away.

The couple head towards the car which was parked in front of the building. Hideki being the gentleman, opened the door for his wife, she gave him a smile and a simple nod before getting in.

They discussed what to eat on their way back to the apartment, they joke around about their work and all.

Until Hideki brought up the work part.

"So... are you suggesting that I should stay at home?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it directly..." he pushed his glasses up.

"I see... do you want me to stay at home?"

"If it wasn't a problem... yes..."

"What if I say, I have work and nope?"

"Then I will..."

"You will what?"

"I will need to used these handcuffs on you..."

"You know that you're abusing your power..."

"Just to keep you at home? Yes..."

Shiki understands that Hideki was joking, but she also knows that he wasn't joking when he talks about staying at home.

"You know that you can't leave me home alone... I might burn the house down..." she giggled.

"That was what I'm afraid of..." Hideki replies her as he scratch his head.

"I guess I need to find a way to keep you at home..." he thought it over.

"Right~"

They reached home, and each take turns in taking a shower. Shiki made a light snack for them, while Hideki starts working on his laptop.

She placed the plate of sandwich right beside his laptop as she heard her phone rang. It was from the sisters.

"Hello?"

"Shiki!!! I finally can get to you! Oh my god, it has been days that I tried to contact you. But it seems that you are quite busy..." Aika shouted, lucky that Shiki had her phone away from her ear.

"I'm fine, I'm really am fine..." she replies her.

"Thanked god... I was freaking out when I tried calling you a few days back..."

"Err... you can call the house phone, or you can call..." she turns and looked at Hideki, he stares back at her and shook his head.

"Ah, you can't call him... ha, ha..." she giggled nervously.

"Yeah, Katsuragi did the same thing. And asked Goto about it, he said no too..."

The girls chatted for quite some time before Shiki hangs up the call. As she did, Hideki was patting the seat next to him while his eyes was still looking at his laptop.

Shiki took that gesture as to sit next to him. She grabbed her hot cup of tea and place it on the table after she took a sip.

When she placed the cup down, Hideki clicked on the laptop, and a picture pops out on the screen.

She stares at the photo and stares back at him. He was smiling, and she started to giggled.

"Why are you smiling?" Shiki asked.

"Don't you see that picture?" he replied.

"Yes... but..."

"It says, all women are devils. My wife is the queen of them..."

"So, you're saying that... I'm a devil?"

"Well... it kind of match..."

"Ah, I see. Mr Devil Cyborg, it's nice to meet your acquaintance..." she giggled some more as she shook his hand.

"Anyway, I didn't want to show you that. I wanted to show you, this..." he said and starts clicking on his laptop again.

It was a picture of a house, and the location was near Tokyo. It was a double storey house, suitable for a family.

"Wha- what is this?" Shiki asked, dumbfounded.

"This... might be our future house..." he replied and place his arm behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"I will take a day off next week, and I want you to follow me to review that house..."

Shiki hugs him, without her speaking of the answer, he already knows what it was.

"So, would you want to follow me to look at that house?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Now that's the end

Of this chapter.

Continuing on to the story.

Sorry for being absent.

Ok, let's hint you some stuff for the next chapter.

Since Sevrin is out in the last chapter.

The next chapter will be,

Talking about the couple, taking care of the baby. **_Or maybe not (updated)._**

I'll see you then!


	34. Red Snake

**Red Snake**

It was finally Hideki's day off.

He left his baby with his in laws who were visiting Tokyo.

Got up early to make breakfast for his wife.

Purposely drove out to have a 'date' with her.

However...

"Nagi, why are you here?" he asked his brother in law.

"What? I have the day off too..." he replied.

Somehow, they manage to bump into him at the shopping arcade.

They weren't in good terms, cause... basically Hideki dragged Nagi into the PSD without his acknowledgement, made him a fool of almost ruining a mission. And scared the hell out of him when he was riding his bike.

"What are you staring at, oh, great leader, Ishigami san?" Nagi asked, and his sister smacked his arm.

"Hey! What's that for? You should smacked him for dragging me into hell!" Nagi scolded Shiki.

"Mind your mouth, Nagi. That is my wife you're talking to..." Hideki bickered.

"Sigh, since when this has become a thing?" Shiki sighed as she looks at both her husband and brother.

They walked into a mall together, and... the two men still glared at each other.

Shiki ignores them and went ahead to a baby boutique, looking through the tonnes of cute baby clothings around.

As she calls out for Hideki, since Nagi went off to search for his stuff. Shiki took up a cute blue police type of pajamas for Hideki to see.

He laughed about the idea of Sevrin wearing that pajamas around.

"Look! It comes with a little baton shaped cushion!" Shiki said and used it to smacked Hideki's hand.

"It's pretty soft, but... don't you think that he would put it in his mouth? It's not hygienic at all..." he pointed out.

"I guess you're right..." she gave into the idea.

They walked around the place before buying a few things for their baby. As they were finished in that store, they started walking around.

They did bumped into Nagi again, and they headed to a cafe in the mall itself.

As everyone was seated in their seats, Nagi saw a few people who looks suspicious. He stares at them for a while, before Hideki caught on.

Shiki was happily drinking her cup of coffee, and admiring the baby clothes.

"Oh, great leader, Ishigami san..." Nagi started.

"Stop calling me that, leek..." Hideki replied.

"Shall I?" Nagi said and puts down his coffee.

"See to it..." Hideki commands and Nagi left them at the table.

"Huh? Where is he going?" Shiki asked and looks at Hideki.

"He was bored, so he went off to do more work..." Hideki replied with Shiki nodding her head.

Nagi's POV

"If I wasn't mistaken, did I just saw a red snake tattoo on one of them?" Nagi thought to himself as he tries to tail the group.

Then, the group stopped suddenly and scattered. Since Nagi was alone, he can't manage to tail a separated suspicious group. He took up his phone, and dialed for his brother in law, who in a ring, answers it.

"I saw one with a red snake tattoo on his arm. And guess what?!" Nagi said.

"They separated?" Hideki replied.

"Bingo... I'll meet you up at the cafe..." he says before ending the call.

Ishigami's POV

"So, maybe they're here..." he thought.

"Hideki?" Shiki calls him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that a certain leek is coming back for his already cold coffee..." he replied with a smile, but his heart was in worry.

Shiki perceived his worry, and took a hold of his hand. Just this little gesture, Hideki was ready for what will come to him later.

"Yo! I'm back!" Nagi said as he sat on the seat.

"Please, brief me on what you have discover..." Hideki sarcastically smirks.

"Oh, yes. I saw a red snake tattoo on one of the person's forearm. Even though concealed with his rolled up sleeve, I can still make it out the designs..." Nagi replied.

"Nagi, I'll start calling the rest, while you... you keep on your toes, Nagi. We aren't sure why they are here in a group like this..." Hideki commands and dials on his phone.

"Is it dangerous?" Shiki asked her brother.

"Don't worry, neechan. We're here, it's gonna-" before Nagi could finish his sentence, there was a loud blast coming from the other side of the mall.

It jolted everyone, and most of them have started running away.

Hideki held Shiki up, Nagi wiped away the spilled coffee from his pants.

"That was one hell of a boom..." Nagi said and looks at Hideki.

"Nagi, you go look for them. And if can, apprehend them. I'm going to find a safe place for your sister..." he gave orders before pulling Shiki away.

As Nagi looks at Hideki pulling his sister away hurriedly, he turned around, to the direction where the explosion happened and ran towards it.

"Hideki, wait..." Shiki pulled her hand back.

"No waiting Shiki, you need to leave this building immediately. It's not safe..." Hideki looked at her.

"I know, I just wanna tell you this... please be safe..." Shiki said as she gave him a peck on his left cheek.

Hideki nodded, and kept pulling her away from the mall. But as he was almost out of the building. A masked man, holding onto a gun was in front of them. He fired a round of ammunition, and Hideki pulls Shiki out of sight.

He pushed her into a store, and kept her head down as he peers from their hiding place. He didn't see the masked man, so he looks at Shiki and said, "we're going to be alright. Stay here and I'll keep you save..."

Shiki looks at him, shaking under his hold. He didn't have a gun on him, nor anything to subdue the gunman that was outside the store, shooting.

He thought about it for a while before he heard someone grunting. He took a look again, and saw that it was Nagi. He was holding a bat, and took out the gunman.

"Nagi!" Hideki called out.

Nagi saw him and ran inside the store, he was shocked to see his sister still there with him too.

"I couldn't manage to bring your sister out. We need to cooperate with each other to find weapons..." Hideki said.

"Sure... right now, we have his gun..." Nagi replied.

"Better tie him up. We don't want him running back to the group..." Hideki orders and Nagi did what he was told to do.

Hideki looks at his wife, "Shiki, I want you to stay here and don't move. It's still dangerous out there...", he said.

Her hand grabbed one of his sleeves, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Please stay safe, Hideki. I want you to come back home to us...", and that, Hideki gave her a firm nod before leaving her.

Nagi passed the gun to Hideki as he walks pass him. He stares at his brother in law for a moment.

"Take the gun, you need it..." Nagi smirked at him.

"You use it..." Hideki orders but was stopped by Nagi.

"No, I can fight without it. Not like you, you're pretty useless without it..." Nagi smiles and runs towards the scene.

"He's really reckless..." Hideki stares at him and quickly dials his phone for backup.

Nagi's POV

"I remember I saw that equipment shop around here earlier..." Nagi thought to himself as he moves around stealthily.

He came upon an archery equipment store, and goes right into it.

"Geez, they are all new types..." he thought again, until the sales assistant pops out.

"W-who and what do you want?!" He shouted at Nagi.

"Hey, hey. Chill, I'm in the PSD..." Nagi says and took out his ID.

"Oh... what was that earlier?!" the assistant shouted but was quickly shut by Nagi's hand.

"Not so loud, they're somewhere on this floor too. Listen, I need to borrow a bow and a few arrows..." he said, and the assistant nods his head quietly.

Hideki's POV

Hideki was slowly moving along the sides of the stores, trying to keep his eyes focus on the gang.

He saw a few of them laughing and joking around. He crept right behind them, concealing himself with a pillar.

He was glad that he had made a few calls to the station before moving towards them. The only weapon he has right now, was the handgun that he took it from Nagi.

"Hey, what's the leader gonna do next? Wait?" one of the members said.

"I don't know yet, but I heard that he wants to make some demands..." another replied.

"Demands? Hm, there is no use of making demands..." Hideki thought to himself.

"KYAA!!!! LET ME GO!!!" someone screamed, it was bone chilling, cause - he recognized this voice.

"Shiki..." he whispers.

"Hey, guys! Looked at what I found!" one of the member dragged her into Hideki's line of sight.

"Where did you find her?" the rest looks at her as she squirms in his grasp.

"She was in some store where that idiot was tied at..." he says and gestured to his companion who was behind him.

"I was hit really strong. I didn't even see it coming too..." he replies while rubbing the back of his head.

Hideki stares at them, figuring out a way to rescue Shiki. He scans the area for any exit, but before he could finish looking. He heard a swoosh sound heading towards Shiki and the gang.

Eventually, it was an arrow. And it hit one of the terrorist's arm.

"Who goes there?!" one of them shouted, desperately finding the one who shot the arrow.

Hideki stays hidden behind the pillar until he caught sight of the arrow shooter, it was Nagi. Nagi gave him a signal to shoot them when he gets into position.

Hideki readies himself, when Nagi starts firing a few more arrows at them.

"Shoot more, and we will kill this girl!!!" he shouted and starts pulling her hair, he puts her in front of him - making her a human shield.

"Now!" Nagi shouted, and Hideki runs out and shoot them from behind.

None of them were dead though. Just wounded enough to bring them down, cause Hideki can't wait to bring them into his custody, together with Goto, they will be glad to interrogate them.

Hideki hurries and grabbed his wife, and quickly glance around to find the leader of the group as he backs right back to the pillar again. Nagi saw this, and ran over to him.

"So, what's the next plan?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know. And I can't locate the leader..." Hideki replied as he kept his wife in his grasp, she was still shaking from the incident.

"I'll go scout..." Nagi said as he stood up, but...

BANG!

The sound of a single gunshot rang through the building.

Nagi fell back.

Hideki and Shiki widened their stares at a fallen officer.

"NAGI!!!!" Shiki screamed.

"No! Stop!" Hideki pulls his wife back.

All they saw, was Nagi lying unconsciously on the floor.

"My, my... one down, two more to go..." a voice said from their left side.

"What do you want?!" Hideki shouted.

"All I want was some fun and the release of my leader, who is serving some time in jail. Do you know anything of it, Deputy Inspector Ishigami..." the man replied.

To be continued...


	35. Red Snake pt 2

**Red Snake 2**

"NAGI!!!!" Shiki shouted as she saw her brother laying on the floor, motionless.

"Shiki! No!" Hideki pulls her back in their hiding place.

"HA HA! One down, two more to go!" the terrorist shouted, his voice echos through the mall.

Shiki was trembling as she stares at her brother's body, not far from her.

"What do you want?!" Hideki shouted, holding onto Shiki from behind.

"I want the release of my leader who is serving in jail!" the terrorist demanded.

"You know I can't consent to that..." Hideki said.

"Oh, do you know anything of it, Deputy Inspector, Ishigami?" the terrorist asked with a smirk on his face, who still had his gun pointing at their direction.

Hideki broke a sweat, as the terrorist knew who he was.

As he was trying to find a way to safely hid his wife, then - his phone vibrates.

He took it out and saw that back up has arrived and was waiting for a signal so they can go in.

"Listen! If you want to negotiate..." Hideki said, but he was cut short when the terrorist exclaimed.

"Negotiate?! I'm not here to negotiate! I'm demanding you to do it!"

He was agitated and couldn't move without making Shiki a prime target. He concentrate on his thoughts on engaging in this situation.

And as he was dwelling on it, he was staring at Nagi's body.

"Well?!" the terrorist shouted.

Hideki stares and noticed Nagi's finger twitched.

He then looks at Shiki and, "I need you to stay here, behind this pillar... don't move..."

"No, Hideki!" Shiki grabbed hold onto him.

"It's ok... believe in me..." he says quietly and kissed her forehead.

He stood up, and put his foot out of the coverage.

BANG!

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Shiki screamed, the sound of the gun shot resonates in the building.

"Oops, I missed..." the terrorist snickered.

Hideki then got out, fully visible for the terrorist to examine him from head to toe. He had his hands up in the air, one was holding onto the handgun.

"You need a hostage if you want to demand that particular person. So, use me instead..." Hideki said and puts down his gun, as he did that - he kicked it behind him, where Nagi's body was.

"Hm... you're right, I'll take you on your suggestion then..." the terrorist smirks grew even wider.

As the terrorist walks towards Hideki, he turned around and placed his hands behind his head, to let the terrorist know that he isn't up to anything.

When he did that, he was facing Shiki. She looked stunned and tears were forming from the corners of her eyes. He ensures of her safety and nodded at her.

"Hey! No funny business!" the terrorist said as he hit Hideki with the back of the gun.

"Hideki!" Shiki shouted, he only let out a grunt.

He was then pulled by the arm, and didn't struggle.

Suddenly...

Another gun shot amplify the place. She sat there in shocked. Finally her tears came down after being hold back for a long time.

"Gaaaaah!" shouted the terrorist, as he fell down.

He was shot.

Shot by a man who everyone thought was dead.

"YOLO" Nagi exhaled.

"Go! Go! Go!" commands can be heard.

A group of special forces barged in the area, they apprehended all of the terrorist that were involved in it.

"Sir! Glad that you're alright..." one of the officers salute Hideki and walked off with the culprits.

He then quickly walks over to his wife, who was still in dazed. He held onto her tightly and whispers, "I told you to believe in me..."

"You're too reckless, you got me worried..." she cried into his arms.

"It's alright now... it's safe..." he replies.

"Eh hem! Excuse me, a little help here!" Nagi whined.

The couple laughed at Nagi, who fell back down again after he shot the man. He wasn't seriously injuired, but...

"Where the heck did you get the bullet proof vest?" Hideki asked while giving Nagi a hand to lift him up.

"It isn't a bullet proof vest... ow..."

"Then?" Hideki lifts an eyebrow up to his statement.

"I'm darn lucky that this Do* actually help stopped the bullet..." he said and opens up his jacket.

"You got to be kidding me, and where did you get this?!" Hideki said in surprised.

"Thanked god..." Shiki exhales.

"Thank ALL the gods!" Nagi exclaimed, and all three of them started laughing.

"We need to report back, but we need to do a check up on you first, Nagi..." Hideki ordered.

"Right... I'll head to the medical team..." Nagi replied and started walking away from them.

"Remember to come in for the interrogations!" Hideki shouted, and Nagi waves his hand.

"We better go too, but first thing first..." he said and turned his wife around.

"Are you hurt?" he continues.

"No, I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fit..."

Hideki took her hand and left the area.

A/N :

The torso is protected by a breastplate (胴 dō) in kendo.

P.s. : we will resume all of the stories when we are all free. Since... eh hem... a few of us are... well... eh hem busy.

Please do message us in any of our social media (fb, twitter, ig and tumblr).

Thank you for reading~


End file.
